


Food Run

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: Food Run [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Desperation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Prostitution, Revenge, Sexual Coercion, Space Pirates!, bye bye neutrality, james is not having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: When the Garrison runs out of food, the MFEs are forced to appeal to Sendak to help them not die of starvation. Or rather, James Griffin is. And his price is something James didn't ever want to have to pay.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Gideon Gleeful, James Griffin/Sendak (Voltron)
Series: Food Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717015
Comments: 21
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks
> 
> (Dedicated to everyone that accused me of "whoring James out to Sendak" in "A Little Bit of Fun". You want whoring? You get whoring.)

Earth was in dire straits. Well, Earth had _been_ in dire straits ever since Galra Warlord Sendak brought a freakin’ army to attack it two years ago, but now the only base left, the Galaxy Garrison, was in dire straits. Sendak’s people had raided anywhere that they could find, and anywhere they couldn’t was quickly running out of supplies when the Garrison sent out people to collect supplies.  
  
“People” actually just being the small team of four young adults, barely out of their teens, that had been trained and equipped with special anti-Galra weaponry. “People” being James Griffin and his team.  
  
James Griffin, Nadia Rizavi, Ina Liefsdottir and Ryan Kinkade were the best of the best, and that’s why Sam Holt chose them for the special team. Over the past two years since the Galra first invaded, they had been going out whether by plane, by car, or on foot to fight them back, locate and rescue refugees, and collect food to fill the Garrison’s rapidly depleting stock. The first year was the worst, people weren’t prepared to suddenly have to ration and they were going out once a week.  
  
And now, two years into this occupation, they were struggling to refill their coffers.  
  
“Find anything?” Nadia asked over the radios built into their helmets.  
  
“Nada. Just patrolling Galra and bunch of empty stores. Anything resembling food has been taken. Maybe we could go hunting for wild animals, but that would take too long and the desert is too wide-open.” James replied as he closed a dismally-empty cupboard in a shop.  
  
“Well, we have to do _something_.” Nadia sighed.  
  
“Let’s regroup.” Ryan suggested. “Check out another area.”  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded, checking the area before heading out of the store. “Heading your way.”  
  
He was almost at Ryan’s projected location before he stopped short and looked to the left. “…Those tents.” He murmured.  
  
“Tents?” Nadia joined him shortly. “Oh, the on-planet Galra camp. Yeah, we’ve been deliberately avoiding them.”  
  
“Bet you they have food.” James commented as the other two caught up to them.  
  
“There is a 90% chance of risk if we do this.” Ina informed them.  
  
“Should we contact the Garrison?” Ryan asked.  
  
“No, we’re on radio-silence so our calls to them can’t be intercepted. We’re risking it with our private channels.” James shook his head. “We’ll handle this ourselves. Besides,” He smiled wryly. “It would destroy their perfect image of me if they found out I suggested we steal food from the Galra.”  
  
“Okay, Robin Hood.” Nadia nudged him. “So, how are we doing this?”  
  
“First, we have to scope things out, make sure where the food tent is. Then we get in, don’t get caught, grab what we can fit in our bags and get out.” James looked towards the tents. “And if we _do_ get caught…run like hell and take out whoever we can.”  
  
They nodded and headed for the camp, splitting off when they got there to carefully maneuver around the Galra sitting around a campfire.  
  
“Quiznack, this planet is cold.” One of them said as James passed him.  
  
“It was hot earlier. And apparently there’s various kind of climates all over this planet.” Another remarked.  
  
“Why is Terra so weird?” The first one laughed.  
  
“It’s no wonder the humans are so resilient.” A third one remarked. “I saw the Champion in the Arena before and, damn, was he good! Being here, I can see how he lasted so long.”  
  
“How long do you think these warriors they keep sending out would last?” A fourth asked.  
  
“As a group or alone?” The third one asked.  
  
James didn’t hear the rest; he’d moved too far away. He spotted a Galra coming out of the second-to-largest tent and ducked into the largest one to avoid being seen, praying it was empty.  
  
Thankfully, it was. Looking around, he spotted a table, a bed, a bath, and various other amenities implying this was where someone important would stay, if he were down here. And he didn’t want to be here when that happened. He checked to make sure the coast was clear and swiftly, but quietly, left it.  
  
The second-to-largest tent was empty of people, but full of metal crates. He moved closer to one of the crates and cautiously, slowly, opened one. Inside, he found smaller boxes of food. Lots and lots of food. He contacted the others on their private channel.  
  
“Found the food, second-to-largest tent. Let’s get loaded up and get out of here.” He said, pulling his bag off his back and opening it to start gathering up food. He was shortly joined by the others, who started to load up the food into their own bags.  
  
This was going well. Too well. James kept a cautious eye out as he made his way to the back to see if they could rip a hole. But, no, that would be noticed. They’d have to go back out the front, carefully. Could they hide behind a crate if someone came? Maybe, they were big enough.   
  
He was hiding behind one of the crates to see if he could use them when he heard a cry and looked out, his eyes widening with shock as he saw Nadia being held up in the air by the pincer-like claws of Warlord Sendak himself, her bag spilling out on the floor like she’d been caught off-guard. The rest of his team were restrained by other Galra that’d caught them.  
  
‘Shit.’ He thought, readying his gun.  
  
“One, two, three…where’s your leader?” Sendak asked with amusement. “Has he left you alone?”  
  
James fired on him and, though it was utterly useless against his advanced armor, it did get him to drop Nadia to the floor, where she coughed and groaned in pain on the ground. He stepped into view, still holding the gun up like he was ready to fire again.  
  
“Tsk tsk, little Champion.” Sendak smirked. “Resorting to stealing? Are your people _really_ so desperate?”  
  
“Whose fault do you think that is?!” James snapped.  
  
Sendak flexed his large claws. “And so, you have come to steal from me in retaliation.” He mused. “What a pity. And I was _so_ enjoying the decent fight your people put up, but I suppose they will need a new team.” He shot out his arm suddenly and grabbed James around the waist, pinning his arms to his sides and lifting him up as the gun fell uselessly to the floor. “Give me one reason not to kill you.”  
  
“NNgh!” James winced in pain as the grip on his body tightened. “If…if you kill us…if you destroy the Galaxy Garrison…then Voltron will have no reason to come back to Earth for you to capture.” He tried to reason, gasping sharply as Sendak’s grip tightened.  
  
“Hm. I do suppose I did say to give me _one_ reason. Very well.” He dropped James to the ground and turned to his men. “Release them and let them run on home with their tails between their legs.”  
  
“Sir, they do not _have_ tails.” One of the Galra commented.  
  
“It is a figure of speech I heard the Champion use once.” Sendak chuckled.  
  
James clenched his fists on the ground, glaring up at the largest Galra. This food was stolen from the humans in the first place, and he had the _gall_ to punish _them_ for stealing from the Galra?   
  
No. That wasn’t what was important. He watched as Sendak picked up Nadia’s fallen bag and started to turn it over to dump the contents back into the crate. “Wait.” He said, hoping he’d listen.  
  
“Oh?” Sendak lowered the bag, looking at him. “Wait for _what_ , little one?”  
  
James winced as he pushed himself to his hands and knees, removing his helmet once he was stable. “If we…don’t bring back that food…then everyone in the Galaxy Garrison will starve. We’re out of food, and the city has nothing left.”  
  
Sendak turned to him fully and smirked darkly, kneeling down to tilt James’ face up. “Well, then. I’d say you truly _are_ desperate.”  
  
James pursed his quivering lips, his dark purple eyes wide with silent pleas. Sendak brushed his large thumb over James’ cheek and then moved his hands down to grab his arm and pull him to his feet. “I would like to propose an arrangement, then.”  
  
James swallowed back his pride and nodded. “Okay…what kind of arrangement?”  
  
Sendak smiled widely and wrapped his arm around James’ shoulders. “How about we go discuss this further in my tent?” He looked towards his men. “Lock them up until I give the word.”  
  
“Wait! James!” Ryan called after them as Sendak led James out of the food tent and to his own.  
  
\--  
  
Sendak closed the flap of the tent and James noticed that he couldn’t hear anything outside anymore. Did that mean it was soundproof? A soundproof tent? Galra really _were_ advanced…  
  
“Now then,” Sendak walked over to a table and poured a steaming liquid out of a kettle into two cups. “Let us discuss our arrangement.” He gestured towards the table and James numbly went to sit in one of the chairs while Sendak took the other, setting the cups on the table in front of each of them.  
  
“My people need food, but there’s none to be found anywhere but in your camp.” James explained. “If we don’t get food soon, we will all starve – or resort to…other methods of sustenance. We’d rather not do that.”  
  
“Your people are in desperate need of food, and I have plenty. More than what you saw in those crates. But I do not give them away for free. I will need some form of compensation.” Sendak sipped at his drink and James decided it must be safe to drink, prompting him to do the same. He set down the cup and leaned forward a bit, reaching out to stroke James’ hair and down his face. “Decapheobs ago, I had the Champion, Shiro, in my custody for a time. He provided me with some decent entertainment, but I resented having to share him with the High Priestess at the time. I believe, after seeing you in action, that you would be able to provide me with the same amount of entertainment.”  
  
James pursed his lips. “…What… _kind_ of entertainment?”  
  
“Whatever I desire. You are not exactly in any position to refuse, are you?” Sendak stood up and walked around the table to stand next to him, running his fingers through James’ hair. “Your people are suffering. Your team is locked away. And you are at my complete mercy. I could easily just take what I want from you, but I find it is much more satisfying to have the truly desperate humiliate themselves by coming to my bed willingly.”  
  
James tensed up, but didn’t reply. Sendak rubbed the back of his neck with his thumb before moving his hand away. “I will not be cruel to you. Unless, of course, you deserve it. Thus far, you are being obedient but that may change. The arrangement is this: I will provide you with food to take back to your pathetic little hive and you will provide me with your body to do with as I please. I will be generous and give _you_ the choice of allowing your people to know of what you had to do to bring them their food. Or, you could simply leave them unawares about it, your own…private…” he used two fingers to tilt James’ face up to look at him, “shame.”  
  
James clenched his fists but didn’t reply. Sendak stroked his cheek and went to sit down across from him again. “So, do you agree with this arrangement? I think your body for your peoples’ lives is a fair price.”  
  
James looked down at his clenched hands. He wanted to refuse…but, Sendak was right. He didn’t have a choice. Voltron wasn’t here, and Earth wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. Their best bet was lying powerless underground, a waste of precious resources. They could go hunting, but the Galra would track them down and attack them and, while they were defending themselves, anything they were hunting would flee.  
  
He had no choice. Even if he did, he certainly couldn’t escape now. He clenched his fists tighter, his body quivering as he felt the last of his pride burn away with the shame of what he had to do for his people. Sighing resignedly, he laid his hands flat on the table and then clasped them together. “…Okay.”  
  
“’Okay’?” Sendak smirked.  
  
  
“Nobody has to know, right?” James didn’t look up; he couldn’t bear to. The shame was too heavy. He saw Sendak’s hand moved towards him and then two fingers tilted his chin up, forcing him to look up at the Galra.  
  
“Nobody needs to know, if you would prefer it that way.” Sendak assured him.  
  
James nodded silently and then Sendak got up and went to James’ side, gently pulling him to his feet and leading him to the bed.  
  
\--  
  
Sendak started him off slow, almost taunting him with the difference in their size and strength. The way he removed James’ armor was mockingly slow and gentle, the zipper sounding too loud in the otherwise-silent tent. The only other sounds were his heart pounding in his ears and the crackle of the purple fire burning in the fireplace. Finally, his clothes were removed, but Sendak hadn’t touched his own yet and James didn’t dare to try to get it over with by doing it for him. He didn’t want to risk pissing him off and getting used as a punching bag or something.   
  
“When I had the Champion in my bed, it was after he had been given a prosthetic arm and many doses of quintessence. I wonder how well you will hold up, in comparison?” Sendak mused as he pulled away and went to a large chest. He opened it and James watched as he deactivated his own prosthetic and removed it, replacing it by installing another arm that looked more like his flesh one. He flexed the fingers a few times before shutting the chest and going to another one to get out a few items. “You are smaller than he was.” He remarked. “You might require quite a bit more preparation.”  
  
He returned to his side with the items: various sizes of dildos and a purple bottle. James eyed them warily and then turned his attention back to the Warlord. “Have you been penetrated before?” He asked calmly, as if he was talking about the weather or if James had seen the latest baseball game.  
  
Man, he missed baseball.  
  
“I…uh…no.” James admitted awkwardly.  
  
“Really? Well, then this will be a rather new experience for you. I do hope you enjoy it. Unlike with the Champion, who was quite experienced, I will have to be quite gentle with you for the first time.” He moved his prosthetic hand down and James gasped at the strangely warm touch of the metal touching his thigh. “But, if you upset me in any way, I will forego all gentleness and be quite cruel to you. Do you understand?”  
  
James nodded, shivering a bit. Sendak leaned in and tilted James’ chin up. “Good.” He pressed his lips to his, then kissed his neck before moving lower down his body. “Just do as I say and do not resist me. I am told I am a rather enjoyable bed partner.”  
  
He moved back up and kissed him again. “What shall I call you? Do you have a preference?”  
  
“I…’ James faltered. Was this a trick question? What if he answered wrong? “My name…is James Griffin. So…James or Griffin is good.”  
  
Sendak tried out both names and smirked. “James it is.” He pressed his prosthetic hand against his chest. “My, your heart beats quickly, doesn’t it? Like a frightened yalmor.”  
  
James bit his lip, wanting to tell him to just get it over with but not wanting to anger him. Even without the pincers, he could probably kill him with a powerful backhand. Or he’d do something worse.  
  
He decided to try another approach. “If we…take too long, the Garrison might get worried and send someone to look for us.” He said cautiously.  
  
Sendak chuckled and stroked his cheek. “Then, I suppose we should get started, hm? Turn over, pet.”  
  
James did as he said, and Sendak gripped his hips to raise them higher before spreading James’ legs and then he went to get the smallest dildo and the bottle. “After all, it would not do to have them come out here and see us like this, would it?” He moved behind him and gripped his hip before James felt something hard and went press against his anus.  
  
James gripped the bed under him, his body trembling as the metal object pushed into him a little. He couldn’t help it, he was scared. He’d never done this before, and Sendak looked like he was going to be painfully huge. He supposed he should count himself lucky that he’s at least preparing him for this instead of just shoving his whole length in unprepared. Especially since he rushed things…  
  
As before, Sendak was almost mockingly slow and gentle about it, and James buried his face in the bed as the sizes of the dildos got progressively bigger and bigger. Finally, or maybe too soon, the final dildo was pulled out and he heard the rustle of cloth as the Galra unfastened his bodysuit and brought out a dick that James was too terrified to look at. It was like a shot; if you didn’t look at it, you could pretend it wasn’t there. He heard the bottle open again for the, what, eighth time? Ninth? Then he felt something warm and hard and wet press against his ass and rub between his cheeks teasingly before it pushed inside and he let out a sharp “Oh!” sound as Sendak gripped his hips tightly and held him in place, pushing in deeper and deeper, more than the dildos did.  
  
It hurt. _God_ , it hurt. But it was also enjoyable too, and he hated it. He hated it so much that he was enjoying this. Sendak held him still for a bit, letting his body adjust to the full feeling, and then he pulled out almost all the way before shoving in _even deeper_ and James jolted and had to hang onto the bed to try to keep himself from flying off when Sendak did it again, pulling out slowly before _slamming_ back in. It was like a fucking anvil, or a hammer. Pull back, slam in. Pull back, slam in. He was grateful the tent was soundproof, because he was ashamed of the sounds he was making.  
  
Sendak said something about him adjusting well to it and then suddenly things got faster and rougher. Pull back, slam, pull back, slam, over and over and over and James grabbed onto Sendak’s wrists instead of the bed as the Galra lifted him up and pounding into him again and again, relentlessly breaking him in like a wild stallion he’d captured. And if this was kind, compared to what Shirogane had faced….well, he was pitying Shirogane.  
  
Finally, after what felt like forever, Sendak slammed him onto the bed on his stomach, face in the sheets and ass up, and spilled his seed into him without any hesitation. Then, to add insult to injury, he pumped James’ cock until he also released while Sendak was still going. Then, once he was finished, he laid down on top of him, still buried deep inside of him, and sighed happily.  
  
“As I thought,” he purred, stroking James’ hair, “you were _quite_ enjoyable. I look forward to our next meeting, James.”  
  
James didn’t reply, feeling too exhausted and sore to do so. Sendak remained buried deep inside of him for a bit longer before he finally pulled out and tucked himself back in before fastening his bodysuit.  
  
“Shall I prepare you a bath? Or would you prefer a shower?” Sendak asked as he walked over to that section of the tent.  
  
“So tired…” James murmured.  
  
“You can sleep once you are home. You should get cleaned up before then.” Sendak walked over and lifted James into his arms. “I will clean you, you may relax. Do not strain yourself.”  
  
James sighed. “Not sure how I’m gonna explain my sore body to anyone.”  
  
Sendak chuckled and dipped him into the water. “You will not need to. The water will soothe your sore body. This water is mixed with quintessence, after all.”  
  
“…Isn’t that bad?” James asked.  
  
“No, the quintessence is diluted by the water and so the usual effects, aside from the healing properties, do not affect you.” Sendak assured him. “We would not want anyone to suspect that you had willingly given yourself to me, after all.” He chuckled.  
  
James wanted to argue that he didn’t have a choice, so it wasn’t exactly _willingly_ , but that was a) bad idea and b) too exhausting a thing for him right now.  
  
The soreness went away, for sure, but the fatigue remained. Sendak cleaned him up and then drained the water before using the shower to rinse him off and get out the last of his seed and then he dried him off under a big warm fan before he took him to get dressed again.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Sendak asked as James fastened his armor over his bodysuit again.  
  
Soiled.  
Disgusting.  
Violated.  
Shameful.  
  
“…I feel great.” James said, moving his hands away from the fastening.  
  
“Good.” Sendak tilted his chin up and kissed him again. “Now, you should go retrieve your gun, and I will inform my men that you will be released to return and to fill your bags with food.” He lightly patted James’ ass. “And, maybe you should bring the car, next time.” He chuckled.  
  
James nodded. He was _not_ looking forward to walking out to where they left the car.  
  
\--  
  
“James!” Nadia cried as he rejoined them. “Are you okay, what happened?”  
  
“We made an arrangement; I spend some time with him in exchange for him giving us food. He’s very interested in our world.” James lied.  
  
“If he’s so interested, why does he want to destroy it?” Ryan asked, not buying it.  
  
“Who knows?” James shrugged.  
  
Their bags were loaded up and they made their way home. James looked over his shoulder as they left and then hurried away, not looking back again.  
  
When they arrived home with their ill-gotten gains, James excused himself to his room and there he finally curled up under a blanket and wept for what he’d had to do for his people.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak takes full advantage of his new arrangement with James, to his utter frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks

It wasn’t any easier the second time. This time, his team was told to help with stocking the car with the Galra soldiers while James paid for it in Sendak’s tent. He was bound to the bed and raised above it a bit and Sendak teased his body relentlessly with his lips, fingers and teeth, pushing James further and further to the brink.  
  
“S-Sendak…” James finally whimpered, and Sendak looked up from licking up James’ twitching cock. “Please…”  
  
Sendak chuckled and moved his other hand up to ease out the vibrator buried in James’ anus. “Needy already? We _really_ must work on your willpower.” He climbed onto the bed and unfastened his bodysuit, smirking down at the bound human before him. “Perhaps I should put it back in you before you leave and leave it in until we next meet?”  
  
“T-That’s not a good idea. I have to defecate and stuff.” James said awkwardly.  
  
“Then you may remove it for that and only that.” Sendak opened the bottle and coated his erection with the lubricant before lining himself up and pushing in.   
  
James gasped sharply, throwing his head back as Sendak gripped his hips and thrust in and out hard and fast. Apparently, after having him once, he wasn’t going to be as slow and gentle anymore. He supposed he should be grateful that he allowed his first time be less forceful than this time, but it was hard to be grateful for anything when he was being fucked hard enough to make his eyes roll back in his head, his body suspended in midair and swinging like a fucking hammock.  
  
Sendak looked down at him with a wolfish grin as he thrust into him again and again, harder, faster, his grip on James’ hips leaving bruises James would have to cover up later that accompanied other marks he’d left during his foreplay. Sendak was giving him the choice of whether to tell or not, but he wasn’t making it any easier to avoid people finding out.  
  
Finally, Sendak reached his limit and spilled into him again, one hand jerking James off to force him to ejaculate all over his chest and stomach. Then he thrust a few more times while releasing before he pushed forward, holding James still as his grip tightened around his hips.  
  
James let out a pitiful moan as he finally fell limp, his arms and legs dangling limping in their binds, a pathetic fuck-toy, a rag doll for Sendak to use like a sponge that would soak up everything he put in him. And James could do nothing about it.  
  
Finally, he pulled out and unlocked the binds, letting James fall to the bed with a groan. He was barely conscious enough to register being taken to be washed up and cleaned out, and then something was pushed back into him before he was dressed.  
  
“Remember, do not remove it except for when you must defecate.” Sendak said calmly. “We are going to build up your endurance.” He held up a small device and pushed a button. James gasped as he felt the vibrator inside him whirr to life. Then Sendak turned it off and chuckled. “Let us take you to the car. Your friends are waiting.”  
  
James nodded silently and put his helmet on before picking up his gun and following Sendak out. His team was waiting for him by the freshly-stocked car and he got in without a word. Sendak leaned on the car and chuckled. “I look forward to see you again soon, James.”  
  
Ryan glared at him as they all got in. “He’s just gotta have the last word, doesn’t he?”  
  
“Don’t say anything that could anger him, or he won’t be so nice.” James said as Nadia drove them away from there.  
  
“If this is him being ‘nice’, I’d hate to see him being ‘mean’.” Nadia shivered. “What’d you talk about, anyway? You seem pretty upset.”  
  
“I’m just tired.” James lied, biting back a wince as the vibrator turned on.  
  
“Well, once we get home, you can rest.” Nadia assured him.  
  
“Mm.” He nodded.  
  
Ina glanced at him, her thoughts her own.  
  
\--  
  
James would never really call himself an actor. He was good at playing the roles that were expected of him, the teacher’s pet, the good boy, the perfect student, but he wasn’t really an _actor_. But, he would have to put all his acting skills to task to avoid anyone noticing anything was amiss with him while Sendak was toying with him to “build up his endurance”.   
  
A particularly long meeting was made even more unbearable by the vibrator turning off and on, off and on, off and on, like some goddamn disco lights the whole time.  
  
“And what will we do if Voltron _doesn’t_ come back, hm? Let him kill us?” Admiral Sanda demanded.   
  
“Well, _clearly_ fighting with our trained troops wouldn’t work. What do _you_ intend, to just _give in_?” Professor Sam Holt asked.  
  
“We need to just take a direct route. You know how to get around a Galra ship, we can send in a small team—”  
  
“You mean the MFEs?” Sam interrupted her.  
  
“Yes, the MFEs. WE can send in a small group to sneak in and kill Sendak.” Sanda said, nodding firmly.  
  
“There’s just one problem, Admiral.” James said, catching their attention. “None of us are Galra, and every door on that ship requires Galra DNA to open it.”  
  
“You’re intelligent, you’ll find a way.” Sanda waved it off.  
  
“With all due respect, ma’am, Intelligence does not change my DNA pattern.” James sighed. “According to the information brought back with Professor Holt, The Paladins of Voltron had a Galran prosthetic to allow them to get around Galran ships. We don’t _have_ anything like that.”  
  
“Hm…we’ll have to figure that out then, won’t we?” She sighed. “I think we’ve said all we can here. Dismissed.”  
  
They left the meeting room, the MFEs and Professor Holt leaving last.  
  
“She never listens to me.” Sam sighed. “You’d think about her actions got good men and women killed that she’d listen to my advice.”  
  
“Professor Holt,” James walked up to him. “Are you sure that Voltron is coming?”  
  
“Of course they are. We just have to wait it out a bit longer.” He placed his hand on James’ shoulder and James resisted the wince that almost slipped out as his hand rested on a bruise left by Sendak the day before. “You’re doing so well, I promise it will all be worth it when they arrive. You’ll see; Voltron is the greatest weapon known to the universe. Sendak doesn’t stand a chance.”  
  
He couldn’t help it, it just slipped out. “Then why is he alive to attack us? Didn’t they fight him and win? How is he even here?”  
  
Sam looked taken aback by the question. “They…did beat him. But, the witch used dark magic to bring him back to life.” He explained.  
  
“So, he’s a zombie?” Nadia asked.  
  
“That’s one way of putting it.” Sam looked at a loss. “Look, uhm…I’m going to go and think on this. Why don’t you go relax for the rest of the day?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” They said before dispersing.  
  
James headed straight to his room and, once there, finally let go of the act and collapsed onto his bed, screaming into his pillow. The vibrator was, thankfully, off now but he had no idea when Sendak would activate it again.  
  
Admiral Sanda wanted them to sneak in and attack him. Unfortunately, they already knew that one-to-one, they had no chance. They weren’t Paladins of Voltron, they weren’t alien warriors, they were just ordinary humans with powerful weapons they didn’t fully understand that were too stubborn to admit when they’d lost. And if they attacked him, the food would stop and he’d probably punish James severely.  
  
He let out a groan as it turned on again and glared at the empty bed across from his, wondering _when the hell_ its old occupant was going to come back to Earth and kill this psycho already.  
  
\--  
  
He hated to admit it, even just to himself, but by day three he was already wanting to just get back to Sendak’s tent and get this stupid thing removed. They went out of food runs every week. Just a few more days to go.  
  
He wasn’t sure he could manage that long. Maybe he could claim sick?  
  
But, today was a trip to locate refugees that had called in begging for rescue, which meant it was all hands on deck, no calling in sick for this one. So, armed with a gun and medical supplies in his hands and an annoying vibrator in his ass, James set out with the rest of the MFEs to locate and rescue the refugees.  
  
“James, are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Nadia asked on the drive to the city. ‘You’re looking kind of pale today.”  
  
“I’m fine. I think I just need more rest. I didn’t sleep well last night.” James assured her.  
  
“As long as that’s all. Can’t have our leader getting sick on us.’ She said teasingly.  
  
“Just for that, if I _do_ get sick, I’m puking on you.” James smirked.  
  
“Oh no, the terror!” She laughed.  
  
He chuckled, then shivered a bit as the vibrator turned on again. Damn the consequences, he was going to have a talk with Sendak about his itchy trigger finger. He’d remove it, but he suspected that Sendak would know when he removed it and for how long. Maybe some sensor tech. For all he knows, it’s also a tracking bug.  
  
That thought made him shudder, but the others thankfully didn’t notice.  
  
“There, the old theater.” Ina pointed out. Nadia swerved into the parking lot and found a space close to the building. Then they quickly got out after she turned off the engine.  
  
“Perfect parking.” She grinned as they got out.  
  
“Let’s hurry in, before the Galra show up. I don’t like how quiet it is.” James said, glancing around.  
  
“Alright, let’s go.” Ryan nodded and hurried for the building.  
  
James moved to follow, then stopped. ‘What if it’s a tracking bug?’ He thought. “I’ll stay by the car, make sure it doesn’t get blown up.”  
  
“Alright, good. Secure our exit. We’ll see you when we get back.” Ina nodded and hurried in after them.  
  
James sighed and leaned against the car, gun at the ready. He didn’t like how quiet it was out here. The Galra were planning something, there’s no way they couldn’t have found this part of the city. He groaned as the vibrator turned on again and adjusted his stance slightly, looking around cautiously.  
  
After fifteen minutes, he frowned and used his radio to contact the others. “Everything okay in there? It’s real quiet out here.”  
  
“Yeah, we’re okay, but we can’t find the refugees anywhere.” Nadia replied.  
  
“What?” James breathed.  
  
“Yeah, we’ve checked every damn room in this place, but we haven’t found anyone, or any sign anyone’s been in here.”  
  
“Maybe we’re at the wrong place?” Ryan asked.  
  
“This is the only ‘old theater’ in town. We could check at any of the cinemas, however. Perhaps it would be prudent to contact Officer Angelo for confirmation, or perhaps an update.” Ina suggested.  
  
“Yeah…you guys keep looking, I’ll call the Garrison.” James turned on the Garrison channel, well aware that the Galra could show up at any time once they do this. “Garrison, this is Griffin. Do you copy?”  
  
“Griffin, this is the Garrison. Yes, we copy. What’s your situation?” The man on the other end asked.  
  
“We haven’t found any sign of the refugees in the location we were sent to, have you received an update on their location? Did they find another hiding place?” James asked.  
  
“Negative, Griffin. We’re still getting the distress call from the old theater, right where you are now according to our scanners. Are you sure you checked everywhere? Theaters like that tended to have underground sections under the stage.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll inform my team. Do you see any Galra activity in our area?” James asked.  
  
“Negative, Griffin. They’re being unusually quiet today, and I don’t like it.”  
  
“Neither do I. I’m going to keep the channel on just in case we need emergency backup. I’m going in to join the others. It could be a trap, and they’re going to need backup.” James headed in.  
  
“Be careful, soldier. Garrison out.”  
  
\--  
  
“Alright, guys. Officer Angelo said that there might be an underground area under the stage. I’m coming in to join you, there’s no Galra activity outside.” James said as he made his way through the theater.  
  
“There’s gotta be a door we missed, then. Let’s meet up at the stage.” Nadia replied.  
  
“Agreed.” James headed for the stage door and opened it, stepping inside.  
  
It was silent and dark, with rows and rows of seats between him and the stage. He made his way around the seats and up the steps to the stage, looking around. “Yeesh, theaters are creepy when there’s no one in them.” He commented, heading for backstage. If there was a way under the stage, it’d be there.  
  
“If you hear an opera singer, run like hell.” Ryan said grimly.  
  
“James, you’re waiting for us, right?” Nadia asked. “We’re almost there, we’ll meet up on stage.”  
  
“Alright.” He stopped and stood on the stage to wait, sighing.  
  
The light suddenly turned on above him and the doors slammed shut. James flinched and stepped back into the shadows, shielding his eyes from the light that followed him.  
  
“Hey, James? We’re here, but the door’s locked! We can’t get in!” Nadia called over the radio.  
  
“Should’ve known that the trap wouldn’t fucking spring until I got in.” James muttered, turning off his radio and removing his helmet. “Alright, fine. You got me alone. What game are you playing this time, Sendak?”  
  
“I have always enjoyed stage performances.” Sendak said from somewhere above him. “While robbing you of your resources, I have also picked up quite a few of your books, particularly your plays.”  
  
“Gh!” James hissed as he felt the vibrator turn on higher than it had before. He stumbled a bit and fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily. He barely noticed a pounding on the doors to the stage.  
  
Sendak jumped down and landed beside James, where he knelt down to stroke his cheek before he grabbed his hair and forced him to look up at him. “Your people seem to enjoy tragedy as much as mine.” He mused. “You find great satisfaction in watching a great warrior fail time and time again, in seeing lovers ripped apart. And there is not always a ‘happy ending’, is there? You delight in stories about death, and yet fear death at the same time knowing that you have so little time on this world.”  
  
James didn’t reply, his body trembling from the overstimulation from the vibrator. He didn’t know how much longer he could take this.  
  
“Why do you continue to fight a battle you cannot win?” Sendak asked.  
  
“The…refugees…” James managed through clenched teeth.  
  
Sendak held up a device and turned it on. James’ eyes widened as a voice started to play from it. “Can anyone hear me? Please, we need help! We’re at the old theater in town! Please, we can’t get out on our own! We’re at the—” Sendak shut it off.  
  
“…You sick son of a _bitch_ …” James hissed.  
  
Sendak laughed and roughly shoved him down, his face pushed against the cold, dusty wood of the stage. “Temper, little one. Now then, since we’re both here, why don’t we take care of your little problem, hm?” He held him down with his prosthetic while his flesh hand moved to unfasten his armor and unzip his bodysuit.   
  
“You’re not…playing fair!” James protested, trying to push the prosthetic off him. Sendak turned the vibrator up even higher and James cried out, completely immobile now. Sendak chuckled with satisfaction and moved his prosthetic hand, laying James down so he could easier remove his bodysuit.  
  
“T-There’s…no shower here.” James tried to reason.  
  
“Well, do you have another suggestion?” Sendak chuckled. “Or, would you rather I keep this in here until the next time you come begging for food in my tent?”  
  
James swallowed nervously. “I…I want it out…but…the mess…”  
  
“Then, you must earn it.” Sendak stroked James’ spine slowly. “If you want to avoid the mess, then what do you suggest?”  
  
He was leading up to something. Trying to get James to come to the conclusion himself, to ask for something Sendak wanted. James felt sick as he realized the only way he could avoid making a mess that would require a shower to properly clean, and still give Sendak his satisfaction.   
  
“T-Turn the…machine off. Take it out.” He pleaded. “If you do…” He swallowed back bile and reached up shaky hand to grip the bulge in Sendak’s bodysuit. “I’ll…I’ll take care of it in a way that won’t leave a mess.”  
  
Sendak smirked coldly and turned off the vibrator before slowly easing it out of him. “Very well.” He chuckled. “Show me how you intend to do that, my little pet.”  
  
James really hoped the others couldn’t hear them. He didn’t want them to know about this, about…them. He swallowed back bile again and reached up to unfasten the crotch area of Sendak’s bodysuit so he could ease out his erection. Damn bastard was already excited and he hadn’t even started. He glanced at the doors, wondering how long they’d hold, how long he had. He licked his lips, which seemed to please Sendak, and wrapped them around the tip, his fingers stroking along the sides as he took in more of the Galra’s massive length.  
  
He knew he couldn’t get it all in. Even if he got to deep-throating, he wouldn’t be able to get it all in, and he didn’t even know if he could do that. His jaw was aching just with the tip and getting even a little bit more was starting to really hurt. He pulled back, deep a deep breath, and went back on, sucking and kicking on the tip and carefully taking in more.  
  
God, he wanted to throw up. But, he couldn’t. He had to see it through and he had to swallow every last drop once he was done or there’d be an incriminating mess for others to find. He didn’t want that. They couldn’t know his shame.  
  
Sendak stroked his hair affectionately, humming encouragingly. “That’s it…good pet. Can you take in more? I suspect you can.”  
  
James doubted he could, but tried anyway. Sendak gripped his hair a bit and his prosthetic hand gripped James’ shoulder hard. James was grateful, he supposed, that he’d chosen not to wear the pincers for this…meeting. Probably because he didn’t intend to fight, that this right here was the only option. Not that James thought he could beat him, pincers or not.  
  
“That’s it…breathe through your nose, it will become easier the more you do it.” Sendak encouraged.  
  
‘Stop talking, just stop talking, what if the others heard?’ James thought frantically as he bobbed his head back and forth on it, steadily taking in more with each forward motion and taking a deep breath every time he pulled off.  
  
He wondered if Shirogane had to do this, if he did it better. Then again, he was an engaged man in his twenties when James met him, he’d probably done it many times with anyone he’d been with. Maybe none as big as Sendak, but he at least knew what the hell to do. James had never had any kind of sexual experience until this week, aside from awkward, silent masturbation sessions while he tried not to wake Keith sleeping in the other bed.   
  
“Mmh…mmmph…” He pulled off again, panting heavily. He was on it too long, how was he going to be able to hold himself on long enough to swallow it all? He took a deep breath and then went back on, gripping Sendak’s hip with one hand while the other continued to stroke and rub.  
  
“You’re doing so well.” Sendak praised. “Not much longer now, pet.”  
  
“Mmh…mmm…” James glanced up at the Galra, who was smirking down at him like he was laughing at some private joke. James glanced back down at his work, not sure which was worse to look at.  
  
The pounding had stopped. Were they calling for backup? Were they in trouble? Or maybe they’d just given up on him? James looked over with concern when he pulled off for air.  
  
“Do not concern yourself with them at this time.” Sendak told him calmly. “They are unharmed, as long as you comply.”  
  
James nodded and took a deep breath before getting back to work. That explained that, then. They’d been caught by Sendak’s men. Why didn’t any Galra show up on the radar? Did they have a way to conceal themselves from scanners? Damn.  
  
“Almost there…can you feel it?” Sendak asked, stroking his hair.   
  
James did feel it. He was throbbing now, and James gripped his hips with both hands as he bobbed his head back and forth, pulling off fully to took a deep breath before going back in for more.  
  
Finally, Sendak grabbed his head and held him still as he pushed further in, gagging James as he filled his mouth with thick, sticky seed. James fought back tears as he forced himself to swallow to avoid drowning as Sendak held him in place. He didn’t know how long he was chugging the stuff, but finally it stopped flowing in and he swallowed the last of it before Sendak pulled him off and let him breathe unhindered.  
  
James coughed harshly and brought a hand up his lips, fighting back the urge to throw up. That could wait until later. Right now, he couldn’t show that kind of weakness. He sat there on his knees recovering from it while Sendak tucked himself back in and fastened his bodysuit. “You have done well.” He patted his head like a pet. “Get dressed and rejoin your team. I’ll call my men off.” He pulled James to his feet and kissed him before jumping up to the rafters and shutting off the lights.  
  
James redressed in silence and darkness, wondering when his life turned into a living nightmare.  
  
\--  
  
“James!” Nadia cried when he finally came out and joined them. “They came out of nowhere, we couldn’t leave, and we couldn’t get the door open. What happened in there? Did I hear Sendak?!”  
  
James glanced to the side. “He just wanted to…talk to me. There were never any refugees.” He held up the device Sendak had left him. “He tricked us into coming here so he could get me alone.”  
  
“Why?” Ina frowned.  
  
James didn’t answer, going outside to the car.  
  
“James?” Ryan followed after him.  
  
“It’s just a game to him. That’s all it is.” He got in and curled up. “Let’s go home. The distress call was a fake.”  
  
Ryan clenched his fists and then nodded, the girls getting in with him before they drove back home.  
  
James looked out the window as they drove, wondering what the hell Sendak would do next. At least he could sleep without that stupid vibrator constantly waking him up tonight.  
  
Silver lining to this whole terrible day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck is Sendak planning next time?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business as usual, but Sendak has some news for James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks

The rest of the week was blessedly quiet, but then of course it was time to go out looking for food again. James dressed in his armor with a heavy heart and headed out with the other three.  
  
“James, you’ve been acting weird since Sendak caught us in the food tent.” Nadia said as she drove them to the city. “What do you guys talk about that freaks you out so much?”  
  
“I’m not ‘acting weird’, I’m just tired.” James sighed, looking out the window. “Let’s just get the food and then go back home.”  
  
“Why don’t you want us to tell the Garrison where we get the food?” Nadia decided to ask instead.  
  
“They might not trust it. They’d ask why he gave it to us.” James replied.  
  
“We can just tell them the truth; he gives it in exchange for you telling him about Earth. Unless…” She glanced at him in the rearview mirror. “That’s not what you’re actually talking about?”  
  
“Can we change the subject?” James snapped.  
  
The other three exchanged looks but didn’t press it. They pulled up to the Galra Camp and parked before getting out, the Galra soldiers gathering around them as they did.  
  
“That time already? Phew, how time flies, eh?” One of the soldiers laughed.  
  
“Well, you know where he is.” Another gestured to Sendak’s tent with a mock-bow and James silently walked towards it.  
  
“What do they talk about in there?” He heard Nadia asked.  
  
“I’m sure if your leader wanted you to know, he’d tell you.” One of the soldiers chuckled.  
  
James pushed aside the flap to enter the tent and stepped inside, removing his helmet and tossing it aside with his gun before lowering himself to his knees.  
  
Sendak looked up from his meal and chuckled. “My, is it that time already? Well, you’re just in time for lunch. Come and have a seat.” He gestured to the chair across from him.  
  
James stood up and walked over to sit down, watching as Sendak filled a plate for him. “You didn’t count the days?”  
  
“I knew it was soon, but I do have other things to do.” Sendak said as he poured James a drink and passed it over. “I am actually planning to go back to the Galra Empire briefly in a movement.”  
  
James pursed his lips. “For how long?”  
  
“Oh, only a pheob. However, rest assured, I will return.” He hummed. “Will you miss me in my absence? It has only been two movements since we started this arrangement.”  
  
“I’m concerned about us not being able to get food while you’re gone, that’s all.” James glanced away.  
  
Sendak leaned in and smirked. “I will instruct my men to provide your people with food for the movements I am gone…if you accompany me to the Galra Empire as my entertainment.”  
  
James stood up so fast he knocked the chair over. “What?!”  
  
“Shh.” Sendak stood up and went to the flap, closing it to secure the soundproof nature of the tent. “I believe you understood me quite well. If not, I will repeat it. I will instruct my men to continue to provide food to your team to bring back to your hive and you, in return, will accompany me to the Galra Empire as my entertainment.”  
  
James shakily knelt to pick up his chair and then sat down in it, looking at his food silently. “May I…request an addition to this?”  
  
“I will consider it.” Sendak walked over and sat back down.  
  
“Will you…also call off the patrols, so my people can safely find shelter during this month?” James looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
“Hm…” Sendak reached out and stroked his cheek. “Very well, but on one condition. The mines are not to be touched by your people. I do not want to hear of any attempts of rescue of the people already captive during the time I am away. I am being generous by allowing them a brief respite.”  
  
James bit his lip. “I don’t know how I can communicate that to them…”  
  
Sendak chuckled. “You will not be able to, not without telling them the truth. I planned to just have you simply ‘go missing on patrol’ and be located a pheob later.”  
  
James sighed. “That’s…probably for the best.”  
  
“Therefore, it would not be wise to have anything change so drastically in my absence. Unless you intend to inform them of our meetings?” Sendak smirked.  
  
“No.” James shook his head.  
  
“Then, I am afraid I will have to refuse your request.” Sendak went back to his meal. “Of course, even if you had not complied, I would have taken you anyway the next time we met. By agreeing to accompany me, however, you have ensured your people will not perish from starvation in my absence.”  
  
“…Great.” James sighed and started to eat, deciding it would be rude to refuse. While part of him wanted to take his time, he knew that he’d only be prolonging the inevitable and he ate at a normal military pace before standing up and going to sit on the bed.  
  
“So eager.” Sendak teased before finishing his drink and standing up. “I do hope that you will learn to take your time and not rush me when we are enroute to Central Command.” He set his cup down and walked over to stand by the bed. “Well? Remove your clothes.”  
  
James nodded and did as he was told, stripping quickly before sitting back on the bed. Sendak unfastened his bodysuit and took out his dick and James tensed before taking it in his hand and started to pump and rub it, looking up at the Galra.  
  
“Use your mouth.” Sendak smirked.  
  
James nodded and leaned forward, licking the tip before taking it into his mouth. At least it was easier this time, now that he knew he could do it. Even if he felt like throwing up, at least he wasn’t panicking, afraid of being discovered at any moment. It made it easier to breathe through his nose when his heart wasn’t pounding in his throat. Speaking of throat, he was taking Sendak pretty deep now.  
  
“Good, good. Much better than before.” Sendak praised, chuckling. “You’re adjusting to this a lot quicker than the Champion did.”  
  
“Mm…mmn…” James glanced up at him, hating that he enjoyed the praise. He’d always been so eager to please and this was no different.  
  
“I may have to put you on a leash to ensure no one takes you from me.” Sendak chuckled, stroking his hair. “Oh, you will look exquisite in the outfits I have in mind for you.”  
  
James glanced back down, focusing on his work. “Hm…mm…”  
  
“That is enough.” Sendak pulled him off. “As pleasant as it was to watch you swallow it the other day, I would much prefer we do it this way. Turn yourself over.”  
  
James turned himself over obediently and Sendak gripped his hips before spreading his cheeks a bit. “You’re still so loose. Have you been keeping yourself prepared for me?” He asked with amusement.  
  
James glanced away, blushing. Yes, he _had_ , but that was just so they spent less time doing this. And he wasn’t thinking of Sendak while he did it, not that he’d ever admit it to anyone. Especially not the object of his unrequited fantasies.  
  
Since James had kept himself prepared so well, because of course he made sure to do it extremely well, Sendak took no time in coating himself with lube and pushing inside as deep as he could go before he started to thrust in and out of him relentlessly, almost animalistically. James cried out and clawed at the blankets as he was lifted off the bed slightly so Sendak could slam into him again and again, taking great delight in his cries of both pleasure and pain.  
  
James was terrified about how things would be like in the coming month, when he “goes missing”. He doubted Sendak would go easy on him, and would thoroughly take advantage of the fact that he had him all to himself for an entire month.  
  
God, he was already regretting agreeing, but it was either agree and ensure his people would still get food, or get fucking abducted for a month and who knows what the difference in his treatment would be like.   
  
Sendak was like the little girl that had a little curl. When he was good, he was very, very good, and when he was mad he was horrid. Or maybe it was “bad”, not mad. Hard to remember when you’re being fucked into the bed. Either way, it was a bad idea to do anything that might piss off Sendak, who had all the Draw 4 cards and Color Cards and Reverse Cards and you just had a couple number cards for colors and numbers that never landed and your cards just kept building up and maybe it was a bad idea to play Uno with the team the night before.  
  
“You are distracted.” Sendak said in a sing-song tone. “Perhaps I should be a little rougher? Hm? Your expression is betraying your thinking.”  
  
“S-Sorry!” James squeaked as Sendak slammed into him harder and faster than before, and then he couldn’t manage to say or even think anything else, hanging limply as Sendak fucked his brains out of commission until he was done. Then he was filled up with Sendak’s seed and dropped onto the bed after Sendak pulled out.  
  
“Nn…” James groaned.  
  
“Don’t get so distracted again.” Sendak stroked down his spine. “Understand?”  
  
“Yes, sir…” James said quietly.  
  
Sendak smirked and stroked up his spine before walking away to pour a drink into James cup. Then he walked back over to the bed. “Drink. You’ve screamed yourself hoarse.”  
  
James slowly, painfully, sat up and accepted the drink. He brought it to his lips and quietly drank, grateful for the cool liquid soothing his throat.  
  
Sendak nodded approvingly and stroked his hair fondly. James looked up at him and cleared his sore throat. “Uhm…why do you keep doing that?”  
  
“Hm?” Sendak asked.  
  
“Stroking my hair.” James clarified.  
  
“Your hair is a different texture from the Champion’s, and longer. I enjoy running my fingers through it.” Sendak said, continuing to do so.  
  
“…Okay.” James went back to his drink.  
  
Sendak chuckled and then tucked himself back in before fastening his bodysuit. “Once you are finished, I will bathe you and then you may get dressed and return to your people.”  
  
“Okay.” James set his empty cup down and Sendak came over to lift him up and take him to the bath.  
  
“You know, the Champion had long hair at one point. I wonder if I could convince you to grow yours out.” Sendak said as he dipped him into the water and started to clean him.  
  
James pursed his lips but didn’t reply, letting him do as he liked. He hated it, hated every moment, but he knew that his people would suffer if he didn’t. And the worst part is that he has to listen to Admiral Sanda and Professor Holt argue over the war (War, what war? This is an occupation.) knowing that if they did anything sneaky like she suggested, the food would stop and who knows what would happen to him and his team? Sendak was terrifying enough when he was happy. James didn’t want to see him when he was angry.  
  
Sendak finished bathing him and then drained it and took him to the shower to rinse off and get fully cleaned out and then he was brought over to get dressed.  
  
“Should I…pack anything?” He asked as he got dressed.  
  
“Nothing that you would not normally bring along on your scavenging missions.” Sendak rubbed his head with a cruel smile. “After all, we cannot even _hint_ to them that you knew you would be leaving. Unless you would like them to find out about what we do together, to ensure your people do not starve to death?”  
  
“N-No.” James shook his head.  
  
“As I said before, the choice to allow them to know is entirely your own.” Sendak left his side to let him get dressed in peace. “I, for one, am enjoying this game. But, if ever you get tired of sneaking about, feel free to inform them of your shame.”  
  
James fastened his armor in silence and then got up to retrieve his helmet and gun. Sendak opened the flap for him and James headed out to join the others at the stocked car.  
  
“Perhaps you would not have to restock so often, if you would stop collecting refugees.” Sendak advised as James passed him.  
  
“The less people that you take to your mines to suffer, the better.” James replied coolly. “If I have to suffer so we can save more people, then that’s fine.”  
  
Sendak smirked and then closed the flap behind him. James got into the car without a word to the others and Nadia took that as a sign he didn’t want to talk and took them home.  
  
\--  
  
James flopped onto his bed and sighed, looking at the empty bed on the other side of the room. “What would you do, in this situation?” He asked its missing occupant. “Would you do what I’m doing, selling your body for food? Or would you risk everyone’s lives and fight?” He rolled onto his side and curled up. “What kind of things will I see out there? What have you seen?”  
  
The bed was, as usual, silent and cold. He was talking to a memory. “Pathetic.” He berated himself, rolling onto his other side to look away from it. “He’s gone…get over it. He left the Garrison, he left Earth, and now he’s just…gone. It’s time to stop hoping for a fucking miracle.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “Just…keep everyone alive. That’s all we can do now. Survive.”  
  
“Voltron will come” was the endless mantra they heard every time someone even suggested surrendering. “Voltron will come” was the qwords of comfort every time they lost someone. Two years ago, he lost his parents in the first wave and his mentor Adam Wallace not too long after. Voltron didn’t come then. They weren’t here now. And there was no sign of them, or their Coalition.  
  
And now Earth was at the point of desperation where James was bargaining with the devil just to keep them alive so Professor Holt could keep praying for a miracle James had all but given up on at this point. What would they do, if they knew? Would they be disgusted? Probably. Could anyone else do this? Take what Sendak gave and pretend nothing had happened?   
  
He doubted it. He really doubted it. He wondered how long Shirogane endured Sendak’s attentions, and how he didn’t go insane from them.  
  
He sighed and picked up his phone, which had mostly been for pictures, games, notes and an alarm ever since the satellites went down. He flipped through the pictures with a sigh, stopping on one of him and Keith Kogane. It was after a partnered test and they’d worked so well together. James had snapped a picture of Keith laughing as they celebrated beating the other teams and it was one of his favorite pictures.  
  
Of course, he recalled bitterly, Shirogane had shown up moments after and Keith had followed him like a little puppy to wherever they went. The cliffs, his room…space. Where Shirogane led, Keith would follow. Always.   
  
He sighed and exited from the picture. “Would you have even cared, as long as Shirogane was safe? Would you let everyone else starve and hide away with him, if he wanted it?” He murmured.  
  
God, this was depressing. Pathetic. At least he had one thing going for him, he was a quicker learner than Shirogane when it came to _pleasing Sendak_.  
  
And that’s what was important. As long as Sendak was happy, everything would be alright. He just had to keep following orders like a good soldier, whether it’s shooting the enemy…or sucking his dick.  
  
The thought made him feel sick and he curled up tightly in his blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You keep talking to yourself, people are gonna think you're crazy.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak takes James into space with him, but there's something going on out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks

Knowing that in a week he would be “abducted” by Sendak and couldn’t even tell his team about why he would be taken made him feel guilty. He wanted to tell them, but he didn’t want to burden them with it at the same time. Besides, he couldn’t bear the thought of them seeing him differently.  
  
With that in mind, he pretended that nothing had changed, that all was well. He went out on patrols and trained with his team the same as usual, even as he counted down the days in his head.  
  
“What if we had the MFEs steal some Galra blood and injected it in one or two of them, maybe that would give them enough Galra DNA to open the doors?” Admiral Sanda suggested during a meeting.  
  
“We’d need a lot more than a little bit. We’d have to do a full blood transfusion for that to work.” Professor Sam Holt shook his head. “We’d have to actually capture a Galra.”  
  
“Well, then we should see about doing that.” Sanda nodded firmly. “Anything to give us an edge.”  
  
“…You want our people to capture a Galra. With all due respect, Admiral Sanda, they are barely managing to beat them in battle! Capture isn’t exactly an option! And even if all we needed was a vial or two or blood for your plan to work, they’d have to seduce one of them into removing their armor for it!” Sam said sharply. “You don’t know these Galra like I do. Our people could never manage to capture them, we don’t have the—”  
  
“Then what do you suggest?!” She snapped, cutting him off. “Because right now we’re barely getting by with the food the MFEs bring in and more and more refugees keep turning up because the Galra destroy more of our cities, looking for a weapon that _isn’t here_!”  
  
He didn’t have an answer for her. No one did. With a huff, she dismissed everyone from the meeting but the MFEs and then approached them.  
  
“You heard what he said, right?” She asked quietly. “The only way to get under their armor is seduce them. I hate it as much as you, but we might have to do that. We might have some elephant tranquilizers in the armory, so you can bring one of them back. Think you’re up to it?”  
  
“Up to seducing the aliens?” Nadia asked. “Are you sure they’re even into us?”  
  
James pursed his lips as Sanda replied. “We can only hope. As is it, we’re only on the defensive and need to make some offensive measures.”  
  
“Offensive” was right. Sendak would be _pissed_ if he found out what they were planning and he’d take it out on James for sure. And James wasn’t going to tell anyone that he was already “seducing” a Galra, and not on his own terms. He was just lucky she hadn’t asked about where they got the food.  
  
“Griffin?” Sanda caught his attention. “Are you listening?”  
  
“Yes, Admiral.” He said, standing at attention. “In order for us to seduce them, we would have to go out without weapons. But, what if they take that as complete surrender? Or they take my team and I off-planet?”  
  
“Do everything you can to prevent that happening. And as for the weapons…bring them anyway. For all we know, fighting is part of their mating dance. I can’t make sense of those archives Holt brought back with him.” She turned and walk away. “Dismissed.”  
  
‘Do everything you can to prevent that happening, she says.’ James thought as she and his team left the meeting room behind her. ‘I hope she blames herself and her asinine orders when I go missing next week.’  
  
“Hey, James?” Nadia turns to him. “You won’t…actually do what she’s saying to do, right? I mean…talking is one thing, but…”  
  
“Orders are orders.” James brushed it off and walked on. “I’m going to see about those elephant tranquilizers.”  
  
“…You don’t think he’ll really do it?” He heard Nadia asked.  
  
“James? He doesn’t even look at other guys in the showers. Hell, he makes sure he’s alone when he showers. I doubt he would actually seduce and sleep with the enemy.” Ryan replied.  
  
“Maybe I’ll do it. Some of them are kinda’ cute.” Nadia declared.  
  
“Furry.” Ina and Ryan said in unison.  
  
Nadia let out a scandalized gasp.  
  
James sighed and retreated to his room.  
  
\--  
  
“She’s insane. Desperate. She’s actually suggesting that we…that I…” He looked at his full-length mirror. “…Do exactly what I’ve been doing for the past couple of weeks. Does that mean that I should just tell her what I’ve been doing to make sure we have food? No, I can’t. It’s one thing to seduce once to get a vial of blood, or capture a Galra, but what I’ve been doing is…it’s not…” He sighed and sat on the empty bed. “What do you think? Should I tell her? Or…no. I can’t tell her. You’re right; it’s different.”  
  
He sighed and curled up, staring at the floor. “What I’ve been doing is fraternizing with the enemy. But, it’s not like I _want_ to. I just…I had _no choice_. He was going to _kill_ us, and…” He bit his lip. “And we were desperate. You understand, right?”  
  
Okay, so maybe he was starting to lose it a little. His daily conversations with an empty bed and a memory had been evolving into actually acting like he was there with him. The problem was that, if he were, Sendak wouldn’t be a problem. At least, the real one. The one in James’ memory was wearing a Garrison cadet uniform, like before he left.  
  
At least he wasn’t actually seeing and hearing him. _That_ would be a sign he needed to stop.  
  
He heard a knock at the door and looked over. “Yes?”  
  
“James, can we talk?” Ryan asked softly.  
  
James hesitated, then went to open the door. “What’s up?”  
  
Ryan stepped in and closed it behind him. “…What do you and Sendak talk about in that tent?”  
  
James glanced away. “Just…Earth.”  
  
“James, ever since you started meeting with him privately, you’ve been avoiding showers with the other guys.” Ryan said, frowning. “Even with me.”  
  
“Ry—”  
  
“I’m sorry, captain.” Ryan suddenly slammed him against the door and held him in place with one hand while the other unzipped his jacket.  
  
“Hey, let go!” James protested.  
  
“If I’m wrong, I apologize. But, if I’m right…” He pulled the jacket open and then faltered, seeing marks on James’ collarbone above the gray tanktop. “…Oh, James…”  
  
James shoved him back and zipped his jacket back up. “I had to. It was the only way he’d give us food. My body for our lives. And now, next week, I’m going off-planet with him for a month. In return for my agreeing to accompany him, and he would’ve just kidnapped me and left you to flounder if I refused, he’ll make sure you guys still get food.”  
  
“You…why didn’t you tell us?” Ryan asked softly.  
  
“Because I didn’t want you to look at me with the expression you have now.” James looked away from him. “I didn’t want anyone to know of my shame.”  
  
“James…” Ryan reached out to gently cup his cheek. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise. What he’s been making you do…it’s horrible. If I could take your place—”  
  
“I wouldn’t let you.” James cut him off. “No one but me should have to endure his twisted bedroom games.”  
  
“So, the false distress call…when we couldn’t get in and heard him…” Ryan cringed.  
  
James nodded. “Yeah. He made me suck him off on the stage before he would let me out.”  
  
Ryan looked like he was going to be sick. “…I hate him.”  
  
“Yeah. Me too.” James walked over and sat on his bed. “But, if I don’t keep him happy by giving him my body every time he wants it, Earth will suffer. The food will stop, he might take me anyway and torture me like he did to Shirogane, and Voltron would have nothing to come back to.”  
  
“He did _what_ to Shirogane?” Ryan hissed.  
  
“Apparently, during the year he was presumed dead, he was in the custody of the Galra Empire being kept as Sendak’s personal pet.” James sighed. “And, just like at the Garrison, I’m following in his footsteps. The Golden Boy of the Garrison, the perfect role model…reduced to Sendak’s…whore.” He cringed.  
  
Ryan walked over and placed his hands on his shoulders. “You are _not_ a _whore_ , James.”  
  
“How would you describe it? I have sex with him for some kind of reward.” James frowned. “No matter what my reasons, the fact is that’s what I’ve become. And it’s humiliating and UI…I _never_ wanted you guys to know, to realize that I’m…when you guys were talking earlier, saying that you didn’t think I would ever seduce a Galra for Sanda’s plan…you had such a high opinion of me, but the fact is that I’m _not_ as perfect and pure as everyone thinks!” Tears formed in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks and Ryan jolted in surprise.   
  
“Maybe I _used_ to be, but it’s only been three weeks now and Sendak’s reduced me to…to this!” He gestured to himself. “You know when you guys thought that I was sick, and I told you I was just tired? He had a fucking _vibrator_ in my ass and he was playing with the damn _switch_ for the few days I had it in – until he tricked me into coming to the theater to suck him off.” James looked down, his tears hitting his clenched fists on his lap. “He removed it then, after I paid for it with my mouth.”  
  
“That guy is so sick.” Ryan hissed. “And now he’s going to take you away for…how long?”  
  
“A month. During which time, as long as I behave, you guys will still be able to collect the food.” He looked up at Ryan, who pulled out a handkerchief and started to dry his tears. “It’s…a small price to pay, to keep everyone alive.”  
  
“You shouldn’t _have_ to pay it.” Ryan sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. “And if you need to vent about it…I’m here.”  
  
“Probably better than talking to Keith’s bed.” James remarked, smiling wryly.  
  
Ryan nodded. “Do you know when he’ll be taking you?”  
  
James shook his head. “’Next week’, he said. Don’t know if he means during the next food run or something time after it.”  
  
“And we can’t tell the girls where you’re going.” Ryan sighed. “Shit.”  
  
“Just…pretend you don’t know.” James sighed. “I’m gonna lie down, Ry.”  
  
“Alright.” Ryan nodded. “You know where I am if you need to talk.” He headed for the door.  
  
James nodded, turning over and curling up on his side, facing away from him. Ryan clenched his fist tightly before he opened the door and headed out, closing it behind him.  
  
\--  
  
The days ticked by. They carried tranquilizers on them just in case they actually _did_ get a chance to capture one, but James wasn’t too intent on using any. Not when Sendak was going to take him away to outer space any day now, and he did _not_ want him pissed off when he did.  
  
Acting like nothing had changed, like he was going about to disappear without any warning to the others for a month, was difficult but he somehow managed it. And, all too soon, it was the time to go out for a food run.  
  
James packed his phone into his armor and checked his gun out of habit. He knew he wouldn’t need it, but he still brought it. Just in case.  
  
“Well…time to bring home the bacon.” Nadia said lightheartedly as they got in the car.  
  
Ryan glanced at James, probably wondering if he was really okay. Short answer? No. He was far from okay, and probably wouldn’t be okay for a long, long time. But he’d act like he was fine with smile on his face while internally screaming forever.  
  
They parked outside the Galra Camp and got out to head inside as usual. Ryan looked at James as they split off, them to the food tent and James to Sendak’s tent, and James gave him a reassuring smile and a wave goodbye before he pulled the flap of the tent aside and stepped in.  
  
“Ah, good. You have arrived.” Sendak walked over to him and placed a hand on James’ waist with a cold smile. “Now we can leave.”  
  
Before James could reply, Sendak lifted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him out and towards a smaller Galra ship that was parked behind it. “H-Hey, wait!” He protested as he was carried. “I can walk, this isn’t necessary!”  
  
Sendak laughed and walked on. James heard his team’s voice and looked over to see they’d come out to find out what had happened. Nadia raised her gun and Ryan quickly stopped her, though James couldn’t hear what he was saying.  
  
“Did you have to make a production out of it?!” James asked, blushing a bit as he realized they would undoubtably report back about his being captured by Sendak and abducted to space.  
  
“Would you have preferred to have disappeared without a trace?” Sendak asked as he set him down in the ship and shut the door. “Go take a seat.” He locked it and walked over to get in the pilot’s chair. James sat in the co-pilot’s chair with a huffy pout, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Actually, yeah, I would’ve preferred that. I could’ve come back a month later and said I was just trapped somewhere, but now they’re going to see me as _stupid_ because I got captured.” James huffed.  
  
“You still have pride, even after what I’ve made you do.” Sendak mused. “By the time we return, that will be gone.”  
  
“Is that a challenge?” James asked.  
  
Sendak raised an eyebrow and turned his good eye towards him. “You may take it as such. I will take great enjoyment in breaking your pride into pieces that you will attempt to put back together.” He looked forward again and then put the ship on autopilot so he could relax on the way back to his battleship.  
  
“And I’ll take great enjoyment in seeing you grow increasingly frustrated that I’m not broken.” James said, smirking.  
  
Sendak chuckled and then reached out to grab him, lifting him up easily and setting him on his lap. “Well, then. Game on.” He roughly gripped James’ hair and kissed him, his prosthetic holding James in place on his lap.  
  
James winced and parted his lips a bit, which Sendak took advantage of to shove his large tongue down his throat. James groaned and tried to move his arms, but the prosthetic’s pincers held him a tight as a vice and he couldn’t move them at all. Finally, he removed his tongue and let him go, dropping him back into the other seat.  
  
James sighed and curled up. He had to be strong. He would _not_ lose.  
  
\--  
  
When they arrived on the ship, Sendak took James to his private quarters and had him bathed and changed into something less Earth and more…well, he wasn’t sure where it was from. He didn’t know this material. It wasn’t cotton. It wasn’t polyester. And it wasn’t leather. Wasn’t silk, either.  
  
“Kind of feels like scales.” He murmured, running his fingers over the strange clothing.  
  
“Do you like it?” Sendak walked up to him. “You should know that the Champion never wore anything so nice. He was a prisoner, after all, and a fighter in the Arena. You, however, will not be going to the Arena as anything but a spectator.” He moved behind him and James felt something wrap around his neck and close at the back. “There. Now _everyone_ will know who you belong to and you will not be harmed by anyone.”  
  
“Great.” James said, looking up at him. “When do we leave?”  
  
“We already have.” Sendak chuckled. “While you were in the bath, I gave the order. We’ll be passing through Honerva’s wormhole very soon.”  
  
“Okay…” James nodded, then looked down at his outfit again. “So…is this normal Galra fashion?”  
  
“No. I just thought it would look good on you.” Sendak chuckled. “I intend to adorn you with all kinds of trinkets, since your body is not as sensitive as a Galra’s. For instance, _we_ cannot have anything on our ears, but you could.” He traced the shape of James’ round ear, making him shiver a bit. “You will cooperate, of course, James?”  
  
James nodded, thinking of his people back on Earth. For them, he would endure anything Sendak had planned. He had to. He would return to them with his mind intact, he swore.  
  
“Good.” Sendak rubbed his head and then led him to the door. “Come along now, you’ll be joining me on the bridge.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” James replied as he was led out of the room, the door sliding open and shut as they left it.  
  
“Stay by my side and do not wander, or I will punish you.” Sendak warned him as he took him onto the elevator.  
  
James nodded. “Yes, sir.” He paused. “Uhm…may I ask a question?”  
  
“Go ahead.” Sendak nodded.  
  
“This outfit is a little…uhm…revealing. And kind of dress-like. Why did you pick this one?” James asked.  
  
“Because the color matches your eyes, and because I want to see your body.” He stroked James’ exposed side and he shivered a bit. “Oh? Did that bring you pleasure?”  
  
James glanced away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
Sendak smirked and stopped the elevator before kissing James. “I think you do.” He purred, pinning him against the wall. “Have you been preparing yourself for me?”  
  
James blushed. “I…uh…”  
  
“Good.” Sendak unfastened his bodysuit at the crotch area and pushed James down onto his knees. “Get me good and wet, because I am making you work for that food now.’  
  
James bit back his pride and humiliation and did as he said, licking and sucking Sendak’s erection, making sure to be extra slobbery on it. Once Sendak was satisfied, he pulled James up and pinned him against the wall again, lifting him higher. Then he pulled up the skirt of James’ outfit and tugged down his silky underwear, also provided by Sendak, so he could bury himself deep inside of James’ ass. James cried out and then bit his lip as he clung to him, letting him pull him up and shove him down as he pleased.  
  
“You’re so obedient.” Sendak chuckled as he thrust in and out of the young man. “I’m impressed by the lengths you’re willing to go for your people. But, I wonder just how far I can make you go.” He purred, licking his lips.  
  
“Nnnn..hnnn…mmgh…” James could barely get a sound out besides his groans and moans, his grip barely holding onto Sendak’s armor as he was relentlessly fucked in the elevator.  
  
Finally, Sendak pulled out and then lowered James down to shove his throbbing erection down his throat, instead. James took the hint and sucked and licked it until he emptied his seed down his throat, one hand holding his head in place to make sure he swallowed every last drop.  
  
Once he was satisfied, he let him go and watched as James pulled his underwear up and his skirt down before tucking Sendak back in and fastening his bodysuit for him. Nodding with approval, Sendak started the elevator again and they continued on their way.  
  
They reached the bridge and he led him out to a captain’s chair that was above all the rest. There, he sat down in it and picked James up to put in his lap. “Report.” He said to his men, while stroking James’ exposed sides with his large hand.  
  
“Yes, sir. We are approaching the wormhole, estimated time of arrival will be ten ticks.” One of the Galra replied.  
  
Before their eyes, a wormhole opened up invitingly and they went inside without hesitation. Sendak slipped his fingers under the dress James wore and started to fondle his body. He leaned in and murmured “Think you can handle doing it in front of everyone here, James?”  
  
James’ cheeks went pink and he looked up at him. “You mean…”  
  
“Do you, or do you not?” Sendak smirked and gestured to his crotch.   
  
“Didn’t we just…a bit ago?” James looked towards the elevator.  
  
“Commander, incoming message from the High Priestess.” One of the Galra said.   
  
To James’ relief, that made Sendak drop the subject and move his hand to James’ waist instead of under his dress. “Answer it.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” A screen popped up with a formidable-looking elven woman looking down at them all.  
  
“Sendak, I am altering the exit point. It seems that we have another spy and the coalition has people setting up an ambush. Rest assured, I am dealing with it as we speak, but I am going to let you out somewhere else just to be safe.” The woman said calmly.  
  
“Understood.” Sendak nodded.  
  
“Safe travels, I will inform you when I have the rebel leader in custody. Again.” She let out an exasperated sigh. “When I find out who keeps letting this boy out…”  
  
“Then we will have found our spy. Search his mind for the answer.” Sendak suggested.  
  
“I attempted that two phoebs go, but he’s trained himself against me somehow.” The woman shook her head. “Well, I will let _you_ attempt to find out his secrets when you arrive. I will simply focus on capturing him.”  
  
“Good luck to you. _Vrepit Sa_.” Sendak smiled.  
  
“ _Vrepit Sa._ ” She replied, before ending the call.   
  
“…So, the Coalition _isn’t_ gone?” James asked, frowning. “Then, why haven’t they…”  
  
“I suspect is it simply because we have been keeping them far too busy out here.” Sendak chuckled and went back to molesting him under his dress. “Perhaps you will have the chance to meet the leader.” Sendak smiled darkly and James decided he didn’t trust that smile.  
  
“…Great.” James sighed, resting his head against Sendak’s broad chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Central Command!


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onboard Central Command, James meets the captured leader of the Voltron Coalition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks

Once they were through the wormhole and on the way to wherever they were going, Sendak left the bridge with James to go get some lunch. Which, of course, James had to earn by sucking him off at the table before he would be allowed to sit on a chair.  
  
Sendak was really intent on breaking him, wasn’t he? Well, James Griffin wouldn’t be broken, no matter _what_ he had to endure!  
  
Still, he was grateful for the wine and food to wash away the taste of Sendak’s seed. He hoped the others were alright at home, they were probably panicking like crazy after he was so clearly abducted in front of them.  
  
At least he could take comfort in the fact that one person knew where he went and when he’d be back.  
  
“What have I said about being distracted, pet?” Sendak asked with a pleasant tone that sent alarm bells ringing.  
  
“S-Sorry.” James swallowed nervously. “You were saying?”  
  
Sendak chuckled. “I was not saying anything. You just appeared to be _very_ distracted. What were you thinking about?”  
  
“…Home.” James admitted. “My people. They’re probably really worried about me, especially with how you showed off my abduction.”  
  
Sendak laughed. “Yes, they had quite the reaction! I suspect they thought that you were having quite the _underreaction_ to being abducted.”  
  
“It’s not like you _told_ me to thrash and scream for help!” James groaned. “I was too in shock about the fact you weren’t letting me _walk_!”  
  
Sendak smirked and nodded to James’ food. “Finish your food, then we will return to the bridge. We will be approaching Central Command soon.”  
  
“That was fast.” James remarked before going back to his food.  
  
“Wormhole technology tends to speed things up.” Sendak set his fork down on his empty plate and sipped his wine.  
  
James nodded quietly, finishing his food. Then he downed the rest of his wine and looked at Sendak. Sendak smiled and stood up before taking James’ hand and leading him away from the table and back to the elevator.  
  
James wanted to ask if he’d have to suck him off in the elevator again, but decided not to give him any ideas and, to his relief, they went straight up to the bridge and Sendak took his seat, this time directing James to sit on his knees by his chair.  
  
“There it is.” Sendak pointed ahead of them out the window. “Central Command. The home base of the Galra Empire.”  
  
“You don’t live on a planet?” James asked.  
  
“Well, we _did_ , until the previous Voltron paladins destroyed it.” Sendak said matter-of-factly. James looked down guiltily.  
  
“Sorry.” He said softly. “I didn’t know.”  
  
“Of course not. I did not tell you.” Sendak smirked and rubbed his head affectionately. “And now, you _do_ know.”  
  
They pulled up to Central Command and docked. Then Sendak got up and motioned for James to follow as he left the room and headed for the elevator again. James quickly got up and followed him, grateful that the dress wasn’t one he could easily trip on.  
  
Sendak waited for him and then stepped onto the elevator with him, as well as a few others from the bridge. James moved close to Sendak without even being told to and Sendak patted his head approvingly before pushing the button for his desired floor. Judging by the fact no one else pushed any buttons, they must all be going to the same place.  
  
When they arrived, he took James’ hand and led him out from the elevator straight to a door that opened onto a docking bay. Then he lifted James onto his shoulder and carried him past throngs of Galra in the docking bay as he walked through it.  
  
James looked around as they passed through, marveling at all the ships. “Wow…”  
  
To his surprise, Sendak took him to another elevator and from there what looked like a prison block. When they arrived, Sendak set him down and approached a cloaked woman standing in front of a cell. “I have arrived.” He announced to her.  
  
“I see that.” She looked at James. “Oh, you got a new human pet. This one is smaller than the last one, are you sure he can take you?”  
  
“Quite sure, we have tested the theory many times.” Sendak said, grinning shamelessly.  
  
“I am sure you have.” She turned back to the cell. “Matthew, are you awake?”  
  
“Go quiznak yourself, you old bitch.” James heard a voice say from inside the cell.  
  
“As uncooperative as usual, I see.” She turned back to Sendak. “I cannot get into his mind for some reason, so perhaps _your_ methods will yield results.”  
  
“Perhaps.” Sendak smirked at the person in the cell. “Oh, Matthew. I have someone from your world here to see you.”  
  
James looked alarmed and looked at his dress before looking back at Sendak with a shake of the head. Sendak opened the cell and grabbed James’ arm, pulling him forward and pushing him in roughly. James gasped as he stumbled forward and bumped into the chest of…Matthew Holt?  
  
He looked up at his face with widening eyes and stepped back. “You…you’re alive.”  
  
“And you’re…” Matt paused. “James Griffin?”  
  
James glanced away. “Things have…changed on Earth. We got your warning too late, and people are suffering. I’m having to resort to doing favors for Sendak just to ensure the Garrison has food.” He looked back at him. “ _Where_ _were you_?”  
  
“Fighting out here. We’ve barely been able to spare the forces to take care of our allies in close proximity, we haven’t been able to get _anyone_ out to Earth. Especially since Sendak made Earth his personal campground.” Matt glared at Sendak standing outside the cell. “Why are you in a dress?” He focused back on James. “Did you take up crossdressing or something?”  
  
James cringed. “Sendak likes how it looks on me.”  
  
“You twisted quiznaker.” Matt glared at Sendak again.  
  
“Enough talk. Tell us how you escaped before, who was helping you?” Sendak stepped into the cell to loom over him.  
  
“Suck my dick, asswipe.” Matt flipped him the bird with one of his bound hands. “You think I’ll sell out my allies to you?”  
  
Sendak smirked and placed his hand on James’ head. “Well, you heard him. Do as he says.”  
  
“Wait, what?” Matt frowned as James knelt in front of him and started to unfasten his pants. “Whoa, hold on!  
  
“Of course, since he’s going to be doing this for you, I expect some cooperation.” Sendak said as James eased out Matt’s cock.  
  
“Whoa, hold the fuck on!” Matt tried to pull away, but the chains held him in place on the wall. “It was fucking _hyperbole_ , you shithead!”  
  
“Perhaps, but I took it as an offer of information in exchange for services.” Sendak chuckled darkly. “Of course, you could tell us what we want to know _now_ , and he won’t have to.”  
  
“I don’t want this kid to suck my—ohhhh, fuck.” Matt groaned as James licked the tip before wrapping his lips around it.  
  
“He learns so well, doesn’t he? Can you believe that it has only been three movements since I started him on this? He learned how to suck someone off only a movement ago.” Sendak stroked James’ hair.  
  
“Okay, fine! I don’t know who they are, they’re allies to the Coalition but not _in_ the Coalition and they always show up somehow to get us out of trouble! Get him off my dick!” Matt snapped.  
  
“Hmm…but he seems to be enjoying it. Aren’t you, pet?” Sendak smirked at James, who took the cue to keep going.  
  
“I hate you. I fucking hate you. I ha—aaaahhh…” Matt shivered with pleasure as James started to massage his balls and deepthroat him. “Fuck…this is so wrong, there is no way he’s actually okay with this. Did you brainwash him? You brainwashed him, didn’t you? He’s not this kind of—nnn!”   
  
“Your words and your body seem to be at odds.” Sendak remarked while Honerva cackled at the door. “Why not just submit to the pleasure? And, if you cooperate, you can have him whenever you like.”  
  
“I don’t WANT this, you—haaaah!” Matt clenched his fists in his chains, his body shuddering again. “Oh fuck…oh, that’s good…wow…”  
  
“I provide only the best entertainment in my pets. You recall the Champion, I am sure? He didn’t need much training, and yet James still learned how to please me faster than he did. Perhaps because he had no prior experience to distract him from my training.” Sendak knelt down behind James and pulled up his skirt before pulling down his underwear and then getting out his throbbing erection. “Observe.” He lifted James up from the floor slightly with his prosthetic arm around his waist and shoved inside. James let out a groan but didn’t stop pleasing Matt. “He keeps himself prepared for me, like a good little pet.” He grunted as he pulled out a bit and then shoved back in.   
  
“James…” Matt looked down at him worriedly. “He’s gotta be lying. You’re not this kind of—ahh!” He gasped sharply as James started to move his head back and forth with Sendak’s thrusts. “F-Fuck, James!”  
  
“Mmm…hnnnmmm…” James hummed a bit to vibrate his mouth, one hand gripping Matt’s hip while the other massaged his cock and balls, bringing him closer and closer to completion.  
  
“You’re…sick…and deranged…and I _hate_ you, Sendak.” Matt managed through clenched teeth as he tried to fight the need to release. He wouldn’t do it, he wouldn’t, not to this kid, not to James, he—"Ohhh, _fuck_!” He thrust his hips forward and back, just giving up on trying to fight it at this point. Maybe if he got it over with, the poor kid could have a break.   
  
Sendak chuckled darkly as he continued to violate the young man’s ass and finally Matt couldn’t take it anymore and released into James’ mouth with a groan. James swallowed every last drop and, once Matt was completely spent, Sendak pulled him up and continued to fuck him in front of Matt, harder and faster until they both hit their limits.  
  
Matt winced as James was dropped onto the floor when Sendak was done with him, but James just sat up and refastened their pants before he reached for his underwear.  
  
“Honerva, would you take him to the bath?” Sendak asked calmly. “I have more words for Matthew.”  
  
“Of course.” Honerva walked over to where James was picking up his underwear. “Come, child.” She led him out of the cell and to a shower room in the prison block to clean up.  
  
\--  
  
Matt swallowed nervously as he looked at James, who had been left with Matt while Sendak and Honerva attempted to make any sense of what he’d told them. Which…wasn’t much. Mostly because he didn’t know jack-shit about his enigmatic allies, not even their real names. They all went by code-names and wore masks that concealed their eyes and made him wonder how they saw through them. All he knew was that they had somehow gotten into Galra ships and saved him four times since they first appeared two years ago.  
  
“…You okay?” He finally asked after almost a half-hour of tense silence.  
  
“I’m walking.” James replied, as if to imply he’d had worse.   
  
“…How are my parents?” Matt asked shakily.  
  
“They’re fine. Your father is bound and determined to wait things out until Voltron shows up and I think Admiral Sanda is on the verge of throwing him to the Galra. Your mother is a wonderful woman.” James sighed. “It’d be better if we had some outside help.”  
  
“I told you, we can’t spare the forces.” Matt sighed. “The Galra have us on the ropes and we’re running out of them, just like you guys.”  
  
“Well, at least you aren’t sucking dick to survive.” James said sardonically.  
  
“…Sorry.” Matt looked down. “I feel really bad about that. I shouldn’t have given him an opening.”  
  
James laughed bitterly. “Why do you think he _brought_ me? To just _talk_ to you? No, he wanted to offer me as a treat in exchange for information and you took the fucking bait.”  
  
“I gave him the information to try to make it so you _wouldn’t_ have to!” Matt reminded him. “ _He’s_ the one that forced you to carry on with it!”  
  
“Says the one who started to thrust into my mouth.” James rubbed his jaw.  
  
“I thought it would make it end faster.” Matt said, looking guilty.  
  
“Well, it worked. But, it told Sendak that you’re just as twisted as _he_ is.” James slowly got up and Matt frowned, noticing he was limping as he walked over to him. “That you’ll cooperate, in exchange for a sweet taste of home.” He bit his lip, glancing to the side. “So, he’ll offer me again.”  
  
“I don’t have anything else to tell him about the enigmas.” Matt shrugged.  
  
“Not _just_ about them—are they really called that? ‘The Enigmas’?” James raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Uh, no, I think one of them said they were the Symbols or something. I was kind of out of it when they rescued me that time, and they don’t normally do the chit-chat.” Matt shrugged.  
  
“…Right. Anyways, he doesn’t just want to know about them. You’re a leader, Holt. He’s going to try to milk any information he can out of you, probably with my ass on your dick.” James crossed his arms over his chest. “And I can’t refuse. If I refuse, the food stops. And we’re only a day into this month-long trip…”  
  
“A month with Sendak…I think that’s as long as Shiro kept his sanity before he started to…change.” Matt said grimly.  
  
“Change?” James asked.  
  
Matt nodded. “Into the bloodthirsty, immoral Champion.”  
  
James cringed. “That must’ve been terrifying.”  
  
“It was.” Matt nodded. “And the worst part is, he was picked for their experiments because he faked vicious bloodthirstiness to hurt me and get me away from the Galra Arena. He sacrificed himself, his _sanity_ , to save my life.” He chuckled bitterly. “Kind of what you’re doing, only he was spending a lot of time in Haggar’s—sorry, _Honerva_ ’s—lab and the Arena, fighting for his life and sanity and you’re---”  
  
“Sendak’s sextoy.” James cut in flatly. “Yeah, I know. He’s told me. Instead of battlescars, he only wants me to have jewelry and pretty clothes and kissmarks and maybe some other marks from sex from now on. He’s instructed his men not to harm me, that if they catch me alone when we get back that they can _have sex_ with me, but not _hurt_ me.”  
  
“…I hate him.” Matt groaned.  
  
James sighed. “And here I thought he’d just keep me for himself. I didn’t realize he planned to pass me around like a box of cigars.”  
  
Matt nodded. “I’m sorry, kid.”  
  
“I’m not a kid anymore, I’m old enough to drink.” James curled up next to him on the floor with a sigh.  
  
“Oh, sorry.” Matt laughed awkwardly.  
  
“It’s fine. It doesn’t matter, anyway.” James looked out at the cell doors, pursing his lips as he watched the Galran camera swivel to look around the area before focusing on them. He gave the camera a half-hearted smile and wave before looking back at Matt. “Looks like he’s checking in on us.”  
  
“Uh…no, Sendak doesn’t check in with the cameras, he checks in in-person. That’s someone _else_ making it act weird.” Matt shook his head, watching as the camera went back to the way it was before and stayed that way.  
  
“…So…if that’s not Sendak, who was staring at us?” James asked nervously.  
  
“Maybe we’ll find out soon.” Matt said, his tone hopeful.  
  
“…The Enigmas?” James asked.  
  
“Maybe. Maaaaybe.” Matt shifted in his binds. “Ugh, my arms are so _sore_.”  
  
“I’d help, but I don’t know what I can do for that.” James admitted.  
  
Sendak came back then and opened the cell to take James out to attend to him. He smirked coldly at Matt as he shut the cell door behind him and took him away to his private quarters.  
  
\--  
  
“Do you ever wear pants anymore?” Matt asked a few days later, when James came to visit him in yet _another_ short dress.  
  
“Pants? I’m lucky he lets me wear _clothes_ outside the bedroom. Apparently Galra don’t wear clothes in their private quarters and he’s holding me to the same standard.” James leaned against the wall with a sigh. “These dresses are easier access, and he’s making me service him everywhere and every time he wants it. God, the things I do for my people.”  
  
“…Do they know?” Matt asked softly.  
  
“No.” James shook his head. “I didn’t want them to know, and Sendak isn’t telling them. He’s leaving that choice entirely up to me.”  
  
“Hey, I have shitty sense of time in here. How long has it been since we got here?” Matt shifted in his binds. “They let me down for food and bathing, like, once a day and otherwise leave me hanging up here like laundry.”  
  
“Uhm…” James started to count on his fingers. “Hard to keep track in space, but I think Sendak mentioned it’s been a movement?”  
  
“A week, then.” Matt nodded. “No wonder my arms feel like they’re dying.”  
  
“Maybe I can massage them?” James suggested. “Sendak is having me learn how to do that.”  
  
“While I’m still strung up like this?” Matt laughed a bit. “Maybe later, kid.”  
  
James sighed heavily. Matt cringed. “Right, sorry. You don’t like being called ‘kid’.”  
  
“Thank you.” James nodded. “So—” He was suddenly cut off by the sound of an explosion and the ship violently shaking, knocking him into Matt’s chest. “Oof!”  
  
“You okay?” Matt asked, then looked up as the alarm blared…and then abruptly cut off. “Oh.”  
  
“’Oh’ what?” James looked up at him.  
  
“I recognize this pattern.” Matt said, looking excited.  
  
James heard something metal bounce on the floor outside their cell and then coughing before a few people collapsed to the floor with a thump. “What was that?”  
  
They heard the lock disengage and then the door opened, revealing someone wearing a red, hooded jacket and black gas-mask over their face.  
  
“…Keith?” James breathed.  
  
“I’m startin’ to think this is some stupid game ye’re playin’, Holt.” The hooded stranger said, walking over to Matt’s binds and holding up a device that beeped twice before the binds unlocked and Matt was able to freely move his hands.  
  
“Thanks. Again. Sorry, I _swear_ this isn’t on purpose.” Matt laughed awkwardly, then let out a grunt as a gas mask was shoved into his stomach.  
  
“Put this on.” Another was handed to James, who stared at it blankly. “Don’t know how to put it on?”  
  
James startled into realization. “I-I can’t leave.” He stepped back. “I _won’t_ leave Sendak.”  
  
“Heavens to Betsy, ye’ve got problems. Sorry, doll, ye’re not stayin’ here.” The stranger said calmly, and James squinted a bit at the golden-yellow picture of a crossed-out triangle with one eye on the stranger’s red hood. “Put on the mask or the gas’ll get ya.”  
  
“I’m not leaving. If I leave, Earth will suffer!” James said firmly. “I have to stay; I have to cooperate or—hnn!” James’s eyes widened in pain as the stranger punched him in the gut before he collapsed into his arms.  
  
“N-No…I need…to…stay.” He managed before everything went black.  
  
\--  
  
Sendak clenched his fists as he looked over the damage left behind by the attackers. “They took _everyone_ in the prison block?”  
  
“It would appear so. Including, it seems, your new pet.” Honerva turned to him. “However, this gives us something to work with. James is still wearing that collar you put on him. As long as he wears it, we can locate them.”  
  
“Let us hope that _they_ do not know that.” Sendak scowled. “Quiznaking _pirates_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who IS this mysterious masked person that just kidnapped James?


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wakes up on a colony, where the inhabitants are all...human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

James groaned as he slowly came back to the waking world. The first thing he noticed was that he was looking at a ceiling dotted with glow-in-the-dark star stickers. The second thing he noticed is that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. That second fact made him yelp and sit up, clutching the blanket tightly to him. “Sendak?”  
  
“He’s not here.” A young woman wearing a mask poked her head into the room. “Good that you’re up, though! Sorry, Pentagram doesn’t know his own strength sometimes. I’m Shooting Star!” She walked in and James made sure he was better covered up.  
  
“…My clothes?” He asked awkwardly.  
  
“Oh, you mean that pretty dress? It’s in the wash, it smelled funky. My brother’s trying to find something your size right now, but I told him that I could just _make_ you clothes!” She walked up to him. “So, now that you’re awake, let’s get those measurements!”  
  
“Sendak…no, you don’t understand. I have to get back to Sen—”  
  
“That cutie, Matt, already told us the situation. We reason that since you obviously didn’t go of your own volume…no. Not that. Violation? No. Hey, Pine Tree!” She poked her head out of the room. “What’s that V word that means ‘will’ or whatever?”  
  
“Volition.” A young man wearing a mask walked into the room with a pile of clothes in his arms. “Here, these should fit.”  
  
“…Why are you both wearing masks?” James asked as he accepted them. “Thanks.”  
  
“Everyone here are wearing masks. Part of our whole secret identity thing.” Shooting Star grinned. “I’m Shooting Star, this is Pine Tree, and we’re twins! Oh, and we’re space pirates.”  
  
“Okay, Star, get outta here and let him get dressed.” Pine Tree pushed her out the door.  
  
“Aww, but I wanna watch!” She protested as he shut the door behind them.  
  
“…So…I got abducted by space pirates?” James said, still trying to make sense of the situation. ‘Masks and code names…are they the enigmas that Matt mentioned? Where is he, anyway?’ He thought, getting dressed. He paused at his neck and gasped, realizing the collar was gone. He quickly pulled the pants on and bolted for the door, throwing it open. “Hey, uh, where are the clothes I came in?”  
  
“Heeey, the pet’s up.” A dark-haired masked man remarked.  
  
“Ye’re lucky we didn’ burn them. The dress is in the wash, the collar is being examined fer any tracking software. If there is, we toss it overboard and quickly get the hell outta Dodge.” The one that’d taken him (Pentagram?) approached him. “Ye should get some more rest. Your body looked like it needed it when we were checking you over fer wounds.”  
  
“Don’t worry, James.” Matt walked up to him with a grin. “I got stripped, too. Just procedure.”  
  
“Earth could be in danger of starvation again right now and you’re _smiling_? I need to go back, and these _aliens_ can’t stop me!” James said firmly.   
  
Pentagram sighed heavily and walked off. Pine Tree walked up to James, smiling awkwardly. “Uhm…James? Truth is…we’re all from Earth. We’re not aliens.”  
  
“…What?” James frowned.  
  
“Yeah, we’ve kind of been wandering around the multiverse and the universe and stuff for a while, but we’re all from Earth.” Pine Tree shrugged. “Look, we get it. He’s manipulated you into doing what he wants. We’ve faced guys like him loads of times. But, the truth is, you didn’t come with us on your own. We had to literally knock you out to bring you along with everyone else. So, chances are that Earth is just fine.”  
  
“So, you’re…you’re really from Earth?” James asked, confused.  
  
“Yeah. It’s complicated. A whole lot of magic stuff, Illuminati, multiverse theory, portals to other worlds…yeah. Anyways, we haven’t been back to Earth in a little while.” Pine Tree laughed a bit. “But, hey, maybe we can make some kind of difference, now that we know! So, y’know, you don’t need to sell your soul or body to the devil.”  
  
“Pine Tree.” The mentioned young man jolted and looked over at Pentagram standing by a door. “Let’s talk. In private. Meeting.” He walked in and shut the door behind him.  
  
“Uh, right. So, Matt, if you can keep an eye on each other, that would be great. I gotta go.” He headed after Pentagram.  
  
“…If they’re all from Earth,” James sad as the others followed them in and left Matt and James alone. “How did they get around a Galra ship?”  
  
“Probably that device they used to unlock my chains. Come on, let’s get some food in you, free of charge.” Matt took James’ hand and led him through the ship to another room.  
  
Inside, they found the other prisoners from the prison block either already eating or standing in line cafeteria-style to get their food. Matt led James to the line and stretched out his arms. “I don’t know if they’re even really from Earth or not, they don’t normally say anything about themselves.” He admitted. “As you can see for yourself, we don’t even see their faces.”  
  
“What’s the deal with the crossed-out Illuminati symbol?” James asked.  
  
“Who knows?” Matt stepped forward as the line moved and James followed him. “I’m just grateful they keep getting us out of scrapes.”  
  
“I still think I should go back. I have no guarantee they’re right; I need to go back.” James started to rub his arm nervously.  
  
“Well, even if I _didn’t_ think that was a stupid idea, I don’t know where the ‘lifeboats’ are on this thing.” Matt looked around at the room, which was painted to look like it was made of wood. Actually, James noted, the entire ship looked like it was made of wood, or at least painted that way. He wondered what it looked like from the outside.  
  
Maybe he’d know, if he hadn’t refused to come along. If Earth wasn’t at stake, he’d be all for running away with these guys.  
  
“James, the line’s moving.” Matt nudged him and led him through.  
  
“So...how many people are on this ship?” James asked as they walked through.  
  
“I have no idea.” Matt admitted. “The last time I was here, I was only here long enough to get taken back to the Coalition. Then they blindfolded me to take me off. They did that to bring me on, by the way, so you didn’t miss anything being knocked out.”  
  
“I guess they _reall_ y don’t trust people.” James remarked. “Who hurt them?”  
  
“Demons, yo!” They jolted as one of the people serving them lunch spoke up. “Came into our town and wrecked shit up. Then we had to deal with more shit after that and when the third war started, we all just decided to exit stage left and took off into space. All of us. We’re a colony.” The blond man shrugged. “The weird thing is, none of us have aged since we left. I’m thinking maybe the kid used a spell on us to make us all live forever or something. Or maybe the doctor…”  
  
“…Okay.” James decided not to question what sounded like drunken or crazy ramblings to him. Maybe both. “Matt, we need to get off this thing.”  
  
“Even if I _wanted_ to, James, I don’t know how. They only let me see the residential part and the rest of it, accessed through that door they all went through, is locked by some really advanced lock and also I think there might be magic involved.” Matt shook his head. “All we can do is wait until they take me back to the Coalition. If you’ll come with me then, then I’ll see about getting you back to Earth and…maybe giving Earth some backup. At least supplies. We can’t beat Sendak, but we can attack his troops while he’s away.”  
  
“No, I have to go back to him, anything else would be seen as me being uncooperat—”  
  
“If you don’t shut the fuck up about wanting to go back to that maniac, I’m going to lock you in the fucking brig, you brainwashed bitch.” Someone said behind them. James frowned and looked over to see a masked redhaired woman carrying an axe strapped over her hoodie. “We’re not taking you back to that guy. And, Holt? We’re not taking you back to the Coalition this time.”  
  
“Wait, what?” Matt frowned.  
  
“You’re an idiot that got himself captured, repeatedly. I don’t know if you get off on it or expect us to save you every time or not, but we’re not taking you back to the Coalition this time.” She walked over to him and caught his chin between her finger and thumb and Matt let out a little aroused whimper as he looked up at the tall woman. “We’ll let you contact them, though, if you behave.”  
  
“O-Okay.” Matt said, melting a bit.  
  
James frowned. “Who _are_ you people?!”  
  
“Us as a whole, or just us in charge?” She looked at James, her hand still on Matt’s face. “As a whole, this is Colony Falls but, as a leading group, we’re the Symbols.” She showed them a patch on her hood that was of what looked like a bag of ice. “I’m Ice, and you’ve met Pentagram, Pine Tree, and Shooting Star. There’s a few more of us you haven’t met. For instance, Sixer is trying to disable the tracking tech on your collar so you can still wear it. We can throw it overboard if you don’t want to, though.”  
  
“Tracking tech?” James breathed.  
  
“Yeah, we—” She was cut off by someone running into the cafeteria and stopping next to her. “Speak of the devil, huh? What’s the news?”  
  
“One, I disabled the tracking tech. Two, we need you on the bridge, because he’s here.” He grabbed Ice’s hand and pulled her along.  
  
“Hey, wait!” Matt called after them. “Let us—” The door shut between them. “—come with you…”  
  
“Let’s just eat.” James nudged Matt forward and they went to get their plates filled.  
  
“Wow, real vegetables. Where are these from?” Matt asked as they got their plates filled.  
  
“The greenhouses in the farm section.” The Hispanic old woman serving them said as she put actual mashed potatoes on their plates. “Maybe, if you good, they take you there to help.”  
  
“So, they’re really not letting me go back?” Matt asked.  
  
“Don’t know. Move on, line.” She pointed to the drinks at the end of the line.  
  
“Right.” Matt led James to the drinks and they got a couple glasses of milk before going to sit down at a table.  
  
“…This certainly _seems_ like real Earth food.” James commented. “And incredibly surreal.”  
  
“You want surreal? The last time I was here, they had music playing in the room I woke up in. Pop music from the friggin 1980s. We’re almost at the 2080s and I’m hearing pop from 1980. These people are nuts.” Matt laughed a bit.  
  
“Maybe they can help us restore what we lost, then.” James said, feeling oddly hopeful.  
  
“Yeah.” Matt nodded, then gasped as the room shook a bit. “Wow, only a shake from an attack? The shielding on this thing must be _amazing_ , I have to see their engine room!”  
  
James nodded quietly, but another shake made him stand up. “I need to go. They’re here for me, if I give myself up then the attacks will stop.”  
  
“Whoa, what?!” Matt got up as James bolted for the door. “Hold on!” He hurried after him.  
  
James looked around frantically, opening doors and pushing against the wall. “If I don’t go back, the Garrison will suffer! If I don’t give myself up, these people will suffer! I can’t stay here!”  
  
“Sorry!” He heard a gruff voice say before something hit his head hard. He let out a groan as he fell to the floor.  
  
“Did you _have_ to do that?!” He heard Matt say as his vision faded again.  
  
\--  
  
“Nngh…” James groaned as he regained consciousness. The first thing he noticed is that he was starting at a brown ceiling that looked like it was made of wood. The second thing he noticed was that his arms and legs were bound by glowing blue chains.  
  
“Hey!” He called out, struggling in the chains. Weirdly enough, they didn’t clink like metal when he moved them, instead just making whooshing sounds like wind. “Let me out of here!”  
  
The door to his cell opened and Pentagram stepped inside, wearing his mask and hooded jacket as usual. James noticed that he had a patch of a multi-colored pentagram on his hood in the same spot that Ice had hers. Did the others also have patches?  
  
“Sorry, doll, Ah couldn’ have ya runnin’ off to ride Sendak’s dick again. We’re far away from him now, by the way.” He set down a bundle of cloth that James recognized as his dress. “Don’ worry, we made it clear to him that we weren’t lettin’ his treasured pet return to him.” He grinned a bit. “We’re pirates, after all. What kinda pirates return stolen treasure?” He walked over and stood by the bed. “Ah’ll remove the chains, if ye behave.”  
  
James swallowed nervously and nodded. Pentagram moved his hand over the chains and they shone brightly before vanishing, freeing up his limbs. “Yer food has been kept warm. There’s yer clothes, if ye really want to wear that dress again.” He walked to the door. “Don’ know why you’d want to wear a humiliating reminder of yer captivity, though. When Ah had one, Ah ripped it off as soon as Ah got th’ chance.”  
  
“You were captured by the Galra?” James asked, massaging his wrists.  
  
“Worse.” He left the room but didn’t close it. James was free to leave, if he chose to.  
  
James sighed and walked over to pick up the dress. He didn’t _have_ to wear it here. But…some part of him was saying that Earth would suffer if he didn’t. He frowned, wondering how part of him had become so submissive in just four weeks. Was this really who he was? Would he have been like this if a twisted schoolteacher had started to take advantage of him in exchange for something James wanted? He walked over and sat on the bed, staring down at the dress. The collar slipped out from the folded fabric when he unfolded it and he picked it up, staring at the family symbol on the tag.  
  
‘Maybe…if I just wear this.’ He thought, awkwardly trying to put it on. ‘But, he might’ve just told me to wear it because of the tracking tech.’ He set it back down and sighed. “…I want to go home.”  
  
After deciding to avoid the humiliation of wearing the dress in front of all these strangers, he left it in his room and put the collar in his pocket, realizing he actually didn’t know how to put it on. As he left the brig, he realized he was hearing pop music and stepped out to see some kind of dance party had started. The dances they were doing was…really dated. He was pretty sure people stopped doing the Cha-Cha Slide two decades ago. He saw Pine Tree and Shooting Star dancing together in the center of the room, moving in complete unison and singing along with the music.  
  
“It was Star’s idea. She likes celebratin’.” Pentagram answered James’ unasked question. “Holt’s over there.” He pointed to where Matt was dancing with Ice, who had her hoodie tied around her waist and was sporting some noticeable mystic-looking tattoos on her bare arms.  
  
The song came to an end and another one started. Shooting Star stumbled over to Pentagram and James and grinned. “Heeey, you’re up! Welcome to the waking world, sorry my bestie Grenda hit you so hard!”  
  
“Is Grenda also a code-name?” James asked.  
  
“Nah, only us Symbols have codenames. We’re also the only ones that go out on missions, everyone else stays on the colony. Which, by the way, is insivible!” She declared proudly.  
  
“…Invisible, darlin’. Invisible.” Pentagram sighed.  
  
“Didn’t I say that?” She looked at him.  
  
“Right…look, you’ve all been really nice, but I wasn’t kidding about Earth being in danger if I don’t go back to Sendak. We’re out of food there. Sendak and his men took everything, and I’ve been having to submit to him for the past month to make sure my people don’t die of starvation.” James bit his lip. “I need to go back to him.”  
  
“What does he want with Earth, anyway?” Shooting Star asked.  
  
“Voltron.” James sighed. “All the current pilots are from there, so he’s goading them into coming back—”  
  
“I heard Voltron poofed.” She cut in thoughtfully. “What does Sendak know that the rest of the universe doesn’t know?”  
  
“I don’t think he knows anything. I think he just—” James was suddenly cut off by Shooting Star yelling excitedly.  
  
“Oh Em Gee, THIS IS MY JAAAAAAM! COME ON, JAMES, LET’S DANCE!” She grabbed James’ hand and pulled him towards the dancers with more strength than he would think she possessed.  
  
“Don’ break ‘im, darlin’.” Pentagram called after her.  
  
“Are you two a couple?” James asked as she pulled him into a bit of a wild version of the salsa crossed with something else James didn’t know.  
  
“Nah, he’s just Southern.” She shrugged. “Calls everyone ‘darling’, ‘doll’, ‘sweetheart’, stuff like that.” She grabbed James around the waist and lifted him up before swinging him down and then setting him on his feet and making him spin.  
  
“Whoa…” James groaned as he regained his balance, and then he was being yanked along again. “Whoa!”  
  
An elderly man wearing a mask came into the area. “Hey, kids, we’re nearing a trade route and it looks like there’s a big Galra trade ship coming through. Think you feel up to a raid?”  
  
“RAID!” The other masked people cheered.  
  
“WHOO, PIRATE RAID!” Shooting Star let go of James and they all headed out, leaving James with Matt and the pop music.  
  
“…Uhm…I guess we’ll just wait here?” Matt said while James groaned about feeling dizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shooting Star is a hurricane to live with.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak is having trouble finding James, but maybe all he needs is a little help from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

Sendak glared at his datapad furiously. Although they’d managed to catch the spy in their midst, he had known nothing about the pirates that came and went without warning or trace and apparently Matthew Holt had _not_ been returned to the Coalition, so it was clear that they had no intent on letting go of James, either.  
  
He couldn’t get the masked face of the young man that taunted him on a video call out of his head. He didn’t know who or what he was, but he’d made it clear that Sendak would not be getting James back without tracking them down himself and busting his way in.  
  
“Where _is_ he?” He muttered, setting the datapad to the side.  
  
He hated it when his pets were taken away. He had hated it when Shiro escaped and now James had been abducted. “I should have never let him out of my sight.” He muttered bitterly. “Foolish of me to think he would be safe with the guards there.”  
  
Suffice to say, he had every single guard on that shift punished for their failures. Not killed, but still punished.  
  
Honerva approached him. “Sendak.”  
  
“Have you found them?” He looked at her.  
  
“No, but I think I know someone that will be able to help. His powers are far stronger than mine, and he can see things I cannot.” She replied calmly.  
  
“Then, why are you talking to me about it instead of just putting him to work?” He frowned.  
  
“Because he has sworn to remain neutral. To get him to do this, we would have to pay him a great amount of GAC. He works in the Galra Arena as an announcer right now.” She explained.  
  
“You don’t mean…Bill?” Sendak straightened up. “Will he do it?”  
  
“As I said, he requires a greater amount than what we pay him to work at the Galra Arena. He will also need something of James’.”  
  
He walked over and picked up James’ gun, handing it over. “Will this suffice?”  
  
“It may.” She nodded.  
  
“Pay him whatever he asks for. I want those pirates _found and captured_.” Sendak clenched his fists. “I do _not_ tolerate my property being taken from me.”  
  
“Understood.” She bowed her head and walked off with the gun.  
  
Sendak scowled and pulled up an image on his datapad of the video call, his eye narrowing at the cocky smirk on the young man’s face. “Smile while you can.” He growled.  
  
“Sir, are we stocking the Garrison today?” A Galra soldier on his console asked. “Considering the situation?”  
  
Sendak pursed his lips. “I could cut it off…force him to return to me. Or…I could show him that I understand that he did not leave of his own accord and will not punish him for it. And he will return to me in gratitude for taking care of his people in his absence.” He chuckled. “Yes…I will do that. Give them the food.”  
  
“Vrepit sa.” The call ended.  
  
\--  
  
Honerva entered a darkened room, approaching a glowing figure sitting on the floor. “He said that you may have as much as you want.” She offered the figure the gun. “This belongs to Sendak’s stolen pet.”  
  
A black-gloved hand reached out and took it. “I want a planet, and a million GAC.”  
  
“Are you particular about the planet?” She asked as the figure examined the gun.  
  
“I like fire. Find me something with active volcanoes. One that most people couldn’t survive on. Toxic air would be wonderful.” His pale lips spread into a grin.  
  
“Understood.” She nodded. “A million GAC will be transferred into your account. Can you locate him?”  
  
“Oh, yes.” The figure’s four arms turned the gun over and over like a baton thoughtfully. “This will do nicely. He’s used it quite often, hasn’t he? So many memories linked to this object. So much training…fighting…so many emotions.”  
  
“When can I expect a report?” She asked.  
  
“Patience, my dear.” The grin became wider and a glowing golden-yellow eye turned to her. “These things take time, after all.”  
  
She nodded. “Contact me when you have results.” She turned and walked away from him. “I will locate a suitable planet for you.”  
  
“Thank you, Empress.” The high voice called after her as she stepped out and closed the door.  
  
\--  
  
“So, how much _has_ Earth changed?” Pine Tree asked as he showed James and Matt around the residential area with Shooting Star.  
  
“Uh…depends. Since Sendak’s attack, or since you guys, apparently, went into space?” James asked.  
  
“Uh…Sendak’s attack, I guess. How much was lost?” Pine Tree asked.  
  
“A lot.” James said grimly. “Whole cities. As far as we know, we’re Earth’s last stand from in Nebraska. We’ve lost contact with anyone else and going out looking is risky with the battleships overhead.”  
  
“Yeesh.” Shooting Star cringed. “Think Gid—Er, Pentagram’s spell protected the forest folk, brobro?”   
  
“Hope so.” Pine Tree nodded. “So, uh, he’s waiting around for Voltron, right? That legendary weapon we’ve heard about?”  
  
“Yeah. How come you didn’t get involved in the war until two years ago?” Matt asked.  
  
“We didn’t want to. We’re still not on either side. We’re just pirates.” Pine Tree shrugged. “But, the Galra are everywhere and they’ve been the only one sending out trade vessels, so I guess they’ve become our biggest victims.”  
  
“Yeah!” Shooting Star grinned. “And with our insivible—”  
  
“Invisible.” Her brother corrected.  
  
“WhatEVER!” She huffed. “Every day, you become more and more like Grunkle Sixer!”  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Pine Tree grinned, then stopped by a door. “Okay, once we go through this hallway, we get to the farms. There’s livestock and farms and an orchard here.” He walked in and they followed.  
  
“So, how many people are on this colony, anyway?” Matt asked as they walked.  
  
“Uhh…” Pine Tree started counting on his fingers. “Uhm…a…lot. I don’t have the…uhm…census right now. That’s off in the battleship portion. We’re kind of like Star Trek: The Next Generation over here. Only without the holodecks, because turns out magic and tech don’t mix too well most of the time.”  
  
“Can I see the engine room?” Matt asked excitedly.  
  
“Uhhh, no one goes in there but the engine crew and us Symbols, sorry. Don’t want someone to make a mess and, I dunno, blow something up.” He led them to a door and opened it, stepping out into…well, if James didn’t know better he’d say they were outside. “Welcome to the on-board sub-dimension, where we have fresh air, way more space than this ship actually has, and lots of other outside stuff! We’d have taken the forest, but they didn’t wanna leave. Let me show you to the farms.”  
  
“Isn’t _this_ like a holodeck?” Matt asked.  
  
“…Yes! And no. Because there’s no tech involved, it’s all magic. Best of all, there’s no _glitching_!” Pine Tree headed off and they followed him to the farm.  
  
“Well, howdy!” The farmer greeted as they approached.  
  
“Hey, Farmer Sprott. Where’s your wife?” Pine Tree looked around.  
  
“She got a visit from her, uh, son.” He stood up straighter. “What kin Ah do fer y’all?”  
  
“We’re just showing the newcomers around, figured we could put them to work.” Pine Tree shrugged. “But, uh, we can come back later, when Pentagram isn’t here.”  
  
“Ah still don’ git why y’all use those weird names. Ah mean, he’s Gi—”  
  
“Nope! Not in front of the outsiders! You know the rules!” Shooting Star declared.  
  
“So, are you Pentagram’s dad?” Matt asked cheerfully.  
  
“Hah! No, Ah’m ‘is step-father. ‘Is real father’s not allowed anywhere _near_ this area.” Farmer Sprott turned to continue working.  
  
“Right. Let’s just keep showing you around, then we’ll move onto somewhere else.” Pine Tree said, turning and walking down the road.  
  
“Sounds like there’s some drama there.” James remarked as they walked on.  
  
“Pentagram’s entire family history is a mess. His mom was kidnapped by his dad who erased her memory, married her, and then they had Pentagram. Once the tech he used to control her was destroyed and she regained her senses, she divorced his dad and went to marry Farmer Sprott, instead.” Shooting Star explained. “So…yeah, bit of drama there.”  
  
“Phew, yeah.” Matt nodded. “My only family drama is that my sister is a Paladin of Voltron and I’m a space rebel and me and my dad got captured by the Galra for a year which prompted my sister to pose as a guy to investigate our disappearance. Which is why she’s a Paladin of Voltron, because she got involved with Voltron while searching for us.”   
  
“Hah, yeah, that’s pretty nutty!” Shooting Star nodded. “Our family drama is that our uncle summoned a demon and then got accidentally pulled into his world and thirty years later they both came back and started the apocalypse and we had to fight him to save the world! But, uh, thanks to a barrier around our town it never actually left our town and the world had no idea what happened. And that was in 2012!” She beamed.  
  
“…My family drama is that my parents were killed by Sendak when he occupied Earth, the same guy that turned me into his person cocksleeve in exchange for him providing food to my people so we didn’t starve to death.” James said glumly.  
  
Shooting Star placed her hand on his shoulder. “That’s rough, buddy.”  
  
\--  
  
“Here we have the indoor fun stuff! We’ve got a gym, an arcade, a shopping mall with clothes made by either myself or Pentagram, and various other attempts at normalcy.” Shooting Star said as they walked though another section.  
  
“What do you use for money?” Matt asked curiously.  
  
“Uh…money. My uncle knows how to make counterfeit money, really good stuff, so he just makes some. He also runs the bank!” Shooting Star grinned.  
  
“So, who’s in charge?” James asked.  
  
“Uhm…that would be us Symbols. We’re the ones that run things around here.” She tapped her patch of a cartoony, multi-colored shooting star. “Used to be we had an actual mayor, but the rules are different in space. Though, if I had to pick one in particular, that’d be Pentagram. He’s the one always making sure everything is running smoothly. Kind of insists on it, actually. Did you know he wanted to be King of Gravity Falls before? That was weird. He wanted me to be his Queen. Phew, glad he outgrew _that_!”  
  
“Star, he was _ten_.” Pine Tree shook his head.  
  
“Technically, he started out nine and turned ten. Still counts. Like the fact that I’m still taller than you.” She grinned.  
  
“By half an inch!” He huffed.  
  
“And Penta’s taller than both of us, who knew? At least his hairstyle isn’t so tall!” She laughed, walking on ahead.  
  
“Are you an only child, James?” Matt looked at him.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded.  
  
“Consider yourself lucky. Sisters are either the sweetest little angels or little demons.” Matt said. Pine Tree nodded in agreement, and then they both let out cries of pain when Shooting Star came back and slugged them both in the arm.   
  
“Either way, we have _good ears_. Hmph!” She turned and walked away again.  
  
“Hey, why don’t you show us the battle part? I bet I’d be a great help there.” Matt suggested. “And James, when I was last at the Garrison at least, was the best pilot of his grade!”  
  
“Still am. Sendak took interest in me because I was skilled and I was the leader of the elite team sent out by the Garrison to face the Galra.” James said, feeling a bit of his pride return.  
  
“Hm…I’ll take it up with the Circle.” Pine Tree sighed. “They might let _you_ but, until we make sure that there’s been no brainwashing going on with James here, he’s _not_ leaving the colony portion.”  
  
“The Circle?” Matt asked.  
  
“Come with me.” Pine Tree led them through a door. Inside, they found various trinkets and items and on the wall was a picture of a crossed-out triangle with one eye, arms, legs and a top-hat. Around him were two circles, and between the circles were ten symbols, some of which Matt and James recognized from the patches.  
  
“We call it the Cipher Wheel, or Cipher Circle. Basically, we were all people chosen by the Cosmos to defeat the all-powerful interdimensional mind god-demon Bill Cipher when he rose to power. But, Pentagram theorizes that the only reason he was able to do that at _all_ was because we were all there in town at the time. It checks out, since he wasn’t able to thirty years before, when over _half_ of us weren’t born.” Pine Tree explained. “It’s this circle that gave us our names, and so we refer to ourselves as the Wheel or the Circle sometimes. Or just the Symbols.”  
  
“This triangle…” James noticed, looking from the picture to the one on Pine Tree’s hood. “That’s him?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s a reminder, to never forget what happened to us. Probably why we have this room here. Everything here is a reminder of something terrible we went through.” Pine Tree sighed. “The town spent so long trying to forget bad things. Seems only right to keep a room for reminders, right?”  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “Never know when you might want to see any of it again. Or if something might happen to it.” He placed his hand against the circle with a sigh. “I lost everything I knew before the Garrison. People, things, places…all gone. Dust and rubble. Nothing but ruins.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I know that must’ve been painful.” Pine Tree glanced away. “When we went to space…we knew we were giving up any chance of seeing our parents again. Now I wonder if we had any other family that’s been killed by Sendak and his people.”  
  
“This is depressing.” Matt decided. “Let’s talk about something else. And leave this room.”   
  
Pine Tree nodded and led them out. “You guys can wander around as you please now. Anything we don’t want you to see is warded by magic, so you can’t open the door unless Penta lets you.”  
  
“He seems to be a pretty skilled wizard.” James said thoughtfully.  
  
“Yeah, I bet he could give Honerva a run for her money!” Matt declared.  
  
“He’s pretty good, yeah.” Pine Tree smiled. “Anyways, you guys wander around. I’m gonna go see about getting you access, Holt.” He walked off, humming a bit.  
  
Matt watched him go. “…You know, they’re nice enough, but I kind of want to go back to the Coalition.” He said quietly.  
  
“I want to go home.” James said quietly. “I need to know they’re okay.”  
  
“Not to Sendak?” Matt looked at him.   
  
“I don’t know.” James said, his gaze distant. “That depends on how Earth is doing.”  
  
Matt sighed. “C’mon, let’s get your stuff out of the brig and back to that guest room they put you in when you first woke up here.”  
  
James nodded, following his lead.  
  



	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a problem, and he needs a little help handling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

It had now been three days since he was taken from Sendak’s ship. James woke up from a very erotic dream and groaned, holding his head. He’d never really had “wet dreams” before being taken off-planet by Sendak, and now he was having them _all_ the time and he could never get it down unless he was being fucked by someone. Sendak had been all to eager to assist before, but now he didn’t have Sendak or anyone he really…well, there was always Matt. He seemed eager enough before, despite his protests.  
  
He sighed and got out of bed, pulling on his clothes and opening the door to look out. No one in the hallway… He stepped out his room and went to knock on Matt’s door.  
  
Once…twice…no answer. He frowned and tried the knob, which was just bizarre to him since they stopped using knobs for doors a decade ago, and found it was unlocked. He pulled it open and looked inside. “Matthew?”  
  
Matt was fast asleep, laying on his back shirtless on his bed with his long hair loose and his arm draped over his face. James closed the door behind him and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed.  
  
“Hn…nn?” Matt stirred, then jolted, reaching for his weapon. “Who—holy, SHIT, James.” He ran his hand down his face. “God, you freaked me out, kid! What are you doing in my room?” He set his gun down and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
“Sorry.” James shrugged. “I have a bit of a problem, thought you could help.”  
  
“Sure, what’s up?” Matt asked with concern.  
  
James sighed. “Ever since Sendak took me to Central Command, I’ve been having…really graphic dreams about sex and, when I wake up, I have a damn boner that won’t go away no matter what until I have sex. I don’t know what’s going on, since I’ve never really…you know…”  
  
“Aww. You were so pure before.” Matt said sympathetically.  
  
“Don’t patronize me.” James pouted. “Anyways, you’re the only one I can trust on this boat to help me out with this.”  
  
“So…what, you want to suck me off again?” Matt asked.  
  
“Maybe a little more than sucking you off.” James blushed.  
  
“Oh, damn...” Matt frowned. “You know, this might be a result of them doing something to you. Did Honerva ever give you a ‘checkup’?”  
  
“Yeah, the day we first arrived.” James nodded.  
  
“Did she inject anything in you?” Matt asked.  
  
“Uhm..” James strained to remember. “Yeah, she said it was a vaccine against any diseases I may encounter in space.”  
  
“They didn’t plan for you to leave the ship, why would they bother with that?” Matt asked. “I think it’s more likely they give you something that would make you desperate for frequent sex. They have stuff like that out here, pretty messed up.”  
  
“Well, can you help me or not?” James asked.  
  
Matt sighed. “I can.”  
  
“Good.” James started to undress. “Because I’m aching.”  
  
Matt glanced around nervously and then got up to lock the door. “Don’t want anyone seeing.” He murmured.  
  
“Holt, we’re not in the Garrison. There’s no reason to sneak around like you’re worried someone will see you banging a junior cadet.” James said pointedly.  
  
“I know, I know, but I’m still paranoid about it. I mean, I kind of want to impress these—” Matt was cut off by James yanking him down and kissing him.  
  
“Do you _normally_ talk this much when you’re about to have sex?” He asked impatiently.  
  
“…Okay.” Matt squeaked, removing his clothes as James let go of his shirt.  
  
James finished removing his clothes and then Matt sat on the bed. “I don’t have any lube here, though.” Matt said awkwardly.  
  
“I’ll handle that.” James ducked his head and wrapped his lips around Matt’s cock, causing him to let out a groan.  
  
“Fuck, kid…” Matt groaned. “How are you so good at this?”  
  
“Prrcdice.” James said around his cock. Matt gripped the bed as James took in more.  
  
“Ohhh, fuck.” Matt leaned his head back. “Damn, boy…”  
  
James sucked and licked a bit longer before he sat up. “Okay. I think that should be enough.”  
  
“Well, climb on, then.” Matt said encouragingly.  
  
“Okay.” James lined himself up and pushed down onto Matt’s erection. “Might be a bit tight…I didn’t prepare myself as well last night as I’ve been doing for Sendak…”  
  
“What the hell did you prepare yourself with here?” Matt asked, gasping as James took in more of him.  
  
“Uhm…all I had were fingers. It takes some time, but I managed it. Is it okay?” James asked nervously.  
  
“Kid, you’re doing great.” Matt assured him. “You just let me know when you’re ready for me to move, huh?”  
  
James nodded, moaning as he pushed himself on further. “Ohhh, wow. You’re so big…”  
  
“Not as big as Sendak, I bet.” Matt remarked.  
  
“No, but…still big.” James leaned back a bit as he took in more. “Oh, god…ohhh…”  
  
“Heh, glad you like it.” Matt groaned as James slid on all the way to his balls, his hips resting directly on Matt’s. “Fuck, kid…”  
  
“Move…” James breathed. “Please.”  
  
Matt nodded and gripped James’ hip with one hand, the other going to James’ erection, and started to thrust up and down into him; slow at first, but soon getting faster and faster. “Fuuuuck, kid…”  
  
“Matt…nnn…oh, yes…” James moaned, leaning his head back. “Feels so good…”  
  
“Oh, baby…oh, kiddo, you’re so good. Treating me real nice.” Matt started to pump James’ erection “So, let me do you the same, hm? Let’s help you through this problem.”  
  
“Ah!” James leaned forward, his hands gripping Matt’s arms. “Mmm, feels so good! More, yes!”  
  
“Fuck…what did they _do_ to you, kid?” Matt breathed with a mixture of horror and awe.  
  
“I need…I need it…mmmn!” James started to move his hips on him, encouraging more. Matt wasn’t sure how much “more” he could give, really.  
  
He pounded into him a few more times, pumping James’ cock just as fast, until they reached their limits and let out cries of pleasure, Matt emptying out into James’ ass and James releasing onto Matt’s chest.  
  
They sat there for a bit in the afterglow, panting heavily until their breathing calmed down, and then Matt reached for wipes in the bedside table that he then used to wipe up the mess on his chest. “Kid, that was…wow.”  
  
James nodded, blushing. “Yeah. Wow.” He agreed.  
  
James climbed off him and decided to just stay the night there. Matt used wipes to clean him up the best he could and then took him to the shower to clean him up better. He would not deny that they used the shower to make more of a mess before they finally turned it off and returned to Matt’s bed to sleep.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, they were called into a town hall kind of conference room to meet with Pentagram for some reason. They took their seats and the young man looked up from his desk with a sigh before standing up.  
  
“Ah don’t suppose ye know why Ah called y’all here?” He asked them calmly.  
  
“Uh…no.” Matt shook his head.  
  
“Let me put this simply.” Pentagram said, templing his fingers together. “Ah understand ye have yer vices. We all have our needs. However, we are _not_ a love hotel. If ye intend ter engage in bedroom activities together, you need ter either be _quiet_ about it, or inform us beforehand so we kin cast a soundproof spell on yer room.”  
  
James blushed furiously as Matt’s jaw dropped in realization.  
  
“No one else here on the colony needs ta know or _wants_ ta know how good or bad either of ye are in bed.” Pentagram went on. “So, let me know _now_ if this will be a frequent occurrence, so Ah kin just save time and cast the soundproof spell on yer guest room!”  
  
“I…uh…yes, that would…that would be nice.” Matt said awkwardly.  
  
“Good.” He stood up. “Now, get out o’ my office. Ah’ll be at your room shortly, ensure that it is clean of yer _activities_ before Ah arrive, since Ah will have ter apply it from within the room.”  
  
James and Matt quickly got up and practically fled the room to go to Matt’s.  
  
It took them half an hour to fully clean it up and change the bedding. They put the dirty ones in the laundry chute and then heard a knock at the door.  
  
“Oky…that’s him.” Matt walked over and opened it. “Heey! We’re all cleaned up!”  
  
“Good.” Pentagram stepped into the room and went to one of the walls, muttering something. It glowed and then they saw a wave of glowing magic move over it, followed by another after it reached the top. Then he went to the next wall and did it again, then the wall after that. He went on like this to every wall and then finally the floor before he went into the bathroom. After he finished in there, he walked up to them. “Now y’all kin be as loud as ye like an’ Ah won’ get angry letters abou’ noisy neighbors.”  
  
James nodded sheepishly. “Okay.”  
  
“Also, ye’re goin’ ter be in the same room from now on. Get yer things.” He nodded firmly to James, who quickly complied.  
  
“Not sure who’s scarier, you or Honerva.” Matt admitted.  
  
“At the moment? Ah’d say the one ye’re currently with.” Pentagram went to the door. “Ah’ll be in mah office iffin y’all need anythin’ else.” He headed out, passing by James coming in.  
  
“Thank you!” Matt called after him.  
  
“So, uhm…” James blushed as he set down his few belongings. “That was…really nice, actually. I wouldn’t mind doing it again tonight.”  
  
Matt chuckled a bit. “Yeah, alright. I mean…if it helps. Oh!” He snapped his fingers. “Maybe they have a scientist onboard that can cleanse the drug from your system!”  
  
“That would be great.” James sighed and sat on the bed. “Do you think it was Sendak’s idea to do that to me?”  
  
“Oh, most likely.” Matt nodded.  
  
“Asshole.” James hissed.  
  
Matt nodded. “So…let’s go find a scientist.” He headed for the door. James nodded and got up, following him out.  
  
\--  
  
They searched the residential area for a few hours, getting lost multiple times and somehow finding themselves back at their room. “Maybe…we should ask for directions.” James suggested, to which Matt reluctantly agreed to.  
  
They made their way back to the town hall and opened the door. “Hey, uh, Pentagram?” Matt started as they stepped inside and approached his desk. “We’ve got a bit of a problem.”  
  
“A problem?” Pentagram asked.  
  
“Yeah. See, James got injected with some alien drug disguised as a vaccine and now he, uh, is _very needy_.” Matt explained. “Got a scientist onboard?”  
  
“Yes, Sixer and Specs. You’ll want Sixer for this, though.” Pentagram stood up. “Come on, Ah’ll lead the way.”  
  
“What’s Specs do?” Matt asked.  
  
“He’s our main engineer.” Pentagram replied. “He’s an inventor.”  
  
“And Sixer?” James asked.  
  
“’E’s yer typical mad scientist. No regard fer lab safety, messin’ with chemicals and things he doesn’ understand, summonin’ demons jus’ ter see what would happen.…” Pentagram’s gaze turned distant, but he recovered quickly. “Anyways, he’s th’ one ye want. Come this way.” He led them through the colony.  
  
They stopped at a large metal door that James noticed _hadn’t_ been on the grand tour and touched it. He touched a specific part of the door and an extremely high-tech scanner appeared from thin air. He placed his hand on it and it scanned his hand, then they heard a mechanism on the other side open up.  
  
“I thought magic didn’t work well with technology?” Matt asked. “That’s what Pine Tree said, at least.”  
  
“Most don’t, but Ah’ve cast spells on some o’ the tech in here to make it compatible with magic. And, trust me, this door is necessary.” Pentagram said as it opened up to reveal a room that basically looked like one huge laboratory divided into two portions. One of them had various technologies, including a giant dinosaur robot (they hoped it was a robot) and the other looked like a college level science class crossed with a mad scientist lab.  
  
“Sixer!” Pentagram called as he walked over to the science lab with them following. “Got a problem we need yer help with.”  
  
“Just a moment, Penta, he’s focused.” Pine Tree told him, walking over to intercept. He was wearing a white labcoat instead of his hoodie, but still wore the mask. “What do you need help with? Maybe I can figure it out.”  
  
Pentagram nodded to Matt and James. “It’s their problem.”  
  
“I have a suspicion that High Priestess Honerva put a strange sex drug in James’ system, because he’s been acting very needy and not like himself and we need help finding out what it is and if it can be removed.” Matt said, taking the lead.  
  
“Uhh…” Pine Tree looked a bit uncertain. “Well, we’ll do what we can. C’mon, let’s get a blood sample to study.” He motioned for James to follow him. “How are you adjusting? Still going into a panic and trying to run away?”  
  
“No…I mean, a part of me is, but I don’t want to go back to him, not really.” James shook his head. “I…this…this isn’t _me_. I…I never wanted to…I mean, I like…someone else.”  
  
“Good.” Pine Tree nodded and gestured to a chair next to a desk. “Sit down, let’s get your blood checked. Great Uncle Sixer, when you’re done over there, I might need your help here.”  
  
“Of course, my boy. I’m sure you can start without me, though.” The six-fingered man said, waving his hand dismissively before going back to what he was doing.  
  
Pentagram walked over to him. “If ye damage the colony again, ye’re going in the brig fer a _month_.”  
  
“Yes, yes, I know. Be careful.” The man replied wearily.  
  
“Has he damaged it before?” Matt asked.  
  
“Ah _did_ say ‘again’.” Pentagram went over to where Pine Tree was examining James’ arm to find a good vein.  
  
“Based on what he’s describing, Penta, we might need to get some of the Scarlet Letter cure stuff.” Pine Tree informed him. “But, I’ll let you know for sure when we’re done. For now, some of the anti-Heat stuff should do the trick until we get rid of it.”  
  
“Understood, I will bring him some anaphrodisiac potion.” Pentagram nodded. “Holt, come with me.” He headed for the door.  
  
“Er, okay.” Matt turned and walked out after him.  
  
Pine Tree finished taking the blood sample and sighed. “So, how did you end up on that guy’s radar, again?”  
  
“I was the leader of an elite team of fighters.” James sighed. “And, as the leader, I took the fall when things went bad and begged him for mercy. I bowed on my knees for food and he took advantage of my desperation.”  
  
“Yeah, a desperation _he_ caused. Speaking as a fellow victim of a manipulative asshole, he was _waiting_ for you to show up. He manipulated the situation so you’d come to him and then he took more than you were probably normally willing to give.” Pine Tree took the blood sample to a machine with a screen and inserted the tiny vial before closing the door and turning it on. “You became his puppet, and he had control of the strings. But, take it from me,” He smiled at him. “Strings can be cut. You just need a little help from your friends – or your sister, really.”  
  
“What happened?” James asked.  
  
“Bill Cipher happened. He took advantage of my desperation and tricked me into being his living sock puppet. Ripped me out of my body and took my place.” Pine Tree pursed his lips grimly. “If I hadn’t been able to contact my sister by possessing a sock puppet…or if she hadn’t listened…he would’ve thrown my body off the water tower once he was done with it. But, I did manage to contact her, and she tracked him down and forced him out of my body.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “I wish that’d been the last I heard from him. That he didn’t visit me in dreams after that, telling me that he didn’t mean it, that he just really needed my help and he had so much trouble with The Author he acted rashly. Also, he was mad about me finding out how to chase him out of my uncle’s mind a week before.”  
  
“Why was he in there?” James asked.  
  
“He was sent by Pentagram, actually. He really wanted the code to my uncle’s safe so he could get the deed to his house and search the grounds for something, and all his other methods weren’t working. So, he summoned a demon using a spell he found in one of Great Uncle Sixer’s journals.” Pine Tree explained.  
  
“And you’re allies now?” James looked towards the door Pentagram and Matt had left through.  
  
Pine Tree nodded. “It took a lot to get there. After we beat Bill, he used dynamite while we were all still asleep – the spell to go into my uncle’s mind put us to sleep – and got the deed that way. There was a whole lot of drama after that, my sister and I nearly went home early, but then my Grunkle Fish found out he had been bugging the whole town and Pentagram got arrested and thrown into prison. Then the apocalypse happened, he got broken out by Bill, joined Bill’s side to watch over my kidnapped sister, I managed to convince him to turn against Bill and then had to save him from Bill after he got captured because of me.”   
  
He leaned against the desk with a sigh. “Then we managed to beat Bill but, he’s still out there somewhere, we found out. Anyways, after we beat him, Pentagram and I decided to clean up our bad blood and became friends. And we’ve been friends since.”  
  
James smiled a bit. “That’s pretty cool, actually. So, he was your family’s enemy and now you’re friends?”  
  
“Ehhh, bit more complicated than that. I mean, he thought I was coming between him and my sister and tried to kill me.” Pine Tree shrugged. “Multiple times. It’s okay, though. We’re past it. We were dumb kids that didn’t know anything. He was ten, I was twelve, we were idiots.” He laughed a bit.  
  
“You’ve known each other a long time, huh?” James smiled softly, thinking of Keith.  
  
“Oh, longer than our ages would suggest.” Pine Tree nodded. “We met back in 2012. Now it’s…what, 2070-something?”  
  
The machine beeped and Pine Tree turned to it. “Okay, let’s see here. “Uhm…okay, so…uhh…shit, I’m going to need Penta to look at this.”  
  
“Why?” James asked with concern.  
  
“Because I don’t know _any_ of these ingredients. It’s probably only because this machine is powered by a magic core that it’s telling me anything at all.” Pine Tree admitted.  
  
“We’re back!” Matt announced.  
  
“Penta, help!” Pine Tree waved his hand.  
  
“Oh boy.” Pentagram walked over to them and handed James a vial. “Drink this. It will keep yer libido down fer the next week. It also will affect your emotions, but it’s a small price ta pay – take it from me.” He turned to Pine Tree. “What’s the matter?”  
  
“I don’t know _any_ of this.” Pine Tree gestured to the screen. “Do you?”  
  
“Hm…” Pentagram walked over to examine it. “Some of it, yes, but I don’ know what ‘quintessence’ is.”  
  
“I do!” Matt chimed in. “It’s basically a liquified form of the essence of life and the Galra use it for fuel and also to make them live longer and be more powerful.”  
  
“Sounds like a bunch of Hocus Pocus to me.” Pine Tree remarked.  
  
“ _Come, little children, I’ll take thee away._ ” Pentagram sang a bit, earning a chuckle from Pine Tree.  
  
“Is that bad?” James asked.  
  
“Well, it’s not usually in blood, so it must’ve been added. I suspect they wanted to…prolong yer existence, since humans don’t normally live longer than 100 years at most.” Pentagram said thoughtfully. “I don’t know if we kin remove that, but the rest of this can be removed with the Scarlet Letter cure.”  
  
“What’s the Scarlet Letter cure?” James asked.  
  
“It’s a cure to the effects of the Scarlet Letter. Which did not _have_ a cure until Pentagram devoted a lot of his time to finding one.” Pine Tree explained.  
  
“And the Scarlet Letter is…a sickness? A plague?” James frowned.  
  
“It’s a mushroom. When ye take a bite, yer body starts to overheat from increased libido and desperate arousal. Iffin ye don’t have sex with the first person ye see after ye took a bite, and it _has_ to be that person no matter the relationship or _relation_ , ye will overheat and die in three days.” Pentagram explained.  
  
“He found a cure after my sister ate the mushroom and the first person that she saw afterwards was _me_. He had three days to find a cure and he did it. Which is good, because…I didn’t want to have sex with my twin sister.” Pine Tree chuckled awkwardly.  
  
Pentagram looked back at James. “Why haven’ ye drank that yet? Drink it.”  
  
James looked at the vial of blue liquid and brought it to his lips. “…Is this really safe?”  
  
“Ah drank it every few months from 13 ter 18 after my magic peaked with puberty and I entered a Supernatural Heat. It's safe.” Pentagram assured him, then turned to go. “Ah’m goin’ ter make up that cure, then. I’ll be in mah cabin iffin y’all need me.” He headed for the door.  
  
James jolted as something exploded near them and looked over to see Sixer coughing as he backed away from smoke. “Well… _that_ was a bad mix!” He declared. “Er, Pine Tree, can you help me clean this up?”  
  
“Yep.” Pine Tree went over to help him.  
  
James looked back at the vial and sighed, taking a sip before just downing it all in one go.  
  
“How long is it supposed to take?” Matt asked.  
  
“For Pentagram, it took, like, a half-hour to take effect. Yours is a smaller dose, so it might be less time. I guess you’ll know when he can look at a hot guy or girl and not feel sexually attracted.” Pine Tree shrugged. “Maybe go back to your room and strip down and see if he’s up for another round of ‘we think we’re in a love hotel’.”  
  
James blushed furiously. “He told you about that?”  
  
“Simba, _everybody_ knows about that.” Pine Tree said in a pitying tone.  
  
“…Wait, did you just make a movie reference?” Matt realized. “Were you doing one earlier, too?”  
  
“You mean with the Hocus Pocus thing? Yeah.” Pine Tree nodded.  
  
“Well, uhm…we’re going back to our room, then.” James said, feeling awkward and embarrassed now.  
  
“Let us know how you’re feeling.” Pine Tree went back to helping his uncle.  
  
James got up and headed out with Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, sex drugs are crazy, man!


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds James, and recognizes who he's with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

“You know, you’re breaking your vow of neutrality.”  
  
“Eh, was getting bored of being neutral, anyway. Plus, I get a planet out of this.” Bill shrugged and continued moving his hands over the rifle, his eye glowing in the darkness.  
  
“What are you going to do with a planet?”  
  
“Whatever I damn well want.” Bill shifted his posture a bit. “You’re ruining my concentration, Bob. Can you get lost?”  
  
“Fine. Don’t blame me when the same dog bites you in the ass twice.” His voice faded away.  
  
“…What?” Bill looked over toward where he was. “What are you…” He looked back at the gun and focused, then stood up and floated it into the air, his arms forming a triangle around it. Glowing, golden lines appeared to connect the points and then he stepped back, watching as the gun rotated in place within the triangle. Then an image began to appear within the triangle, engulfing the gun until it was unable to be seen behind it.  
  
He let out a sharp swear word when the image revealed a familiar figure with James Griffin and Matthew Holt. “’Same dog’, is right. Quiznak, this could be trouble.” He stepped back, then chuckled a bit. “What am I worried about? I don’t need to go into anyone’s mind. I’m not trapped. I have more power than them now. This is PERFECT!” He burst into maniacal laughter, then pointed at the image. “HEADS UP, KID! BECAUSE I’M COMING FOR YOU!”  
  
“Does that mean that you have found him?” Honerva asked, walking up behind him.  
  
“Oh, YES, I found him! Him and some people I that I am, frankly, SURPRISED ARE STILL ALIVE! I suspect my old… _canary_ is responsible.” He examined the fingers of his gloves.  
  
“Good. Where are they?” Honerva asked.  
  
“That’s the problem. I can’t locate him _exactly_ , magic is warding me off, but I can at least see what they’re up to. They’ll have to stop eventually, and I’ll track them down then.” He promised her.  
  
“You are a _god_ , and magic is warding you off?” She asked, intrigued.  
  
“Yeah. These people know me, so they know how to keep me out. But, they can’t keep me out forever. They’ll slip up and, when they do, I’ll have James Griffin _begging_ to come back.” He let out a vicious grin. “And that _boy_ will be _dancing for mercy._ ”  
  
“’Boy’?” Honerva asked.  
  
Bill pointed to the image, to the masked blond. “That boy right there. Well, he’s not a ‘boy’ anymore. He was ten when I last met him. Now he looks like his twenties. Can’t see his eyes, or anywhere above his nose, but I’d recognize that boy anywhere.” He sighed wistfully. “He danced for me so well before. I bet he’s a better dancer now.”  
  
“Shall I leave you and the image _alone_ for a moment?” She smirked.  
  
“Hah, nah, I’m good. Anyways, I’ll let you know when I have an update. Normally I couldn’t get through, but this gun is _very_ connected to Sendak’s pet. It’s a beautiful window.” Bill conjured up a chair and sat down to watch.  
  
“I will await word, then.” She turned and left the room.  
  
Bill cackled to himself. “Ohhh, I have _so many plans_ , kiddo. You and I…we’re not done yet.” He grinned.  
  
\--  
  
“Shooting Star thinks that it might be a good idea to drop by the Swap Moon before we go to Earth. Perhaps find some more recent stolen technology.” Pentagram said as he, James and Matt tended a garden together.  
  
“So, we’re definitely going to Earth?” Matt asked.  
  
“That seems to be what the general consensus is. We left decades ago but, hearing that the world needs to be rebuilt, Fish wants ta go help ‘em rebuild.” Pentagram said as he put more compose around the planted vegetables. “After this, we’ll go pick apples at the orchard. Maybe have apple pie fer dessert.”  
  
“Okay.” James nodded.  
  
“How are ye feeling?” Pentagram looked at him.  
  
“Apathetic.” James replied.  
  
“It has that effect. The cure should be done in a couple o’ days. Have ye been able t’sleep well?” Pentagram asked, getting up and dusting off his pants.  
  
“Surprisingly, yes. Nightmares aside.” James stood up as well and Matt finished applying the compost before he also got up.  
  
“Well, that’s ever’one onboard.” Pentagram chuckled a bit.  
  
“Yeah, I get nightmares, too.” Matt nodded.  
  
“Do you miss the sex?” James asked teasingly.  
  
“Uhhhhm, no, it was kind of awkward. I mean, it was _good_ , but also very awkward.” Matt rubbed James’ head. “I much prefer hanging out with you with our clothes _on_ , kid.”  
  
James smiled. “Yeah, me too. It’s nice not having to have sex every day.”  
  
Pentagram chuckled. “You think that’s rough? The Supernatural Heat requires not only frequent sex, but also child marriage. SO glad I evaded that mess.”  
  
“What IS it, exactly?” Matt asked.  
  
“The Supernatural Heat is what happens when a wizard starts learning magic when they’re young and get powerful enough to peak at 13 when their puberty starts. Ah started learning magic when Ah was six, and was extremely good by the time I was nine years old, which is when I…uhm…summoned Bill Cipher. I believe Pine Tree told you about what happened there. Ah kept on studying after that, not as openly though, and by the time Ah was 13 Ah was the most powerful wizard in Gravity Falls.” Pentagram looked proud of himself, then sighed.  
  
“Unfortunately…it meant the Heat was comin’ fer me fer sure. Luckily, Ah knew it was comin’ and had prepared for it, making several batches of anaphrodisiac in the months before my 13th birthday. That night, I took my first drink of the potion, and kept taking it every few months for the next five years.” He turned to go. “Ah wasn’ goin’ t’be anyone’s child bride.”  
  
“That was smart of you.” Matt said as they followed him to the orchard.  
  
“Yeah…Ah’ve made a lot of mistakes, some Ah know Ah kin never truly atone fer, but Ah try t’be smart about things now, especially when it comes t’magic.” Pentagram nodded.  
  
Matt nodded. “We’ve all got mistakes we need to make amends for.”  
  
James nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed, thinking of the last time he’d seen Keith. He’d stormed out after a fight with Iverson and James had come after him and told him that, if he left, he could never come back. Was he okay with that? Keith had just left without a word to him.  
  
He wished he’d said something else now. Maybe asked him to stay. Maybe asked him to wait or asked where he was going. Now he only knew what he was told. Keith had been living alone when Shirogane came back to Earth and they’d disappeared into space with the rest of the Voltron pilots. And now they were all missing. Keith was completely out of his reach.  
  
“You okay, kid?” Matt asked softly, draping an arm across James’ shoulders.  
  
“Huh?” He blinked, realizing that he’d started crying. When did that happen? When had he stopped walking? Pentagram was looking at him with concern and Matt was…oh, he was hugging him now.  
  
“…I want to go back to Earth.” He whispered shakily.  
  
Pentagram sighed. “We’ll get there. Why don’t you go back to your room, Ah’ll take care of the rest of this.”  
  
“No, I’m okay.” James shook his head. “I can help.”  
  
“Alright.” Pentagram nodded and they continued on to the orchard, where they helped him pick apples from the trees before they went to the kitchen to deliver them.  
  
Pentagram left them alone after that, heading into the battleship part of the colony. This left them to their own devices for the rest of the day.  
  
“Well…want to go see if there’s another dance party on?” Matt suggested.  
  
“Only if _you_ dance with Shooting Star next.” James turned to go. “Hey, I just realized we haven’t seen all of them.”  
  
“Hm? Oh, yeah. Ice, Sixer, Pentagram, Pine Tree, Shooting Star…we haven’t met the rest.” Matt nodded.  
  
“I think we met Stitch-Heart. He was that guy with the dark hair when I first came out of my room, I saw his symbol on his shirt.” James nodded.  
  
“He commented on you being awake, that’s not meeting him.” Matt pointed out.  
  
“Well, then we should meet him. And the others.” James nodded.  
  
“I bet Shooting Star could arrange that.” Matt chuckled.  
  
“Aha!” Speak of the devil, there she was now. She ran up to them and stopped before hitting them. “There you two are! I’ve been looking for you! We’re coming up on Swap Moon, did you guys wanna go with us?”  
  
“Sure!” Matt said with a grin.  
  
“What’s ‘Swap Moon’?” James asked.  
  
“Also known as ‘Space Mall’, it’s this huge mall in space that’s neutral ground, technically. They still pay dues to the Galra and the head of security is a Galra, but as long as we don’t cause trouble, then we won’t have to deal with him.” She explained.  
  
“But…you’re _pirates_.” James reminded her.  
  
“And no one knows what we _really_ look like.” She grinned. “We’re going in disguise!”  
  
“Disguise?” Matt and James asked in unison.  
  
“Hell yeah! You’ll see when we’re all getting ready to go. I gotta go get lists of what people might want!” She ran off.  
  
“…So…is the ship going in disguise, too?” James asked. Matt shrugged.  
  
\--  
  
“I don’t understand why this is necessary.” James said as he watched Pentagram cast illusion spells on the others one by one. “It’s neutral ground, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes but, as you _must_ know, humans are everyone’s favorite plaything. Especially after Voltron were so _obvious_ about their identities.” Pine Tree told him. “Besides, we just don’t want to be recognized. Especially _you_.”  
  
“Exactly. Neutral ground or not, if Sendak finds out ye’re there, he’ll find some reason ter arrest ya.” Pentagram stood in front of James and muttered something. James gasped as he felt a sensation over his body and then looked down at himself, seeing he looked entirely different.  
  
“The safest disguise is a Galra.” Pentagram said, moving on to Matt to do the same to him. “No one would think twice.”  
  
“Are we still going by your code-names?” James asked.  
  
“No, we’re going by other names.” Pine Tree shook his head. “Galran names.”  
  
Pentagram tapped James’ forehead and he gasped as images rushed through his mind. “What…was that?”  
  
“False memories. Our names are in there.” Pentagram said calmly.  
  
“So…I’m Nizek?” James asked.  
  
“Yes.” Pentagram nodded. “Well, shall we be off?”  
  
They nodded and headed for the exit.  
  
\--  
  
“Oh…that’s so _cute_.” Bill cackled and stood up, heading out of the room. “Oh, Honerva?” He walked up to where she and Sendak were sitting and grinned. “They’re at the Swap Moon, in disguise.”  
  
“I see. Has James made any indication he wishes to return to me?” Sendak asked.  
  
“No, in fact it sounds like he’s sticking with these guys until they get to Earth.” Bill shrugged.  
  
“I see…” Sendak clenched his fist. “Very well. Then, I want you to meet with them and deliver a message for me.”  
  
“Whatever you need, bossman.” Bill grinned.  
  
\--  
  
“Come on, come on!” Shooting Star—no, Minga—grabbed James’ arm and pulled him along. “Let’s find you some new clothes, Nizek!”  
  
“Hey, don’t pull so hard!” James laughed a bit s she took him past store after store.  
  
“Here we go!” She stopped at one and then headed in. James brushed himself off and moved to follow her, but a clattering behind him made him stop and turn around. “…Huh?”  
  
To his shock and surprise, an MFE rifle was lying on the ground behind him. He walked over and knelt down to examine it, frowning. ‘This is…mine. But, it was on Sendak’s ship.’ He thought, looking around.  
  
“Hello, James.”  
  
He gasped and turned to see an unfamiliar four-armed alien standing behind him, dressed in golden-yellow and black and carrying a fancy cane. “…Do I know you?”  
  
“Mm, no. But, we have a mutual acquaintance.” He walked towards him, his high heels clacking on the floor with each step. “He has a message for you.”  
  
“A mutual acquaintance? Who?” James stepped back from him.  
  
“He says that if you don’t return to him within three quintants, then the Garrison will be destroyed from below.” He reached out and caught James around the neck, holding him still. “You do recall the tracks, don’t you? You nearly lost Veronica that day, but the tracks are still there. And the Galra know where they are.”  
  
James paled. “How do you know that?” He breathed.  
  
“GET OFF HIM!”  
  
James gasped as the stranger was suddenly slammed into by Shooting Star. “What…?”  
  
“Pffffahahahahahaha! Ah, Shooting Star, you never change!” The stranger grinned in an unnatural way. “Relax, sweetheart. I’m only here to deliver a message. Or maybe deliver a runaway pet?” He extended a hand, then hissed when a fireball hit it. “Fff!” He jerked his hand back and looked over to see the other had joined them. “Well, well, well, well, well, well, well.” He stepped back, twirling his cane. “Looks like the gang’s all here!”  
  
“Bill.” Pentagram said as he and Pine Tree moved to face him directly.  
  
“Gideon.” Bill smirked, looking him up and down. “You got _big_ , Gid.”  
  
“Ye don’ get to call me that anymore.” Pentagram said firmly. “Shooting Star, get ‘im back to the ship.”  
  
“Right.” She nodded firmly.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t cause a fuss here.” Bill pulled out a piece of paper from thin air and handed it over. “But, if you don’t want the Garrison to be destroyed in three days, you’ll bring the boy to these coordinates.”  
  
Pentagram snatched the paper. “We have it, now _go_.”  
  
“Oh, I’m going. For now.” He stepped back and then vanished in a flash of light. “See you later, Gideon.” His voice echoed as he disappeared.  
  
“…Let’s get back to the ship.” Sixer said grimly.  
  
“So much for shopping.” Shooting Star sighed.  
  
“…So…was _that_ Bill Cipher?” James asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Pine Tree nodded. “That was him.”  
  
“He was looking oddly…uhm…humanoid.” Shooting Star remarked as they headed back to the ship.  
  
James looked at the rifle in his arms, pursing his lips.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bill's warning, the Symbols and Matt lock James away and have a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

After that, James was locked in the brig to prevent him doing any “stupid moves” while the Symbols and Matt had a meeting on the new development. James sighed and rolled onto his side, staring at the rifle that had been lying on the floor since he was pushed inside after the illusion and fake memories were removed.  
  
“If I don’t go…everyone will die.” He murmured. “I need to get out somehow.” He sat up and looked around the room. Maybe there was a vent? How big were spaceship vents? He found one high up on the wall and crackled his knuckles and did a couple stretches before he stepped back and leaped onto the wall. Turns out, the wooden wall wasn’t really wood and he had nothing to grab onto. He hit the bed with a groan and then looked up at it with a glare. “Seriously?” He pushed himself up and went to pick up the table in the room, which he then put on top of the bed and climbed up it. Nodding, he steadied himself carefully and eased himself into standing so he could grab the grates over the vent. It was there that he encountered another problem: screws. He sighed and climbed down, putting the table back. He’d have to get ahold of a screwdriver somehow. But how? He was _locked in the brig_. If getting out to get a screwdriver was any form of option, then he wouldn’t need the vent!  
  
“…Fuck.” He flopped back onto the bed. “Damn it…” He sighed and looked to the side. “I bet you’d have no problem escaping this place, huh, Keith?”  
  
Of course, Keith wasn’t there. He wished he was, though.  
  
\--  
  
“We could split off. Send the colony to Earth and some of us go meet with Bill and kick his skinny little ass.” Fish suggested.  
  
“The colony would never get to Earth in time.” Pentagram shook his head. “What if we pretended to comply?”  
  
“Gideon, I know that you think risky plans are good plans, but they _aren’t_. You think Bill will be satisfied with just James?” Pine Tree asked.  
  
“You didn’t even let me tell you my plan.” Pentagram frowned.  
  
“Okay, fine.” Pine Tree sighed. “What’s your plan?”  
  
“We pretend to give ourselves up and attack him when his guard is down.” Pentagram said, nodding firmly. “Ye’re right, he won’t be satisfied with just James. He hates us, wants to hurt us. Me, in particular, based on his parting words. We can use that to beat him.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll bite. How?” Ice asked.  
  
“Ah approach him by myself—” He was instantly interrupted by protests. “Hear me out!”  
  
“Alright…” Shooting Star looked unsure.  
  
“Ah approach him by myself with James, or so it’ll appear. The rest o’ you in this room will be cloaked, waiting fer him t’ drop his guard. Ah’ll probably have to endure a bit o’ abuse from him before it gets to that point but, once he does, you’ll attack him when his guard is down.”  
  
“And what about James?” Matt asked.  
  
“Holt, ye’ll be going after James with Grenda and Candy. Trust me, they’re formidable. Maybe bring along McGucket, if ‘e doesn’ wanna join the attack on Bill.” Pentagram smiled at the old man.  
  
“Chances are, if we go after James, we’ll face Honerva.” Matt shook his head. “You’re our best bet against her. We may as well just let him have James for real then chase them to Earth and take them down when we arrive.”  
  
“That’s kind of a cold idea.” Shooting Star remarked.  
  
“I know, I don’t want to do it either, but it’s our best bet. Better than doing _suicide missions_.” Matt frowned.  
  
“It’s not like it’s anything he hasn’t endured before. He can endure it a bit longer – he wants to go, anyway. When does that potion wear off?” Pine Tree asked.  
  
“The cure will be done in two days. The potion wears off tomorrow.” Pentagram sighed. “We’ll take him back the day after he’s cured, Ah suppose.”  
  
\--  
  
“Human desperation is so funny.” Bill chuckled as he watched James struggle to try to escape his cell. “Oh, is he actually going to manage it?”  
  
Sendak chuckled from nearby him. “Is he?”  
  
“Nope, the screws aren’t moving. Shame.” Bill mock-pouted and then laughed with Sendak.  
  
“Oh dear, he fell again.” Honerva sipped at her wine.  
  
“ _That_ one might bruise.” Bill remarked.  
  
“Oh, looks like they noticed that time.” Sendak chuckled as they watched James get pulled to his feet by one of the hooded pirates, who promptly scolded him and took the table out of the room before slamming the door shut. “Aw.”  
  
“Stitch-Heart is so coooold.” Bill let out a low whistle.  
  
“You know all these people?” Honerva asked him.  
  
“We have history.” Bill nodded. “Many, many decapheobs ago, I took over their town. They tricked me into what led to my defeat in the end, but I won’t fall for the same trick twice. Especially since what I wanted isn’t even a variable this time.” He conjured up an image of a young blond boy in a blue suit. “He’s grown so much…I really want to see how well he dances now.” The image changed to Pentagram. “Shame he’s hiding his face, though. He’s such a beautiful boy.”  
  
“Perhaps you can show us, when you remove the mask.” Honerva smiled as she swished her wine glass.  
  
“Heh, yeah.” Bill conjured up another margarita and took a sip. “I’m guessing you want to study him, Honerva?”  
  
“I have considered it. I was not aware that Earthlings were capable of magic, and yet…here we are.” She gestured to the image Bill conjured up.  
  
“Oh, Honerva, there is SO much about Earth you don’t know.” Bill chuckled. “But, don’t worry. I can show you the world that hides from the rest of the world.” He raised his glass. “ _Shining, shimmering, splendid._ ” He sang to himself.  
  
“I think _you_ have had too much to drink.” Sendak got up and went to take Bill’s glass from him. “How many glasses is this now?”  
  
“Uhhhhhhmmm…I lost count.” Bill burst out laughing.  
  
“Time to lie down.” Sendak lifted the lithe mind god out of his chair and cradled him in his arms. “Come along now.”  
  
“Mmm, Sendak, did you want to play with me? You feeling lonely?” Bill cooed, stroking a long, slender finger down the Galra’s chest.  
  
“Want me to join you?” Honerva asked slyly.  
  
Sendak sighed. “ _Mother._ ”  
  
She cackled and leaned back. “Alright, go on. Have your fun, I will continue to watch the show.” She drank more of her wine, then got up to refill it.  
  
Sendak carried Bill out of the room.  
  
Bill let out a little drunken giggle, kissing Sendak’s cheek. “Mmm, you’re so fluffy. Can I pet your fur?”  
  
“Whatever you like.” Sendak said as he carried him down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
“You know, I think she’s regretting letting you know who she is. You don’t want to _play_ with her anymore.” Bill nuzzled him. “You still could, y’know. Adopted and all that. No blood relation there.”  
  
“Someone needs to keep an eye on the situation.” Sendak opened the door and carried him in to lay him down on the bed. “She is very good at that.”  
  
“Pffffahahahaha, not while _drunk_ , she isn’t!” Bill wrapped his four arms around the large Galra.   
  
“She does not normally drink so much. _You_ …” Sendak leaned in to kiss him, “are a corrupting influence.”  
  
Bill cackled. “Oh, I’ll _show_ you how corrupting I can _be_ , babe. I have raised civilizations up and made them topple down. Most of the advancements on Earth?” He pointed one of his hands at himself. “ _My doing,_ baby. I’ve had people worshipping me since the dawn of that world’s time. Earth has nooooooo idea how pathetic it is in comparison to everywhere else. I gave them knowledge…but withheld so much. And now…” He let out a drunken giggle. “I get to help them all rebuild! Maybe I’ll get a few temples. Like, actual temples. With sacrifices and stuff.” He stroked Sendak’s cheek-fur.  
  
“Don’t you already have a planet? I got you one just like you wanted.” Sendak smiled with amusement.  
  
“Yeeeeah, but I don’t want to _live_ on Earth, I just wanna be _worshipped_ **.** Earthlings are…like children. They think they can do anything, but they’re so quick to turn to…whatever powerful being when things go bad in their lives. Whether to blame them…or beg them for help…” Bill cackled. “So pathetic.”  
  
“And yet, entertaining.” Sendak moved his hand up to unfasten Bill’s clothes. “Do you not agree?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. _So_ entertaining.” Bill nodded, grinning. He let out a moan as Sendak leaned in to kiss his neck. “Mmm, tired of talking? Feeling playful, kitten?”  
  
“Quite.” Sendak moved back to unfasten his armor. “I have been rather deprived since those pirates took my pet away.”  
  
“You could have your pick of bedmates, y’know.” Bill snapped his fingers and both their clothes vanished, reappearing on the floor. “Why wait around for that one?”  
  
“I enjoy the conquest. It’s not as fun if they aren’t humiliating themselves by being in my bed.” Sendak shrugged.  
  
Bill reached out and grabbed Sendak, then suddenly pulled him down and twisted himself around so he was pinning the Galra down under him, his pale skin turning pitch-black with red markings. “Really? I like conquest, too.”  
  
“…Did you get bigger?” Sendak asked.  
  
Bill let out a maniacal cackle before leaning in to kiss him. “Oh, kitten, you’re adorable. I can manipulate my size and appearance aaaaaall I like. Want to feel how much I can manipulate my body?”  
  
Sendak looked thoughtful. “I am both frightened…and intrigued. Very well, show me.”  
  
Bill grinned and leaned in to lick his cheek. “Turn over, kitten. Let me show you what conquest _really_ feels like.”  
  
He let go of his arms and Sendak did as he said, rolling over. Bill grinned and moved back before spreading Sendak’s furry cheeks and sticking his tongue into his anus. Sendak let out a groan as his slimy tongue grew bigger and longer inside of him, eagerly preparing him for something else.  
  
“Mmm…” Sendak clutched at the blanket under them.  
  
Bill thrust his tongue in and out a few times, getting him good and ready, and then he pulled out and licked his lips, his tongue shrinking as he did. “Alright, _now_ we’re ready to play.” He grinned and gripped Sendak’s shoulders with two arms and his hips with two others. “Ready, kitten?”  
  
“Yes.” Sendak breathed.  
  
Bill grinned and lined himself up before thrusting deep inside. Sendak’s body jolted as he let out a soft cry and Bill cackled. “You like that, boy?” He pulled out, then thrust back in, his tentacle-like penis squirming around inside, demanding more room and forcing it. Sendak let out a noise of affirmation and Bill picked up the pace, thrusting in and out hard and fast as he held the Galra down with his spider-like arms.  
  
“Hmm…mmm…” Sendak turned his head to the side a bit. “You…were not…inebriated at all, were you? You tricked me into bringing you here.”  
  
“Sorry, kiddo.” Bill grinned. “I’m a top, always.” He got even harder and faster, slamming into him so hard it shook the large Galran bed a bit. “Ohhh, you feel so _good_ , kitten! We _really_ should’ve done this sooner.”  
  
“Mmngh…nnngh…” Sendak clung to the bed, unable to do much else with the deceptively-thin arms pinning him in place, allowing the mind god to do as he liked for however long he wanted to. “Hnngh…”  
  
He hadn’t been on the receiving side in a good many decapheobs, he’d almost forgotten what it felt like. Bill was making sure he wouldn’t soon forget, that was for sure.  
  
Finally, Bill spilled his seed into the Galra and let out a contented sigh. “Ahh…it’s been _too long_ since I did that with anyone. Hey, feel like another round?”  
  
Sendak wasn’t exactly in any position to refuse, so he nodded and Bill licked his cheek before going right back into it.  
  
Sendak got the impression he wasn’t going to sleep tonight, so he resigned himself for a loooong night of being fucked by this god’s tentacle.  
  
He wasn’t sure what to feel when Bill conjured up copies of himself and they joined in the “fun”, making use of his mouth and hands.  
  
He _almost_ pitied the wizard pirate, if _this_ is what Bill had in mind for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill's got BIG plans for Pentagram.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Pentagram give themselves up to Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

“This should cleanse the drug from yer system.” Pentagram said as he gave James the potion. “Of course…giving it to ya might be pointless now.”  
  
James nodded, but drank it anyway. “So…the plan is for you to bring me out by yourself?”   
  
“Bill will want ter take me.” Pentagram nodded. “We’re goin’ ter act like we’re really giving in, and then the others will go to Earth after we give ourselves up and set up a counterattack.”  
  
“Acting, huh…yeah, I think I can do that.” James nodded, holding out the empty vial.  
  
“Ye’re goin’ ter act repentant. It’s the only way ye can ensure yer people don’ suffer.” Pentagram took the vial and went to go wash it.  
  
“…Hey, is it too late to ask if there’s a way we could find Voltron?” James asked.  
  
Pentagram sighed. “Even if Ah could…tomorrow is the third day, James.”  
  
James nodded. “Yeah…that’s true.”  
  
“We’re not givin’ up, though.” Pentagram assured him.  
  
“We aren’t?” James asked. “How can we turn this around?”  
  
“Ah’m not the only wizard onboard. Pine Tree has been a very eager student these past decades.” Pentagram smiled fondly. “While Ah keep Bill busy, he can take everyone to Earth and take down Sendak’s forces there.”  
  
James nodded. “By the way…why does he keep calling you ‘Gideon’?”  
  
“It’s my name.” Pentagram shrugged. “Gideon Charles Gleeful, the Pentagram of the Cipher Wheel.”  
  
James smiled. “James Henry Griffin, leader of the MFE pilots from the Galaxy Garrison on Earth.”  
  
“Ah’m from Gravity Falls, Oregon - which is now Gravity Colony.” Pentagram chuckled a bit.  
  
James nodded then sighed, looking off into the distance. “…So…tomorrow, I have to go back to him. Should I wear my dress?”  
  
“Probably.” Pentagram nodded.  
  
“Alright.” James nodded. “I’ll change before we go.”  
  
Pentagram sighed. “I’ll probably remove my mask for it. And change into something more…familiar.”  
  
James pursed his lips. “…We’re not going to be okay, are we?”  
  
“Two large, dangerous, angry aliens out to get us? Oh, we’re fucked, my friend.” Pentagram laughed bitterly.  
  
\--  
  
The coordinates led to a planet that, according to the readings, was completely covered by active volcanoes and had a toxic atmosphere. The only structure was a tall, black pyramid that hovered above the ground. Pentagram let out an impatient noise before casting a spell on James and himself.  
  
“Does he hafta be so fuckin’ EXTRA about _everything_?” Pentagram grumbled as they headed for the exit together.  
  
James had put the dress and collar back on and Pentagram had changed from his red hoodie to a blue suit and tie. He still wore the mask, though, up until the exit. Once they arrived at it, he reluctantly removed it and held it out towards Pine Tree, who had been following them. “Hold onter this fer me, will ya?”  
  
“Until you get back.” Pine Tree nodded.  
  
James noted that, under the mask, Pentagram had blue-green eyes and freckles on his pale-pink cheeks that had been concealed by the mask before. His hair had also been restyled from the ponytail it’d been in into a neat braid, his bangs pulled back and pinned in place.  
  
“Alright. Time to go.” Pentagram—no, _Gideon_ —turned to open the door. Pine Tree stepped back to avoid being seen as they stepped down the lowered ramp and onto the floating pyramid’s landing pad.  
  
“…Here we go.” James nodded, clutching his rifle close. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to bring it. It made him feel…safer, somehow. Even if he didn’t use it. Maybe it was just evidence to Sendak that he was back and not leaving again.  
  
The pyramid’s triangular door in front of them opened, beckoning them in. Gideon tensed as it did, then shook his head and pursed his lips before walking in, James right beside him.  
  
“It hasn’t changed.” Gideon murmured as they walked through the black pyramid, the lines on the wall shimmering different colors as they passed them.  
  
“You’ve been here before?” James asked.  
  
“Yeah. When I was a child.” Gideon glanced to the side. “He made me dance until my legs bled, then he healed me and made me dance again.”  
  
“…Shit.” James breathed.  
  
“Ah suspect he has other plans in mind fer me now.” Gideon slipped his hands into his pockets.  
  
They kept walking, Gideon silently leading the way through, and then they came to a fork. The left side suddenly closed a wall in their way and Gideon led James down the right path. This was how it was every time they approached a fork; a wall would close, making sure they only had one path.  
  
“Why not just close them from the start?” James asked.  
  
“To mess with us.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
James sighed. “I guess that’s normal for him?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Gideon looked back and the wall closed up behind them, erasing their path. “No turning back, it seems.”  
  
“So…what’s this guy like?” James asked as they walked on.  
  
“Terrifying.” Gideon said without hesitation. “Cruel. Vicious. Manipulative.”  
  
“Aw, thanks for the compliments, Gideon.” They heard Bill’s voice echo through the pyramid. “Nice to see you still know just what to say to get a guy excited.”  
  
“What can Ah say, Ah’ve been raised ter please.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Yes, you have. And you’ve grown so nicely. Just a little longer, then we can see each other face to face again. No masks, no disguises.”  
  
James shuddered. “Are you…alone?”  
  
“For now. Don’t worry, pet. I’ll deliver you to your master soon. Then we’ll all go to Earth together, won’t that be fun?”  
  
“…Great.” James clutched the gun tighter.  
  
They stepped out of the hallway and into a large room. On the sides were triangular windows and in front of them was a large figure seated on a golden throne.  
  
“Welcome, welcome.” Bill greeted, extending a giant finger towards them. James gasped as he was suddenly moving against his own volition with Gideon, until they fell to their knees at the foot of the throne. Up close, it was very giant and so was Bill.  
  
“Been a while, hasn’t it?” They were lifted into the air by a blue glow and made to land on a giant, black-gloved extended hand. “You’ve really grown up nicely, kiddo.” He moved another giant hand and stroked Gideon’s side from head to toe with one, thin finger. “And you got all dressed up for me? I’m so pleased.”  
  
Gideon, to James’ surprise, didn’t even cringe. “What kin Ah say, Ah knew ye’d like it.”  
  
“I _do_ like it.” Bill tapped his chest lightly with the tip of his finger. “Now, you’ve really given Sendak the runaround. He’s really, really mad at you, y’know? What do you have to say for yourself?”  
  
“We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Drink up, me ‘Hearties, yo-ho!” Bill laughed. “Ah, I never thought you’d be a _pirate_ , kid. You didn’t plunder this booty while you had him, did you?” He tapped James’ butt with a finger, earning an alarmed gasp.  
  
“Well… _we_ didn’t.” Gideon smiled wryly. “His fellow Garrison kid did.”  
  
“Where is he, anyway?” Bill asked.  
  
“The demand was fer James t’ be returned. Ye’re lucky ye got me as a bonus.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“Well, he’s stupid enough to get captured again.” Bill shrugged and then set them down on the arm of the chair. With a flash of light, he shrank down to their size and grabbed James with his right two hands and Gideon with his left ones. “Let’s get to Central Command, then.” He cackled as they vanished in a flash of light.  
  
\--  
  
They reappeared in the throne room. Bill shoved James and Gideon forward and snapped his fingers, binding them with glowing blue chains as they fell on their knees before the throne.  
  
James tensed at the sound of Sendak’s claws clicking on the arm of the throne furiously. He was terrified to look up, but Bill reached around and forced him to, his sharp claws pressing against James’ skin threateningly.  
  
“I thought…” Sendak said stiffly, “we had an _arrangement_. In exchange for your body to be used as I pleased, I would provide your people with the sustenance they required to survive.”  
  
“Y-Yes.” James said, his body trembling.  
  
“Then, why…would you _not_ return to me when you had the chance?” Sendak asked, gripping the arm of the throne tightly.  
  
“I-I wanted to, but the Symbols kept me from—”  
  
“That is a poor excuse and you know it. If you wanted to leave, then you could have easily done so. You violated our arrangement.” Sendak scowled. “Give me one reason not to destroy your _precious_ Garrison.”  
  
James swallowed nervously and slowly stood up before stepping towards him. “O-Okay…” He stopped at his feet and then dropped to his knees again, rubbing his face against Sendak’s crotch. “My hands…are bound.”  
  
Bill snapped his fingers and the chains around James vanished. James then used his hands to unfasten Sendak’s bodysuit and ease out his cock. Sendak stared down at him, his hand still gripping the arm of the throne, as James started to lick the tip and sides before he sucked his cock into his mouth. “Mmnn…hmmm…”  
  
“See that, Gid?” Bill ran his fingers though the blond’s hair. “ _That’s_ how you beg for forgiveness.”  
  
Gideon rolled his eyes and looked up at him. “Ah was _ten_ , did ye want me to suck you off then?”  
  
“If I wanted it then, I would’ve gotten it. But now, well…” He knelt behind him, placing all his hands on Gideon’s shoulders and hips. “You’re not ten anymore. No, you’re not even a _minor_ anymore. You’re a full-grown adult, lived so many years…and probably had some of your own experiences, am I right?”  
  
“Well, Ah’m not beggin’ fer fergiveness _now_.” Gideon smirked.  
  
“Cocky little brat, isn’t he?” Sendak remarked.  
  
“Just the way I love him.” Bill licked Gideon’s cheek. Gideon glanced at him but didn’t even flinch. “Ohh, so cold. I bet I can warm you right up and get some great reactions out of you.” He moved his braid aside and kissed the back of his neck. “Can’t fight me forever, boy.”  
  
James had moved from sucking Sendak off to climbing onto his lap and using his own saliva to prepare himself, his skirt hiked up onto his hips. “Nn…hn…”  
  
“Do you need some assistance?” Sendak asked mockingly, making no move to help him. “Perhaps you should not have been slacking on your preparation routine.”  
  
“I-I’m sorry…” James said, one hand gripping Sendak’s armor as he continued to stretch himself out.  
  
Bill kissed Gideon’s neck again and one of his hands moved to undo his tie. “Doesn’t that look fun? Why don’t we play too, Gideon?”  
  
“Ah don’ wanna play with ya, Cipher.” Gideon said as Bill nudged his head into tilting to the side.  
  
“Aww, that’s too bad. Because I _really_ want to play with you.” He pulled the tie off and then wrapped it around Gideon’s neck, holding it tightly to choke him.  
  
“Hngh.” Gideon finally gave some kind of reaction besides indifference.   
  
Bill grinned and held the tie in place with one hand as two of his other hands went to unbutton Gideon’s blazer and shirt. His final hand gripped Gideon’s wrists together and then the chains vanished so he could push the shirts aside and move his hands over his bare chest.  
  
“You’ve grown so much…look at this. Muscles _? Someone_ kept his gym visits up.” Bill licked his cheek. “Sendak, look at this.” He held him tighter, both the tie around his neck and the hand on his wrists. Gideon struggled to breathe. “He’s grown so much; I barely recognize him!” He finally let go of the tie and allowed Gideon to breathe again.  
  
Gideon coughed and leaned forward, taking in harsh breaths of air.  
  
James looked over with concern, then jolted when Sendak tapped aggressively on the arm of the throne. He swallowed nervously and then lined himself up to slide onto Sendak’s erection. “Haahh…mmmnnn…” He moaned as he slid down it, taking in more and more of the Galra’s huge cock.  
  
“You have to get used to its size again, don’t you? That’s what you get for running off.” Sendak said, still making no move to help him fuck himself on Sendak’s cock.  
  
Bill grinned as he watched, his hands still removing Gideon’s clothes. “See how much easier it is to just give in, Gideon? He seems to be enjoying it.” He pushed him down to the floor, following him down, and pinned him on his hands and knees. “If you behave and beg for forgiveness, I’ll be nice to you, too.”  
  
“Ah have nothin’ ter ask fer fergiveness fer.” Gideon replied. “If you’re goin’ ta fuck me, just git it over with.”  
  
“Tch. Stubborn to the end, huh? When will you learn that you’re not going to win? Do I need to make you dance again?” He snapped his fingers and chains appeared again, binding Gideon’s wrists and ankles to the floor. “Let’s put on a show for Sendak.” He moved back and cupped Gideon’s ass before he shoved his tongue inside his anus.  
  
Gideon let out a sharp gasp and groaned as he felt Bill’s tongue get bigger inside of him, forcing him to stretch out to accommodate the increasing size. Sendak smirked at the display and then lifted James off of him before turning him around and shoving him back on roughly, earning a cry of pain and surprise. “Watch the show but keep doing what you’ve been doing.” Sendak told him, placing his hands back on the arms of the throne.  
  
“Y-Yes, sir.” James said shakily, continuing to fuck himself on Sendak’s cock while watching as Bill prepared Gideon. Gideon clenched his fists and pursed his lips, refusing to give Bill any satisfaction. “G-Gideon…he’s going to hurt you if you keep fighting.”  
  
“Ah gave up once before. Never again.” Gideon said firmly. “He can hurt me all he likes, but Ah will never beg fer fergiveness fer something Ah feel _no remorse_ fer.”  
  
“In that, kiddo, we are the same.” Bill said, licking his lips after pulling his tongue out. “But, the difference is that _I_ am an all-powerful god, and _you_ …are just a very talented wizard.” He gripped his shoulders and hips with his four arms and lined himself up, his clothes vanishing as he did. “And, well, some gods can be _pretty_ vengeful.” He then shoved his cock inside, earning a sharp cry of pain. “And until you _do_ beg, I’m not going to stop punishing you!” He pulled out then slammed back in, jolting his entire body with the impact.  
  
James bit his lip in worry, then gasped as Sendak grabbed his hips tightly and started to pull him up and shove him down again. “Ah! I-I’m sorry, I won’t stop again! It hurts!”  
  
“You’ll adjust.” Sendak told him, forcing him to ride his cock as he thrust up into him hard again and again. “Just like before.”  
  
“Y-you weren’t so _rough_ before!” James cried.  
  
“And you were _obedient_ before.” Sendak’s grip on his hips tightened, drawing blood with his claws. “If you say _one_ more word in protest, I will give the order to destroy the Galaxy Garrison from below.”  
  
James bit back a reply and instead stuck to whimpers and moans as tears slipped down his cheeks. He looked over at Gideon, wondering how he was being so strong as the demon fucked him relentlessly.  
  
Then, to his horror, Bill moved one of his hands and snapped his fingers, more of him appearing to violate Gideon in other ways. He felt sick watching this – was this what Shirogane had dealt with? This violent, cruel sexual experience? Did Sendak fuck him this painfully while forcing him to watch his friend be raped, too?  
  
Finally, after what felt like a neverending nightmare, Sendak and Bill had their fill, having repeatedly filled their captives with their seed. James let out a weak cry as he was pulled off roughly and then dropped onto the floor. Bill yanked himself out of Gideon as his copies vanished and stepped back to admire his handiwork. Gideon fell onto his side as soon as he was let go, his expression blank and his eyes half-lidded.  
  
“We’ll take them to my room, and then go back to Earth with more troops. I have been far too passive with my occupation; it is time I showed those humans who their new ruler is.” Sendak said as he tucked himself back in.   
  
Bill snapped his fingers and his clothes reappeared. “Gideon gave himself up too easily. They’re planning something, but I don’t know what. You’ll want to be on your guard, maybe bring along Honerva as well as myself.”  
  
“Honerva has her own things to deal with here. We will suffice.” Sendak smirked. “But, let us drop by the Galra Arena to collect the current Champion before we return. I’m sure they’ve _longed_ to see him again.”  
  
James didn’t hear anything else, having passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OFF TO EARTH!


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With James once more Sendak's clutches, it's back to routine...or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

James groaned as he slowly awoke, his eyes opening to find himself in Sendak’s private chambers again. He wasn’t alone, though, and he noticed that Gideon was chained to the bed by a collar around his neck, completely naked. James looked at himself and realized he was also naked, with a chain around his neck keeping him from leaving the bed. He winced in pain and crawled over to sit next to Gideon. “…Hey…Gideon? You okay?”  
  
“Hnn…”  
  
He looked around, frowning. Where was Sendak? Before, he’d always been there when James woke up. There wasn’t any sign of Bill, either.  
  
He did, however, see his phone by the bed. He didn’t have it on him when he was taken, and he silently thanked Sendak for not destroying it in a fit of rage as he crawled over to pick it up and hold it close.  
  
“Mnn…” Gideon slowly stirred and James moved over to him as the blond sat up.   
  
“Careful, don’t hurt yourself.” James said worriedly.  
  
“M’fine.” Gideon said, reaching up to touch the chain. To James’ shock, it unlocked and dropped to the bed. Then he reached over and unlocked James’ chain. “We need t’git outta here.”  
  
“How? The door is locked, and we don’t have the device you used before. Or clothes.” James looked at himself, blushing.  
  
“Such defeatist talk.” Gideon crawled off the bed and then chanted something. James gasped as he saw clothes appear on Gideon’s body. “Ye think Ah wouldn’t find a spell that lets me conjure up clothes?”  
  
“Oh.” James crawled over and climbed off the bed, where Gideon cast the same spell on him. “So…how do we get out?”  
  
“We can cloak ourselves and slip out when someone comes in.” Gideon told him calmly.  
  
“How…how are you so calm right now? You were just raped by a psycho!” James cried.  
  
Gideon smiled sadly. “Ah know. But, dwelling on it doesn’ do me no good. Ah was raised ter be an actor and hide my real feelins. From childhood ter adulthood, Ah performed. And now my role is to keep myself calm enough ter git outta here. Ah kin scream an’ cry over it later, when Ah’m safe.”  
  
“…What kind of childhood did you have?” James asked with horror.  
  
“Probably not what ye’re imaginin’.” Gideon went to look out a window. “There’s Saturn. We’re goin’ back ter Earth. Shit, I didn’t realize he’d be back so quickly.”  
  
“Wormholes.” James walked over to join him. “They used a wormhole.”  
  
“Shit.” Gideon turned away from the window. “Then, Ah’ll have ter do what Ah kin until they git here.”  
  
“Maybe it would be better to play along?” James asked nervously. “Might be less…uh… _painful_ if we do.”  
  
“Afraid to get hurt?” Gideon asked him.  
  
“Hurt, no. I can handle pain from _battle_. I just don’t want to be _raped_ again. Do _you_?” James frowned.  
  
“No, which is why Ah’m not givin’ up yet.” Gideon looked out the window again.  
  
The door opened and James gasped, hiding behind Gideon. The blond looked over silently to see Sendak and Bill had returned.  
  
“Hah! See, _told you_ that he’d find a way out of your chains. Should’ve used mine.” Bill grinned. “Sleep well, kiddo? How are you feeling?”  
  
“Ah’m fine.” Gideon replied.  
  
“You’re such a liar.” Bill laughed.  
  
Sendak walked further into the room. “James?”  
  
James left Gideon’s side and dropped to his knees at Sendak’s feet. Sendak hummed approvingly and offered him a hand up.  
  
“What are you wearing?” Sendak asked.  
  
“G-Gideon conjured it up.” James said nervously.  
  
“Can he conjure you up a dress, or would you prefer to change into one I have prepared for you?” Sendak looked amused.  
  
“Whatever you’ve prepared is okay.” James said, guessing that’s what he wanted.  
  
“Good choice.” Sendak led James away to the bath.  
  
“Gideon, feel like taking a bath?”  
  
“You’re going to force me to, either way. Don’t try to be cute about it.”  
  
“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LITTLE SHIT!”  
  
James looked over at the other room with concern as he heard a loud THUD. “Is he okay?”  
  
“I am certain he is just fine.” Sendak assured him as he stripped James’ new clothes off.  
  
Bill came in carrying Gideon, who was looking dazed and had been stripped to nothing. He put him in the water and then magically removed his own clothes before climbing in with him. “See? A bath is nice, isn’t it?”  
  
“Ngh…” Gideon groaned, shaking his head a bit to try and clear his head.  
  
“What did you _do_ to him?” James asked as Sendak eased him into the water, getting in to join him after stripping down.  
  
“Smacked him across the room.” Bill said casually. “He hit the wall and slid down.”  
  
“Fuck…you…” Gideon groaned.  
  
“That can be arranged. And who taught you to swear like that? Was it Sixer? I bet it was Sixer.” Bill grinned.  
  
“…It was.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Bill burst out laughing. “I KNEW IT!”  
  
James sighed and looked up at Sendak. “I saw Saturn outside the window. Are we going back to Earth?”  
  
“’Saturn’?” Sendak looked at Bill.  
  
“K8658.” Bill replied, running his fingers through Gideon’s long hair. “They call it ‘Saturn’ after the name of one of the gods of one of their many religions.” He laughed a bit. “Seriously, Earth was such a _mess_ , it’s no wonder they had _three world wars_. They fought over religions, over cultures, over resources. They killed and said a God told them to do it. The champions of the ‘not me’ mentality.”  
  
“How like children.” Sendak chuckled.  
  
James bit back his protests about all the past-tense, knowing that he couldn’t risk angering Sendak in any way.  
  
They finished washing them up and then Sendak dressed James in some sheer outfit that only properly covered his chest and crotch. It wasn’t a dress, this time, but the sides and back were open and easy to reach in if Sendak wanted and the fastenings were basically just a clasp behind his neck. Then a new collar was put on to replace the broken one and the clasp was covered. His feet were put in thigh-high boots and his arms in gloves that went up to his armpits.  
  
Gideon was dressed in something similar, only James’ was purple while Gideon’s was gold. After putting a magical chain collar around Gideon’s neck and kissing him, Bill left him alone. Sendak kissed James deeply, making sure to fondle him as he did, and then he left the room to join Bill, the door locking behind them.  
  
Gideon held up a hand, then lowered it. “Tch. Bastard blocked my magic.”  
  
“What now?” James asked.  
  
“Now?” Gideon sighed. “We wait, Ah suppose.”  
  
“They’ll probably be back soon. Sendak doesn’t normally leave me in here after dressing me.” James sighed. “Normally he just leaves me naked when I’m in here.”  
  
“…You sure ye’re alright, darlin’?” Gideon looked at him with concern.  
  
“No…I’m really not. But…just like you, I have to keep acting like I’m fine. I have to play the part and do as he says or starvation isn’t the only threat to the Garrison.” James curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees. “How do you manage this so well? You seem so…unaffected.”  
  
“Years an’ years o’ bein’ exploited by my pa fer money. Ah was a child star, from the moment Ah was born. Life was a stage an’ Ah was in the spotlight. So, Ah couldn’t show my true feelins about the people that watched me perform. And, when Ah did…it always ended badly. So, I kept pretendin’. Even when Ah was an adult, a model and a performer, Ah kept actin’. Then the third war started…and Ah took everyone out of the world. It was a…town hall meetin’, everyone agreed it was best. We were already pretty cut off from th’ world, so we just left it. The Symbols worked together to build the colony, with me usin’ magic to make it go faster, an’ we left. An’, well, Ah then had to play the role of a leader they could count on. Ah was one of the people in charge, Ah couldn’t show my true feelins abou’ anythin’.”  
  
James moved closer to him and hugged him. Gideon jolted a bit in surprise, then sighed and relaxed into the hold. “I’m sorry that you’ve had to hide yourself all this time.” James said softly. “I’m pretty similar…but, not _that_ bad.”  
  
“Besides…” Gideon chuckled a bit bitterly, “Ah knew he’d do it. Ah knew what he was plannin’, from the moment he looked me up and down appraisingly. Ah knew, because he’d mentioned ‘if you were a few years older’ when Ah was ten years old. Tha’s why Ah told ‘im ter just git it over with. Ah expected it ta be violent. Ah expected ta bleed. Ah knew he wanted ta hurt me from th’ start.”  
  
“And you still came with me?” James frowned.  
  
“Wasn’ gonna leave ya all by yerself, doll.” Gideon rubbed his head affectionately. “’Sides, at least this way Ah keep Bill distracted. Like ye said, they’ll be back soon since they bothered ter dress us. Matching outfits, too. Ah’m suspectin’ we’re gonna get shown off as examples ter the Garrison. They were sayin’ something ‘bout bein’ more aggressive wit’ th’ occupation.”  
  
James nodded. “Yeah, I heard that.”  
  
The door opened and Bill and Sendak came back in. “Hey, kiddos! You hungry?” Bill asked cheerfully.  
  
James cringed a bit, knowing what they’d have to do to earn their food. They were picked up from the bed and carried out and James sighed, leaning into Sendak’s chest. Gideon, he noticed, wasn’t really resisting, but he wasn’t encouraging either. He looked like a cat that had been picked up and was resigned to its fate, complete with the exasperated expression as he hung limply in Bill’s arms.  
  
They were taken to Sendak’s dining hall and set on the floor. “You know the rules.” Sendak told James as he sat down in a chair. Bill took another seat after setting Gideon on the floor next to him.  
  
James nodded and set to work unfastening Sendak’s bodysuit to bring out his cock and start to suck it off. Bill hummed thoughtfully as he watched. “Don’t suppose I can get you to do that, Gid?”  
  
“Ah’d rather starve.” Gideon replied in a deadpan tone.  
  
“HA! Ah, you little brat. C’mon, up.” He patted his lap.  
  
Gideon crossed his arms over his chest. “ _Ah’d rather starve_.”  
  
“You’re gonna force me to do this, huh?” Bill grabbed Gideon’s hair and roughly pulled him forward, one of his hands undoing the crotch fastenings of his clothes. “Get to it, you don’t have a choice.”  
  
“Ah’ll bite you.” Gideon warned him.  
  
“And I’ll take out all of your teeth if you do!” Bill said cheerfully. “Get to it.”  
  
Gideon sighed heavily and moved forward to started licking and sucking on his cock. “Hmph.”  
  
“That’s it…just like last time. You remember, right? It’s so much _easier_ if you do as you’re told, y’know. Look at how obedient James is. Why aren’t you like that?” Bill stroked his hair fondly, his two upper arms starting to cut his meat.  
  
“Do not fret over it, Bill.” Sendak told him. “James is only this obedient because I struck at his heart to control him. Once you find something to hurt him with, he’ll obey you.”  
  
“Mmm, too bad Shooting Star isn’t here. You still pining over her, Gideon?” Bill cooed.  
  
“Mm-mm.” Gideon shook his head slightly.  
  
“No? Finally gave up on her, did you?” Bill cackled. “Who are you pining over, then? Or are you dating anyone?”  
  
Gideon didn’t reply, just continued to slurp and suck on his erection. Bill tapped his lips thoughtfully. “Hm…it’s Pine Tree, isn’t it? You’ve started dating Pine Tree!” He looked at James. “Well? Is that right?”  
  
James pulled off of Sendak at the Galra’s urging and looked up. ”Uhm…I don’t know. The only time I saw them together was when they were talking about potions and when he handed him his mask to hold onto.” He admitted, then went back to sucking.  
  
“Hmm, well, I’ll find out who to hurt to make you obey me.” Bill cackled, stroking Gideon’s hair. “For now, I’ll just have to put up with you being a little shit, won’t I?”  
  
Gideon pulled up and looked up at him. “As if ye don’ like it.”  
  
Bill laughed harder as Gideon went back on. “Okay, you got me there!”  
  
Sendak chuckled and sipped at his wine. “You seem in good spirits, and we haven’t even gone to visit the Champion yet.”  
  
James pulled off, looking up at him. “’The Champion’? Wasn’t that Shirogane?”  
  
“Keep working, pet.” Sendak told him. “You’ll meet him soon. Maybe I’ll even let him play with you a little.”  
  
James went back to sucking him off, working on him until Sendak reached his limit and then sucking up and swallowing every last drop. Over in his seat, Bill groaned and gripped Gideon’s hair, shoving him down further to _force_ him to take in every last drop and swallow it. Which was better than last time, when his copy had just showered Gideon in the mess, James remembered.  
  
“Good boy.” Sendak purred, stroking James’ hair as James slowly pulled off. “Now you may eat.”  
  
James got up and sat in the chair near Sendak’s. Bill let Gideon up and pointed to his chair, which Gideon silently took before aggressively stabbing his meat.  
  
“Temper, temper.” Bill cackled.  
  
“Perhaps we should have them _both_ entertain the Champion.” Sendak smirked. “I’m sure he’d enjoy it. And I know you _love_ to keep him happy.”  
  
“Hey, what can I say? The man’s great at his job.” Bill chuckled. “It was so _good_ of you to bring him to the Galra Arena, fresh off the battlefield and set up with prosthetics.”  
  
James glanced at Sendak, wondering who this new “Champion” might be. Clearly, it wasn’t Shirogane anymore.  
  
After they finished their meal, they were escorted – carried – through the halls and to another room. Sendak opened the door and they stepped inside before setting their captives down.  
  
“Champion,” Sendak greeted, “I’ve brought you visitors.”  
  
James tensed a bit as he saw a figure move from behind a curtained area. Then his eyes widened with shock as Adam Wallace, his fallen mentor, stepped out of the darkness and towards them. He was dressed in Galran armor, and his left arm, left eye, and both legs had been replaced by prosthetics. His entire left side was covered with horrific burns, probably from when his plane went down.  
  
“Adam?” James breathed, stepping forward.  
  
“Oh, he knows him?” Bill asked curiously, watching James approach the Champion.  
  
“Oh, what a pity. The Champion does not recall anything of his past.” Sendak commented as James reached the man.  
  
James looked at the older man with relief and horror at how he was. Alive…but different. He looked at James like he was a stranger.  
  
“Do you know me?” Adam asked calmly.  
  
“I…yes.” James nodded. “You were my mentor at the Galaxy Garrison.”  
  
“The what?” Adam looked at Sendak.  
  
“The human stronghold on Earth.” Sendak explained casually.  
  
“It was a military school, and a space academy.” James explained, then reached out to touch Adam’s face. “Adam, I—ahh!” He cried out as Adam grabbed his wrist hard, holding it still before he could touch him.  
  
“Be gentle, Champion. I’ve brought him here as your entertainment.” Sendak said calmly.  
  
“What?” James looked over at him. “N-No, I can’t do anything like that with _Adam_ , I—”  
  
“Do as you are told or I give the word.” Sendak said coldly.  
  
James flinched and then looked back at Adam, who was looking at him thoughtfully.  
  
“You can play with this one, too.” Bill shoved Gideon towards them. “Break him in a little.”  
  
“Tch!” Gideon stumbled forward and then glared at Bill.  
  
“We will be arriving at Earth in two Vargas. You have until then to play with them.” Sendak said, heading out with Bill.  
  
James watched them go with a silent plea for him to _not_ have to do this, but the door closed and locked behind them, trapping him inside.  
  
“Entertainment, hm.” Adam let go of his wrist and headed to the back of the room. “Alright, then.”  
  
James hesitated. “I don’t _want_ to do this…but, I don’t have a _choice_ …”  
  
“They’re so twisted…” Gideon glared at the door.  
  
“Are you coming?” Adam called to them.  
  
“Ah, yes!” James hurried over. Gideon went over as well, albeit at a slower pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James really doesn't want to do this...


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets to know James all over again, but not in a way James wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

Adam stripped off his armor and bodysuit and James got a good look at his prosthetics as he sat naked on the bed. He looked at them expectantly and James swallowed back tears as he crawled over to them. “Uhm…the outfit isn’t designed to be removed by me…”  
  
“I see.” Adam reached up and unfastened the collar, then undid the clasp.   
  
James blushed as his outfit slipped down his chest, then gasped as Adam’s hands started to explore his body. “Hn…”  
  
“You’re very sensitive. Relax.” Adam slipped his hand down and around to cup James’ ass. “How experienced are you?”  
  
“I-I’ve only been…doing this for about a pheob.” James said, biting back a moan as he was fondled.  
  
“I see.” Adam leaned in and kissed his neck. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy it.” He then looked over at Gideon and beckoned him over with his free hand.  
  
Gideon sighed and climbed onto the bed before crawling over to him. “Can ye handle both of us?”  
  
“Mm, sounds like a challenge.” Adam chuckled. “I believe I can, yes.” He moved his hand away from James’ butt and then laid him down to continue stripping him, removing his gloves and boots as he did and tossing his entire outfit to the side. “Beautiful.” He murmured.  
  
James blushed and squirmed a bit. “D-Don’t look so long…”  
  
Adam smiled and kissed him sweetly before moving over to Gideon to undress him. “Do _you_ know me?”  
  
“Nope.” Gideon shrugged. “Ah’m not from th’ Garrison.”  
  
“Where are you from, then?” Adam asked, nuzzling him a bit as he eased his clothes down.  
  
“Somewhere secret.” Gideon smiled slyly.  
  
“Oh?” Adam sat back with an amused smile. “Sounds like another challenge.”  
  
“Is that how ye see it? Can’t a guy have his secrets?” Gideon reached up a hand and stroked Adam’s cheek.  
  
James pursed his lips, watching Gideon…flirt with Adam? Why was he… ‘Oh.’ He realized. ‘He’s trying to put all his attention on himself, so I don’t have to get fucked by my mentor.’  
  
Adam finished stripping Gideon and tossed the clothes to the side before moving a hand down. “Looks like you’re pretty loose. Did they prepare you for me?”  
  
“If ye kin call bein’ thoroughly fucked last night ‘preparing’.” Gideon shrugged. Adam laughed and then kissed him.  
  
“Well, then I hope you’re not too sore for me.” He pushed a finger inside of him. “Because I’m going to fill you up until you leak.”  
  
“Is that a promise?” Gideon hooked his hands behind Adam’s neck. “Because Ah intend to drain ye dry until ye pass out.”  
  
“Oh, but then what about your partner, hm? Won’t be anything left for him.” Adam tapped his nose.  
  
“What kin Ah say, Ah’m greedy.” Gideon wrapped his legs around Adam’s hips. “And Ah intend to take ever’thing ye’ve got.”  
  
“Challenge accepted.” Adam gripped his hips and then pushed deep inside, earning a high moan in response. “Ohh, make that noise again.”  
  
“Mm, then do what ye just did again.” Gideon stroked his cheek. “That felt _good_.”  
  
James had mixed feelings. On the one hand, he didn’t want to get fucked by Adam. But, on the other…he was feeling kind of left out. But, he decided to keep quiet and just watch, see if Gideon succeeded in tiring him out.  
  
He sighed and laid on his side, watching Adam’s huge cock go in and out of Gideon’s ass as he thrust in and out of him eagerly, almost in a feral way. It was likely that Adam had been given a lot of quintessence for his prosthetics, so he would have a lot of stamina. Gideon might not last long enough.  
  
He started to feel sleepy after a while of watching and let himself drift away. He was woken up, however, by Adam leaning over him.  
  
“Sleep well?” He asked, stroking his cheek. “Sorry if you felt left out. Looks like your partner couldn’t hold out as long as I could.” He nodded to Gideon, who was lying passed out on the bed, cum slipping out of his ass like spilled milk from a bottle. “So, it’s your turn.”  
  
“How long has it been?” James looked around. “Sendak said two vargas…”  
  
“Oh, we’re here. But, they decided to let me finish with you two before we left the ship.” Adam assured him. “So, let’s get to it.” He moved a hand down and pushed a finger into James’ ass, earning a sharp gasp.  
  
“Adam, w-wait, you don’t want to do this. We’re—”  
  
“You’re not my son, are you?” Adam asked, pulling his finger out.  
  
“Wha—no.” James shook his head.  
  
“Brother? Nephew? _Any_ form of blood relation?” Adam asked, to which James shook his head to. “So, _why_ wouldn’t I want to do this?”  
  
“Y-You’re my _mentor_ , my _teacher_ …” James stammered nervously.  
  
“That’s no reason not to fuck.” The finger pushed back in, joined by another. “Wow, _you’re_ nice and loose, too.” He pulled his fingers out. “Don’t need to waste time with _that_ , then.” He rolled James onto his stomach and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry, I’m _very_ good at this.” He assured him as he pushed inside, ignoring any further protests.  
  
“Ah!” James cried out as Adam buried himself deep inside of him.  
  
“Mm, you feel so _good_ inside, pet.” He purred, pulling out before thrusting back in. He continued like this, getting a bit harder and faster as it went on, getting into a decent pace that matched James’ heartbeat. James clung to the blanket under him, crying out and moaning as he was fucked over and over by Adam.  
  
He didn’t pay attention to how long it lasted. At some point, he changed position and was looking up at the man who he knew but also didn’t know, who didn’t know him anymore. He resigned himself to his fate and clasped his hands behind the man’s neck as he was pounded into again and again, the only sound in the room being the sound of his cock slamming in and pulling out again and again until he, once again, released his seed into James.  
  
He was on his side now, and Adam was holding one of James’ legs over his shoulder as he slammed into him again and again, clearly not nearly finished. It made him wonder how long it’d been since they entered this room. How long did Gideon get pounded into like this? How long would James last before he passed out?  
  
Then he was made to suck him off and swallow his load before his ass was, once again, pounded into.  
  
He was pretty sure he wouldn’t last much longer. He’d probably pass out long before Adam had his fill, but he tried to hold out as long as he could.  
  
He didn’t manage it. He passed out, his body still being slammed into as he did.  
  
When he woke up again, he was lying on his front with Adam over him, still buried deep inside and slamming in and out hard and fast. Apparently, he either hadn’t noticed he’d passed out, or he just didn’t care. He wondered how many partners he usually had, if he was _still going_.   
  
“Hmmmmnnng….” Adam groaned as he ejaculated into him again, and then he finally pulled out and stayed out with a sigh. “Ahh…that felt good.” He climbed off the bed and went to take a bath, apparently not having noticed James was awake again.  
  
He decided that was for the best and closed his eyes, praying for sleep to come back.  
  
Adam returned before sleep did and he climbed onto the bed and leaned over James. “You lasted a lot longer than he did.” He said quietly. “Were you given quintessence, too?”  
  
James refused to take the bait and kept his eyes closed, pretending to sleep. Adam stroked the side of his body and James let out a little shiver of pleasure. “Maybe, when you wake up, we can go for another round later.” He kissed James’ cheek. “My cute little student.”  
  
He wrapped his arms around James and nuzzled him before pulling him over to lie down near where Gideon was. He positioned himself between them and pulled a blanket over all of them before spooning James, his cock pressing against James’ ass as he did.   
  
James blushed as he felt it push inside and tried to pretend to sleep even as he buried it deep inside again, forcing him to be a cockwarmer.  
  
Why was sleep so elusive?  
  
\--  
  
James managed to get to back to sleep and, when he woke up, Adam wasn’t by his side anymore and neither was Gideon. He frowned and slowly climbed out of bed, heading for where he saw Adam going after he was done with him before.  
  
He peeked into the bathroom and found them, Adam pinning Gideon against the wall of the bath and pounding into him relentlessly, the water splashing around them. Gideon clung to him for dear life, his body riddled with kiss marks and bite marks and bruises from a firm grip and it didn’t look like he was done yet. James tensed up and made his way back to the bed to curl up and pretend to sleep a bit longer.  
  
He heard the splashing stop and then some murmuring voices before there was another splash and then the door opened again. “Nothing like a good fuck to wake you up, right, pet?” He heard Adam asking.  
  
“Did ye hafta be so _rough_ about it?” Gideon groaned. “My ass is _not_ yer enemy!”  
  
Adam laughed. “I’d apologize, but I feel no remorse!”  
  
“Geez…” Gideon groaned. “Y’know Ah hafta sit an’ walk an’ stuff, right?”  
  
“Why?” Adam asked.  
  
“’Why’? Because Ah don’ just lie around in bed all day.”  
  
James let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes, catching Adam’s attention.  
  
“Oh, look who’s up!” Adam walked over and knelt on the bed to look down at him. “Sleep well?”  
  
“Mmn…” James nodded. “Pretty sore, though.”  
  
Adam kissed him sweetly. “Okay, I’ll let you rest before going for more.”  
  
The door opened and Bill stepped in. “You kids had fun?”  
  
“My ass hurts like a bitch.” Gideon said flatly.  
  
“Seriously going to talk to Sixer about teaching you to swear.” Bill chuckled. “How’s James doing?” He walked over to the bed.  
  
“Hurts to move.” James groaned.  
  
“Aww. A dip in a diluted quintessence bath will fix you both up. Come on, let’s get you dressed and out. Champion, you should get dressed, too. Time to show that Garrison who they’ve been messing with.”  
  
“Alright, let me just get…James?” Adam looked at James, who nodded. “Yeah, let me just get him cleaned up.”  
  
“What did you _call_ him, if you didn’t know his name?” Bill cackled.  
  
“Uhm…’pet’, ‘beautiful’, stuff like that.” Adam shrugged and then lifted James up, taking him into the bathroom.  
  
James clung to him, feeling a bit nervous. “I’m still sore.” He reminded him.  
  
“I know. Besides, I know better than to take my time when Bill is here to collect me.” Adam said as he put him in the bath and started to clean him.  
  
After he was cleaned, drained, rinsed and then dried, he was taken out to put clothes on again. They found Bill apparently taking advantage of the time to pepper Gideon’s neck and body with more kisses while he dressed him.  
  
“Here, let me.” Adam laid James down and dressed him, then himself. “Where is Lord Sendak?”  
  
“He’s preparing the troops.” Bill hummed. “We’re gonna have a parade, y’know.” He finished dressing Gideon and patted his cheek. “Shame Pine Tree is gonna miss it. Maybe if you told me where he was…”  
  
“Ah don’ even know anymore.” Gideon said, smirking up at him. “But, ye better hope ‘e doesn’ show.”  
  
“Oh?” Bill grinned. “He planning something?”  
  
“He’s Pine Tree. He’s _always_ got a plan.” Gideon said, shrugging.  
  
Bill sat back, then laughed. “AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I’M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT, THEN!”   
  
He picked Gideon up and carried him out of the room. Adam followed behind, carrying James in his arms.   
  
\--  
  
“Why aren’t we going straight to Earth?” Matt asked Pine Tree as they walked through the battleship portion. “James and Pentagram could be in big trouble!”  
  
“Shut up.” Pine Tree said sharply, turning a corner.  
  
“I—what?” Matt frowned, following him.  
  
Pine Tree entered a room. “Report.”  
  
“We’ve located five strange readings in close proximity to each other.” Sixer said, looking over a table with a screen on it. “Cross-referencing the readings with what we took from the Coalition, we suspect it may be the Voltron Lions.”  
  
“Let’s welcome them back, then.” Pine Tree placed his hands on the table. “Bring up a visual.”  
  
Sixer nodded and typed on the holographic keyboard, which brought out an image of five cat robots hovering in space. “Looks like they’re out of power.”  
  
“We’ll figure that out. Let’s go get them.” Pine Tree said, nodding firmly.  
  
“Wait…this wasn’t discussed with Pentagram.” Matt frowned.  
  
“Of course not. He was planning to get himself caught by Bill, we couldn’t let him know about us wanting to go find Voltron.” Pine Tree pursed his lips. “He’ll be okay. We’ll be there soon, we just need to get Voltron and then we’ll head over.”  
  
“Full speed ahead, then?” Fish asked.  
  
Pine Tree nodded. “Let’s get those Lions onboard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's making their moves.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak and Bill arrive at the Garrison and take it over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

“Wow, how long has it been since I felt the sun of Earth shining on my shoulders?” Bill sighed thoughtfully. “Probably when I possessed Pine Tree!” He laughed manically.  
  
They’d landed on Earth in front of the Garrison and Galran troops had lined up along the road between the ship and the building. Sendak smirked at James and took his hand, pulling him along to the barrier.  
  
“Wait—what are we doing?” James asked, stumbling a bit as he was pulled along.  
  
“I believe it is time that they know.” Sendak smirked. “Bill, if you would do the honors?”  
  
Bill walked over to the barrier and placed his hand on it. “ ** _Flimsy little Earth tech…THIS SHIELD IS NOTHING, COMPARED TO ME!_** ” He laughed maniacally as the shield started to spark and glitch, glowing red before it cracked and then shattered into nothing.   
  
“No!” James cried as Galran troops stormed in, busting down doors and knocking out guards.  
  
“Do not be concerned, James. I will not kill them. A King needs his subjects, after all.” Sendak chuckled. “Bill, their doorways are a little _small_. Would you?”  
  
Bill snapped his fingers and the Galaxy Garrison shook before it changed so it was stretched out like a cartoon, the doorways and ceilings all taller now. “Ta-da!” He grinned.  
  
Gideon did a slow-clap and Bill laughed, smacking him on the back. “Ngh!”  
  
“Let us go inside.” Sendak led James, pulling him roughly and ignoring his pleas for them to stop.  
  
Anyone that tried to intercept them was easily patted aside like nothing or Bill turned them into golden statues. James pleaded again and again for Sendak to not do this, but his pleas were ignored or laughed at.  
  
They reached the command center and everyone either quickly got up or hid. Admiral Sanda stood her ground, staring up at Sendak. “So, you found a way in.”  
  
“Not even that difficult, your technology is pathetic. The _only_ reason you have lived this long is because of _my_ good graces. In fact, I have had people prepared to storm you from below for the past movement, and the _only_ reason they did not is because James cooperated.” He shoved James forward and he gasped as he stumbled.  
  
In his current outfit, with only his chest and crotch properly concealed, everyone in the room could see all the sex marks on his body. He wrapped his arms around himself shamefully, his body trembling.   
  
“You see,” Sendak went on, “around a pheob ago, I caught him and his team attempting to steal food from my camp. I could have killed him then, but he begged on his knees so _beautifully_ for me to show mercy and save you all from starvation. I did as he asked, with his body as the payment. The only reason you all stand today is because of this one boy giving me his body to play with as I pleased. That is how close you were to defeat. How easily I could have won long ago.”  
  
“So…that food…” Admiral Sanda looked a bit shaken. “ _That’s_ where it came from?”  
  
James nodded, not meeting her eyes.  
  
“I took him to Central Command as my entertainment, but some events that occurred while we were out there nearly drove me to destroy you from below. It is only by his submission that you survived my wrath. And now, it is _your_ submission that will spare your people.”  
  
Admiral Sanda tensed up. “…By ‘submission’, you mean...”  
  
“He means to bow on your pathetic knees, _all of you_ , and swear fealty to your new King!” Bill chimed in cheerfully. “Because, hah, if you _don’t_ , you’re all gonna _die_.”  
  
Admiral Sanda glanced at him. “You’re…not Galra.”  
  
“Nah, I’m something else.” Bill snapped his fingers and all the screens in the room started to display different legends and folklore about him. “I’m a _God_ , baby. And if you don’t swear fealty to Sendak, either he’s gonna kill ya, or I’m gonna turn you into a pretty golden statue like your pals in the hallway!”  
  
She looked at Sendak, then bit her lip before starting to kneel. Then she suddenly pulled out a gun and fired on him. The laser stopped in midair and then vanished. She barely got a gasp out before Bill pointed a finger at her and she turned into a golden statue in front of everyone.  
  
“Told ya.” Bill blew on his finger.  
  
\--  
  
After that, everyone was quick to bow to them, and word spread through the Garrison quickly. Sendak paraded James through the hallway, showing him off for all to see, and the golden statue of Admiral Sanda was put in the courtyard with all the other statues Bill had created from the staff.  
  
“I think this place could use a change of scenery.” Sendak smirked. “Bill, would you?”  
  
“Ohh, what would you like?” Bill grinned.  
  
“I tire of the desert. Bring me some green.” He sat on his new throne, which was made of people being turned into golden statues while holding a chair as instructed and then enlarged for Sendak’s purposes. The building itself had been changed into a purple castle with golden markings, and the people were given new uniforms – which Bill magically conjured onto them, of course.  
  
James sat silently at the foot of the throne, and Bill had Gideon on a glowing leash. He glanced up at his Lord and Master and then sighed, leaning his head on his leg. Sendak smirked and rubbed his head affectionately before looking over at Bill as he went to a window, yanking Gideon along with him.  
  
“A forest, huh? Okay!” He cracked his fingers and then snapped them and gestured outside the window. Before their eyes, the desert was completely terraformed into a forest.   
  
“Ahh. Smell those trees!” Bill took in a breath and sighed. “So nice.”  
  
Sendak nodded. “Have you seen any sign of the missing people?”  
  
“Nope, they’ve hidden pretty good.” Bill shrugged.  
  
“They’re my team.” James said, smiling softly. “Of course they did. Veronica and Curtis are with them, and they’re really good at survival.”  
  
“Well, we’ll find ‘em.” Bill walked over and poked his nose. “It’s only a matter of _time_.”  
  
“I am not fond of the idea of them sneaking around.” Sendak said, frowning a bit. “But, we will locate them.”  
  
“I want to know where the _hell_ Pine Tree is. I don’t like not knowing what that brat’s up to.” Bill looked towards Gideon, who was sitting by the window. “Gideon’s not much help, so we’re going to be _unpleasantly surprised_ by whatever they’re plotting. I don’t have a window into that ship anymore.”  
  
“You did before?” Gideon frowned, looking at him.  
  
“Oh, yes.” Bill grinned. “The rifle I gave you was linked to James because of how much he’d used it and, once it was onboard, I just connected to it. Too bad it never left his cell, though we had a _blast_ watching him attempt to open that damn vent! HAH!”  
  
James hung his head, his body trembling. Sendak rubbed his head and then lifted him into his lap.  
  
“Oh, do not cry.” Sendak stroked his cheek. “After all, we would have found you, anyway. You cannot stop what is inevitable.”  
  
He slipped his hand into James’ clothes and James bit back a moan as he started to massage his ass. “Now, James, I want you to demonstrate your loyalty.” He purred.  
  
James nodded silently and kissed him before he unfastened Sendak’s bodysuit to ease out his erection and then hiked up his dress before he positioned himself over Sendak’s cock and slid on down. “Hnn…”  
  
“That looks fun.” Bill grinned and conjured up his own throne before tugging Gideon over by his leash. “C’mon, kid, let’s go for a ride.”  
  
“Hngh!” Gideon glared at him but unfastened his clothes and let them drop to the floor before he moved forward and unfastened Bill’s pants and eased out his cock so he could suck him off.  
  
“Mmm, that’s it.” Bill purred. “Don’t take too long with this, though. I want inside your sweet, sweet ass.”  
  
Gideon gave him an annoyed expression and a lick before he climbed up and eased himself onto Bill’s slippery tentacle-cock. “I _really_ hate you.”  
  
“I know you do. And I hate you, too, you little traitor.” Bill said cheerfully, toying with the cord of the leash in his hand. “That’s what makes this _so nice_.”  
  
James tried to ignore them and focus on his own task. If Gideon wanted to get himself beaten up, that was his choice. James wanted to fucking _survive_ , damn it.   
  
The doors to the throne room opened and Sendak looked up. “Ah, Honerva.”  
  
She passed by Bill and Gideon and walked up to Sendak. “Voltron has been sighted.”  
  
“ _Finally_.” Sendak sighed. “Where are they?”  
  
“They keep disappearing, as if going into a cloaked vessel.” She said, a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
“Wait, are you _serious_?” Bill laughed. “Pine Tree isn’t here yet because he went to get _Voltron_?!” He looked at Gideon. “Did you know about this?”  
  
“Nn-nn.” Gideon shook his head, grunting a bit as Bill’s tentacle continued to violate him.  
  
“Well, then. We will have to make sure they have a welcome back party.” Sendak smirked.  
  
\--  
  
Katie “Pidge Gunderson” Holt wasn’t sure what to think of the masked space pirates that took them in. They were dead in the water and weak from the fight with Lotor and then this ship had come out of nowhere and scooped them up. Now, two weeks later, they were powered up and better, but she still knew nothing about these pirates beyond them also being from Earth.  
  
“We should be at Earth in another week.” Pine Tree walked up to her. “Where are the other Paladins?”  
  
“They’re in the lab, watching Shiro get a new arm.” She turned to him. “It was nice of Specs to offer to make him a replacement.”  
  
“We need all the fighters we can get.” Pine Tree turned away. “Bill Cipher is working with Sendak. Chances are, the world we come back to won’t be anything like the world we left, and I don’t just mean utterly destroyed by Galra attacks. Bill is going to bring about Weirdmageddon again, and there will be literal monsters in the streets.”   
  
“My dad…?” She said, fear gripping her heart.  
  
He turned to her. “Pray for him.” He walked off to the lab. She followed, trying not to cry thinking of her father and mother being tortured or killed by monsters.  
  
They found Specs almost done with his work, a nice, metal prosthetic that extended into a blade. “We’re enroute to Earth now.” Pine Tree told them. “We’re done with our side-trips. We have all the coalition gathered, and we’re ready to fight back for our world and take down the Galra Empire for good. Our intel says that Empress Honerva is on Earth now, so with Sendak, Bill and Honerva there, this is the deciding battle to end the war, one way or another.”  
  
“Do you think we can beat them?” Hunk Garret asked.  
  
Pine Tree sighed. “Our chances are slim. But, we’ve beaten Bill on worse odds, and we were weaker then, younger. Now we’re ready to fight. And with the magical powerups I gave you guys, Sendak is going to fall hard.”  
  
“Especially since he’s so big!” Shooting Star chimed in cheerfully.  
  
Shiro sat up and tested out his arm, extending the blade before retracting it and flexing his fingers. “So, what’s the plan?”  
  
“While they distract Sendak with Voltron’s appearance, we’ll sneak into the city and locate where they’re keeping Pentagram. I’m strong, but he’s the strongest wizard since Merlin. Once we get him, we’ll take the city back.”  
  
“What about James?” Keith Kogane said softly. He had been very quiet on the matter since being told about Sendak’s new pet, but now he seemed to be willing to talk about it. “Are we saving him, too?”  
  
“If they’re together. If not, he’s not a priority.” Pine Tree told him.  
  
“He’s my friend.” Keith said, tensing up.  
  
“Since when?” Lance McClain asked, looking at him.  
  
“Trust me, we can’t use him in this plan. He’s gonna need a lot of therapy before he can get back on the battlefield.” Pine Tree said firmly. “You can have your heartfelt reunion once this is all done.” He turned back to the group. “I have magic that will work to weaken Bill Cipher, but I need to be able to set up for it. Once he’s weak, we’ll only have to worry about Honerva’s magic.”  
  
“Which I can counter. It is Altean magic, after all.” Princess Allura of Altea stepped forward.  
  
Pine Tree nodded. “We have one week to make sure we’re ready. As soon as we get to Earth, the battle begins. Make sure that you’re ready.” He headed out of the lab. “There is _no_ room for mistakes.”  
  
He left a solemn silence in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week until the final showdown.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for Earth is on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

“Ngh!” Sam Holt cringed as a whip hit his back for the fifth time since this started.  
  
“You _reeeeeeally_ shouldn’t have tried something. Normally I’d just turn you into a gold statue, but Sendak wants you humbled.” Bill reached forward and grabbed Sam’s hair roughly, yanking his head back.  
  
“Ahg!” Sam cried out in pain.  
  
“He wants you begging on your _knees_ for mercy and forgiveness. And, well, what Sendak wants, he gets.” He released his hair, then stepped back and let his whip fly slashing his back again and earning another cry of pain. “So, why don’t you tell me who all is in your little ill-fated rebellion, before I go into your mind and rip out the knowledge myself?”  
  
“NNgh…” Sam shook his head.  
  
“No? You _want_ me to go into your mind and fuck things up? Maybe erase a memory or two? Manipulate a few into nightmarish things that didn’t really happen? How about I _violate your children in one of them_?” Bill cackled. “You’ll have that altered memory haunting your dreams! Maybe start with the little girl. I’ll make her scream _so loud_ as she gets raped and tortured in her own bedroom at bedtime.”  
  
“P-Please, no!” Sam cried.  
  
“Then, start talking.” Bill grinned.  
  
Sam hung his head and let his tears fall as he gave Bill what he wanted.   
  
\--  
  
“Heeey, Honerva.” Bill skipped over to her. “How’s your research going?”  
  
“He really is a _fascinating_ subject.” Honerva said, looking over a screen filled with data. “Magic is in his very blood, and he’s _so_ powerful. I would _love_ to make him work for us, but it seems his mind is untouchable.”  
  
“Yeah, he’s pretty annoying like that.” Bill shrugged. “Got the info from Sammy, by the way. Sent it off to Adam to deal with the problem.”  
  
“Oh? What did you have to do to get that?” She looked at him.  
  
Bill let out a maniacal laugh. “Oh, you know, threatened to manipulate one of his sweet bedtime memories with his little girl into a horrific nightmare of the house being broken into and him being restrained and forced to watch his little girl get raped. Nothing big.”  
  
She cackled. “Ah, how excellent! I’m sure he’ll be properly cooperative. After all, memories are _so_ precious. To have something like that entered into his memory banks? Tragic.”  
  
Bill nodded, grinning. “I know how to make people obey.” He walked over and tapped Gideon’s cheek. “Too bad I can’t get into your mind, huh, kid? Can pull you into the Mindscape but can’t access your mind.”  
  
Gideon groaned and turned his face away from Bill’s touch. Even in a drugged state, he seemed perfectly aware of what was going on. “Well, have you gotten all the data you can?” Bill looked at her.  
  
“Yes, I believe so.” She nodded. “You may take him.”  
  
“Great.” He lifted Gideon into his arms and carried him out of the lab.  
  
\--  
  
“We’re coming up on Earth now.” Ice walked up to Pine Tree. “Are we ready?”  
  
“We have to be. Let’s let them know we’re here.” He turned to the Paladins. “Get to your Lions, put on a show.  
  
“Let’s Form Voltron!” Keith said, leading the Paladins out to where they’d docked the Lions.  
  
“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Dipper?” Sixer walked up to him.  
  
Pine Tree turned to him. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
  
“Then, let’s make our way down and find a landing spot.” Sixer nodded, then looked out the window as Voltron flew by and attacked a battleship in orbit, followed by the Coalition ships removing their cloaks, applied by specs, and firing on the other ships.  
  
They got a video call from one of the ships. “The way is clear!” Matt told them. “Head on down, we’ll join you shortly!”  
  
“Looks like Sendak’s battleship is taking to the air to fight. Keep him busy. We’re going in.” Pine Tree shut off the call and nodded. “Let’s go.”  
  
They started to make their way down.  
  
\--  
  
Sendak watched from his throne room as the battleship took to the air, his expression unreadable as he stroked James’ hair. His pet had fallen asleep still sheathed on his cock in his lap, tired out from a rough sex session. He loathed to pull him off, but he needed to lock him and Gideon away so “Pine Tree” couldn’t get them.  
  
“Hn…” James let out a soft whimper as he was pulled off.  
  
“Do not worry,” Sendak assured him as he tucked himself back in and fastened James’ outfit. “This will not take long.”  
  
He carried him off to the “safe room” Bill had crafted in anticipation of this day. Bill was already there with his own pet.  
  
“Looks like they’re finally here.” Bill said, pulling out of Gideon and tucking himself back in. “You ready to win?”  
  
Sendak smirked. “Victory is assured.” He laid James down next to Gideon, who Bill hadn’t even bothered to dress. Bill snapped his fingers and magical chains bound them to the bed they were on, and then they both left the room.  
  
Gideon slowly opened his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. ‘Dipper…you’re here.’ He thought.

\--  
  
Pine Tree stepped out of the Colony, cloaked by a spell, and adjusted the bag full of components. As he’d thought, the city had changed drastically from what he’d been shown by the Paladins, and not in a “ruins” way. In fact, it looked repaired but also altered. He headed deeper into the city and ducked into an alleyway to avoid a passing monster.  
  
“It’s not working!” He heard a young woman cry out.  
  
“What _are_ these things?!” Another one cried.  
  
He looked out and saw a group of people being surrounded by monsters. Their weapons looked to be completely ineffective.  
  
“Humans out and about! That’s not allowed!” One of them laughed.  
  
“That’s alright, Lord Cipher says we can play with any humans we find!”  
  
“I’m gonna fuck this pretty girl!” One of them said, grabbing one of them by her hair.  
  
“Ahh, let go!” She tried to yank her ponytail free.  
  
“ _GNINTHGIL!”_  
  
They gasped as lightning struck the monsters and they looked around frantically for the cause. Pine Tree stepped forward, removing his cloaking spell.  
  
“You—You’re Pine Tree!” One of them cried. “I recognize that mark on your shirt!”  
  
“Maybe it’s a _different_ Pine Tree!” Another one said nervously.  
  
Pine Tree reached up and took off his mask. “Sorry, same Pine Tree.” He brushed his bangs to the side to reveal a mark that looked like the Big Dipper.  
  
“Oh, shit, that’s the same Pine Tree. The same Pine Tree that beat Bill before.”  
  
“We gotta tell Bill!”  
  
They started to run off and he cast another lightning spell to strike them down repeatedly until they collapsed.  
  
“That…was… _awesome_!” The young woman that had been grabbed said excitedly. “How did you do that?”  
  
“Magic. Are you locals?” Pine Tree asked them.  
  
“Yeah.” The woman nodded. “I’m Nadia Rizavi, this is Ryan Kinkade, Veronica McLain, Curtis Angelo and Ina Liefsdottir. We’re from the Galaxy Garrison. Are you here to help?”  
  
“Yes.” Pine Tree nodded, then turned to Veronica. “McClain, huh? Lance’s family?”  
  
“His sister. Is he alright?” Veronica asked.  
  
“He’s in Voltron.” Pine Tree pointed to the sky. “I need your help finding where to place my components. If I were to make a pentagram out of this city, where would be the best spots for the points?”  
  
“I know.” Ina spoke up. “However, things have changed. I may not know the way as well.”  
  
“We’ll find It together. Let’s get this done.” He shifted his bag.  
  
“What’s your name? Pine Tree?” Nadia asked.  
  
“Pine Tree is a code name. Call me Dipper.” He grinned.  
  
“Dipper, it i—ohhh, because of the mark on your forehead!” Nadia pointed to it. “That’s cool!”  
  
“What’s your actual name, then?” Curtis asked curiously.  
  
“That’s for only people really close to me to know.” Dipper nodded. “Let’s hurry, Voltron can’t keep Bill and Sendak distracted forever.”  
  
They nodded and hurried off with him, heading for the first point.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to do some magic!


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Earth continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

James groaned as he regained consciousness. He frowned, seeing an unfamiliar wall, and then sat up before looking to his side. Gideon was lying quietly on his side, his clothes undone and cum slipping out of his ass. It looked like he’d been left alone in a hurry. He noticed that they had magical chains on and sighed, scooting closer to Gideon. “Hey…you awake?”  
  
“Mmn…” Gideon slowly lifted his head. “Feel sluggish. They gave me some kind of drug to study me and then Bill jus' had 'is way with me while it was still in effect.”  
  
“Where did they go?” James looked around. “Where is this place?”  
  
“A safe room. Voltron’s here.” Gideon groaned as he slowly sat up. “Ugh, seriously, Bill?” He huffed. “Couldn’ even clean me up before ‘e left?”  
  
“I’ll do it.” James crawled over and picked up some nearby wipes.  
  
“Thanks.” Gideon sighed and laid back down so James could clean him up.  
  
James smiled. “It’s the least I could do. You tried to save me from having to sleep with Adam.”  
  
Gideon shrugged. “Lot of good that did, huh?”  
  
“It helped.” James assured him.  
  
Gideon sighed. “Ah hate being locked away. We can’ even see outside, there’s no windows. Ah hope our team is winnin'.”  
  
James nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
\--  
  
While Pine Tree went to set up the pentagram, Shooting Star and the others went out into the city to take down the Galra troops and monsters lurking around. Shooting Star fired on a monster and it let out a cry of agony as it burst into flame and died.  
  
“Wow.” She said, looking at her weapon. “That guy must’ve been _really_ flammable.”  
  
“WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL!”  
  
She gasped and turned around to see Bill Cipher behind her, a big grin on his face. “IF IT ISN’T MY FAVORITE CHAOTIC GIRL! WHERE’S YOUR TWIN?!”  
  
“Bill!” She aimed her weapon at him. He vanished and she looked around before crying out ass she was suddenly grabbed by two sets of arms, which pinned her arms to her sides. “Hey, let go of me!”  
  
“Now, why would I do that?” Bill asked, holding her tighter. Then his eye flashed and she let out a scream as she was electrocuted in his grip. She dropped the gun and let out a pained whimper and Bill dropped her to the ground. “Don’t you want to see Gideon? Hmm?”  
  
“Nngh…” She glared up at him as she pushed herself to her feet. “I’m not going to let you win!” She reached for her gun and Bill fired at it to make it move away from her. “Ah!”  
  
“Sorry, Mabel.” Bill said in a mock-apologetic tone. Then he shot out a hand and grabbed her, pulling her against him. “I wonder how loud you have to scream to get your brother to come running?” He grinned and slipped a hand under her shirt.  
  
“Ah! Let go, you pervert! Having a humanoid body is really making you act perverted!”  
  
“Eh, actually I’ve just been living in the Galra empire, and sex is in their culture, especially in situations of loss in battle.” Bill slipped his hand up higher, his other arms holding her still against him. She tried to shake him off and he held her tighter. “Come on, Mabel, you know you can’t beat me. Why not just give up? Scream for your brother.” He licked her cheek. “Oh.” He moved one of his hands up to rip off her mask and crushed it into dust in his hand. “That’s better.” He licked her cheek again, his hand that was in her shirt fondling her breasts now. “How long can you resist it? You really shouldn’t have been alone, you know. I could take you back to the castle with me and force Gideon to watch as I rape you, but _he’s_ not the one I want to lure out by hurting you.” He kissed her neck and she shuddered. “So, scream for Pine Tree.”  
  
“Let GO of me!” She tried to slam her head into his and he moved it out of the way. “Ngh!”  
  
He continued to fondle her, chuckling. “Fight all you want, but you won’t win. Why don’t you just give Pine Tree a call and—whoa!” He let go of her and quickly dodged a blast fired at him, dropping her to the ground. “Phew! Hey, Sixer!”  
  
“Keep your claws _off my niece_.” Sixer moved over to her. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah.” She pulled her shirt back down and glared at Bill. “Why do you want Dipper so much, anyway?!”  
  
“Why? Because it’s pretty clear that Gideon is pretty close to him, and so if he taught _anyone_ to do his magic, it’s Pine Tree. And I don’t see him out here fighting with the rest of you, so he’s obviously off doing _that_ , so why don’t you tell where he’s going before,” he conjured up copies of himself, “things get ugly.”  
  
A blast of lightning hit one of the clones and it vanished. “Okay, then.” A voice said behind him. “I’m here.” Dipper stepped into view. “What do you want, Cipher?”  
  
Bill chuckled. “Just you, puppet. Just you.”  
  
“Dipper, be careful! Being with the Galra has made Bill into a total creepazoid!” Mabel said, shuddering.  
  
“Uhhhm, no, he’s always been one.” Dipper shrugged. “Just not to you.” He walked closer to them. “You wanted me, Cipher? Fine. You got me.”  
  
“Just like that?” Bill asked incredulously.  
  
“Hey, I know when I’m beaten.” Dipper shrugged. “How could we ever surpass someone as powerful as you?”  
  
“Dipper, what—”  
  
“Well, if _that’s_ the case, why don’t we all go back to the castle and have ourselves a good time?” Bill grinned.  
  
“Sure, if that’s what you want.” Dipper walked towards him.  
  
“Ah, Pine Tree…” Bill chuckled, and then his eye turned red. “DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD FALL FOR THAT BULLSHIT ‘FALSE COMPLIANCE’ TRICK **TWICE**?!”  
  
“Shit.” Dipper hissed as Bill’s copies came back and then started to attack them.  
  
“I WILL TAKE GREAT PLEASURE IN TORTURING EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU PESTS!” Bill roared, growing in size. “I WILL MAKE YOU SCREAM AND BLEED LIKE YOU’VE NEVER DONE BEFORE!”  
  
“Dipper, _where is the bag_?” Mabel cried as they were surrounded by the furious demon and his copies.  
  
“Don’t worry, I assigned the task to locals I found.” Dipper assured her. “By my calculations, they should be finished setting up in about…fifteen minutes.”  
  
“Oh geez, we have fifteen minutes to _not die_.” She fired at one of the copies.  
  
“Or worse.” Sixer said, firing on another one.  
  
Dipper cast a lightning spell that hit all of the copies and Bill, but it only seemed to make him angrier.  
  
“Shit.” Sixer hissed.  
  
“Can we hold out fifteen minutes?” Mabel asked nervously.  
  
“Okay…” Dipper held up a hand. “ _DNIW!_ ”  
  
At his word, wind swirled around them and knocked the copies back a bit. Dipper grabbed his sister’s and uncle’s hands and they fled into the city, with Bill in hot pursuit.  
  
\--  
  
Shiro and Matt headed for the Galaxy Garrison with Fish, Stitch-Heart, Ice and a few others from the Coalition and Colony. “If they’re anywhere, they’ll be in there.” Matt said as they ducked low to look out at the Garrison. “Hopefully everyone else is okay.”  
  
“They’ll be fine. They’ve fought Bill before.” Stitch-Heart assured them.  
  
“Yeah, but that was more of an enclosed space and we have no idea what he’s capable of now.” Llama, one of the Symbols, said nervously. “I mean, didn’t Gideon say something about him looking at him in a lewd way?”  
  
“…Maybe worry a little.” Ice decided.  
  
“Let’s get inside.” Shiro said, leading the way.  
  
It was oddly quiet when they got into the castle. It felt too easy. They approached a set of large doors and jumped back when they slammed open.  
  
“Well, it’s about time.” Sendak said, retracting his prosthetic hand. “Why don’t you come inside? I have someone I’m sure you’d love to meet.”  
  
“Where are the captives?!” Shiro demanded as they stepped inside.  
  
Fish looked around. “If you hurt them, I swear I’ll—"  
  
“Mm, I would not really say I have ‘hurt’ them. Well, _I_ haven’t. Bill has been beating up his little pet quite frequently, though.” Sendak chuckled. “However, _they_ are not who I want you to see.” The door slammed behind them and Shiro turned around quickly, his breath catching his throat.  
  
“…Adam?” He breathed, seeing the figure standing in front of the closed doors.  
  
“Another person that knows me, apparently.” Adam said, stepping away from the closed doors.  
  
“What does that mean?” Shiro looked at Sendak.  
  
“The Champion, Adam, does not recall anything of his life before I picked him up on the battlefield on the verge of death.” Sendak explained calmly.  
  
“That kid, James, he knew me, too. Seemed kind of reluctant to have sex with me for that reason.” Adam rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“Y-you _what_?” Shiro turned back to him.  
  
“Hey, it was all consensual. Mostly. I mean, he did it under orders but whatever, right? Sex workers gotta work.” Adam stopped in front of them.  
  
“Where is Gideon?!” Fish demanded.  
  
“Gideon?” Adam looked at Sendak.  
  
“The blond boy Bill let you borrow.” Sendak explained with an amused smile.  
  
“’Borrow’?” Fish hissed.  
  
“I’m not sure.” Adam shrugged. “Haven’t seen him since then, he’s been pretty much occupied with Honerva or Bill. Last time I saw him, he was sucking Bill’s dick.”  
  
“LIKE HELL YOU SAW THAT!” Fish lunged forward with a punch.  
  
“Wait!” Shiro cried, trying to stop him.  
  
Adam swung out a leg to kick Fish and he quickly backpedaled, landing on the ground and then moving cautiously around him.  
  
“For an old man, you’re unusually spry.” Adam commented as Fish removed his hooded jacket and tossed it to the side.  
  
“Shut up and fight me, cyborg!” Fish snapped.  
  
“Mr. Pines!” Llama cried. “We can’t waste time with this! We need to find Gideon!”  
  
Shiro turned to Sendak and cracked his knuckles. “I’m going to take this one down. If I beat you, then Voltron won’t have to!” He extended his blade and ran at Sendak, who stood up and sent out his arm. He narrowly dodged it and kept running.  
  
“I’m getting the door.” Stitch-Heart said, heading over to it while Adam was distracted by Fish, who was charging at him again.  
  
“You’re a ‘Champion’, huh? Well, I’m going to knock you off your damn throne!” Fish declared.  
  
“I’ll help!” Ice pulled out her axe.  
  
Matt looked between the two battles and went to go help Stitch-Heart with the door.  
  
“Where’s Honerva, anyway?” Adam asked as he dodged an attack.  
  
“The last I heard, she went to go deal with Voltron.” Sendak said, dodging an attack from Shiro, now off his throne.  
  
“Got it! Let’s go!” Stitch-Heart said. Llama hurried to join them and they slipped out during the battles.  
  
“Okay, so now we just need to find the room they’re in while Sendak and that Adam guy are distracted.” Stitch-Heart said as they hurried through the halls.  
  
“What are we going to do if they’re trapped by magic?” Llama asked. “I don’t know magic!”  
  
“We’ll figure something out! I’ve heard them do that damn chain spell enough times, maybe I can undo it!” Stitch-Heart said firmly.  
  
“If nothing else, we _did_ get given _this_.” Matt held up a glowing stone. “Pine Tree told me that it nullifies magic.”  
  
“That will work.” Stitch-Heart nodded.  
  
“I’m surprised there aren’t guards around.” Llama said as she looked around.  
  
“They’re all out fighting people outside.” Matt shrugged.  
  
They checked room after room, feeling nervous with every second that went by.  
  
“Isn’t that pentagram supposed to be up by now? What’s Dipper doing?” Llama said, frowning.  
  
“I don’t know, maybe he ran into Bill.” Stitch-Heart said, opening another door. “Nope.” He closed it and headed on, stopping short. “Hey…” He went back to that room and opened it, then headed in and to a wall. “I feel something…magic.” He took the stone from Matt and placed it against the wall. A door was revealed and He kicked it several times before it busted open. “Hah!”  
  
“What? Who’s there?!” A frightened voice said inside.  
  
Matt stepped in and cringed. James was looking in a worse state than before, with sex marks all over his body, primal fear in his eyes and a dress that may as well just be lingerie with as much as it covered. Pentagram was in a similar outfit, looking completely out of it.  
  
“Gideon!” Llama ran over and knelt next to him. “Gideon, look at me! Talk to me! What happened to you?!”  
  
“Uhm, he said he was drugged to be studied in the lab.” James said, looking at bit awkward. “You…how did you get in here?”  
  
Stitch-Heart walked over and placed the stone against the chains, shattering them into nothing before he went to the one on Gideon. “C’mon, Gid. We need you to be conscious.”  
  
“Hnn…Ah am…Ah’m just...sluggish.” Gideon slowly pushed himself to his feet, wobbling a bit. “Bill…?”  
  
“Hopefully distracted. But, the pentagram should’ve activated by now.” Stitch-Heart said, frowning.  
  
“Sendak?” James looked towards the door.  
  
“Pretty occupied.” Matt assured him. “C’mon, let’s get you out of here.” He reached for James, who shrank back. “Oh, right. Sorry.”  
  
James hesitated, then shook his head before reaching out to take Matt’s hand. “Get me… _out_ of here.”  
  
“That’s the plan.” Matt nodded.  
  
Stitch-Heart helped Gideon stand, and then just picked him out and carried him out. Matt did the same for James and they hurried out with Llama.  
  
“Let’s get them back to the Colony.” Matt said, hurrying down the hall.  
  
They heard sound from the throne room and stopped. Gideon pursed his lips and looked at Stitch-Heart. “Let me down, Robert.”  
  
“Gideon, you’re in no state to—”  
  
“Ah kin do it.” Gideon pushed out of his arms and stepped towards the throne room.  
  
“No.” Matt said firmly. “No, we need you at a safe place where you can recover and then help us fight once you’re better.”  
  
“…Alright.” Gideon sighed. Stitch-Heart picked him up and they fled outside.  
  
\--  
  
“I am in position.” Ina said, kneeling to set up the components. “Setting up components now. What is your status?”  
  
“Setting up.” Nadia called in.  
  
“Just about done.” Curtis answered.  
  
“Hold on, I’m here but I got a Galra pest I need to take care of.” Veronica replied.  
  
“Just got here.” Ryan told her.  
  
“We must ensure that we all cast the spell at the same time.” Ina reminded them.  
  
“How did he plan to take care of it by himself before?” Nadia asked.  
  
“Perhaps he did not read the instructions properly.” Ina said as she carefully set the components as the example picture she was given showed. “Or thought that he alone would suffice.”  
  
“Whatever his reason, it’s up to us now. Galra down, getting to work.” Veronica reported.  
  
“Voltron seems to be having some trouble, even with the giant robot the Colony brought. Let’s get this done quickly.” Curtis said grimly.  
  
“Components are placed.” Ina said.  
  
“Mine too.” Curtis replied.  
  
“Just about…there, done.” Nadia chimed in.  
  
“All done.” Ryan spoke up.  
  
“And, with this, I’m done too.” Veronica reported.  
  
“Alright…are you ready? Got your little spell paper thing?” Nadia asked.  
  
“Yes.” Ina nodded.  
  
“On three, then.” Curtis suggested.  
  
“One,”  
  
“Two,”  
  
“Three,”  
  
“ ** _LIGA TRIANGULUM VIRTUS, IN SERVITUTEM TRIANGULUM REX!_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the tables turn.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bill now under the control of the MFE pilots, the table are turning very fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

Bill gasped sharply as glowing, golden lines formed in the area, and looked towards where it came from. “What…?”  
  
“Dipper, is that?” Mabel looked towards where Bill was looking.  
  
“They did it.” Dipper said with relief.  
  
“NO!” Bill flew off in that direction and Dipper chased after him.  
  
‘Based on where we are now…Nadia is closest.’ He thought, running after him as fast as when he was a child running through the damaged Gravity Falls in search of his missing sister while running from eyebats. He had to tell her what to do, and he had no way to contact her.  
  
“YOU!” Bill roared, charging at the young woman.  
  
“AH!” She aimed her gun.  
  
“NADIA! GIVE HIM AN ORDER!” Dipper yelled, running after Bill.  
  
“Wha—an order? Uhhh, SIT!” Nadia yelled, pointing at Bill. To her surprise, he dropped to the ground and sat down, scowling. “Uh…pat your head?”  
  
Bill glared at her as he did what she said, a glowing chain pattern appearing on his neck and wrists.  
  
“Pat your head and rub your tummy at the same time!” Nadia grinned.  
  
“This…is…stupid.” Bill growled as he obeyed.  
  
“It worked!” Dipper walked over to her. “You guys did it! You now have your very own demon to do your bidding.” He wiped at his forehead. “Phew, and here I was worried he might’ve been _lying_ to me! Thanks, other me!”  
  
“Well…what now?” Nadia asked.  
  
“Now? How about we turn the tables? Let’s take down that Galra with your new demon servant.” Dipper suggested.  
  
“Ohh! That’s a good idea! Hey, guys, that spell lets us control the demon-god -guy! Let’s go kick Sendak’s ass and save the day!”  
  
“To the castle!” Dipper said excitedly.  
  
“Come on, demon-guy!” Nadia said cheerfully.  
  
Bill scowled at Dipper, but followed Nadia when she took off running with Dipper.  
  
\--  
  
“Hahh…hahh…haaah…” Shiro groaned and looked over at Fish, who was lying unconscious on the floor, Ice near him. All his coalition allies were down, too. Was it really just him against these two? He was losing strength. ‘I hope that the mission went well, at least then, it will all be worth it.’ He thought, looking back at Sendak.  
  
Sendak was still standing tall and proud. Shiro was feeling weak. And if Adam joined him…  
  
Oh, Adam. He wanted to see him again but not like this. _Never_ like this.  
  
“Adam…” He looked at him desperately. “Do you _really_ not remember me?”  
  
“Sorry…” Adam shrugged. “I really don’t. I mean, I think I’ve seen your picture at the Galra Arena. You were the Champion before me. Look at you now.” He gestured to him. “Maybe you just need more quintessence.”  
  
The door burst open and he looked over. “Oh, more people?”  
  
“Professor Wallace?!” Nadia stopped short, the others behind her doing the same.  
  
Sendak looked over curiously. “Bill?” He frowned.  
  
Bill glared at Pine Tree and crossed his arms over his chest. Pine Tree stepped forward. “Sorry, Sendak. Bill’s on OUR side now. Thanks to a spell, he’s a slave.”  
  
“That’s right.” Veronica stepped forward. “Bill… _take him down_.”  
  
“Quiznak.” Sendak hissed, quickly getting out of there as Bill reluctantly obeyed the order and chased after him.  
  
Adam looked where they went, then back at the group. “…You _enslaved_ my _boss_?”  
  
“Uhh, yeah!” Nadia nodded. “So, we’re your boss’s boss now, so you gotta do what we tell you to do!”  
  
Curtis stepped forward. “Since that’s the case, lay down your weapons and stop fighting, Adam.”  
  
“So, who all cast the spell?” Shiro asked.  
  
“We did!” Nadia said, holding up her hand. “Me, Ryan, Ina, Curtis and Veronica!”  
  
“You cast it just in time, too. He almost got me and my sister.” Pine Tree admitted.  
  
“Grunkle Stan!” Shooting Star ran in with Sixer and knelt next to him.  
  
“…I thought his name was ‘Fish’?” Shiro asked.  
  
“He’s alright.” Adam assured her. “I don’t kill unless I’m ordered to.”  
  
“Let’s get them to the Colony and then help out Voltron, Specs and Question Mark with the witch. Bill will take care of Sendak.” Pine Tree told them, nodding firmly.  
  
They nodded and gathered up their fallen allies before returning to the Colony with Adam.  
  
\--  
  
Sendak fled through the forest, panting heavily. Bill was hot on his tail, and he knew he wouldn’t survive if he actually fought him.  
  
“Sendak!” Bill called, and then appeared in front of him. Sendak stumbled back and fell on his butt, looking up at him.  
  
“Are you…really going to kill me?” He asked.  
  
“No.” Bill shook his head. “I can’t…I don’t wanna kill you, kiddo. But, I gotta ‘take you down’, she said. Which means, if she sees you walking around…Well, this is the best I can do for you.” He snapped his fingers and Sendak shielded his face as his body glowed. He blinked and looked at his arm, realizing that he was seeing clearly with two eyes. He checked his prosthetic and found a normal, human arm. Looking himself over, he realized he was human now.  
  
“You…you changed me into a human?” Sendak looked up at Bill.  
  
“No one will know it’s you.” Bill moved closer to him and knelt down, placing a hand on his cheek. “Maybe, if you can find a way to free me or kill all five of my new Masters, we can do this whole takeover thing again, huh?” He kissed him lightly. “Now, you should go. Take on a new identity. I’ll make a fake Sendak to bring back and present to my Masters.” He stepped back and held out his hand, conjuring up a fake Sendak that Sendak could _swear_ was real.  
  
Real enough that he actually flinched when Bill slashed at the Galra and it fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  
“See you later, kiddo.” He picked up the fake Sendak. “Was fun.” He headed off into the treeline.  
  
Sendak looked at his left arm and then pushed himself to his feet. Bill had been kind enough to give him human clothes instead of leaving him naked.  
  
“…Until then.” He headed off in the other direction.  
  
\--  
  
Bill appeared in the colony front of Veronica and dropped the body on the floor. “Your wish is my command, My Lady.” He said bitterly.  
  
“Oh, shit.” Veronica knelt down to poke at the body. “He’s really dead? This is…really? You _actually killed him_? Holy shit…”  
  
“Would you like me to bring him back to life? Because I can do that! Just ask Sixer!” He grinned maniacally.  
  
“You can bring back the dead?” James got off the couch he was sitting on. “Can you…can you bring back everyone that died since Sendak attacked?”  
  
“Ohhh, that’s a _tall order_. But what do my _Masters_ say?” Bill did a mock-bow, looking at the five of them.  
  
Veronica looked at them all, then pursed her lips. “Let’s take care of Honerva first.”  
  
“Your WISH is MY COMMAND!” He said sarcastically, making dramatic gestures.  
  
“Are you _always_ going to be like this?” Nadia asked.  
  
“Well, _gee_ , if you wanted to _enslave a demon_ that wasn’t like _me_ , then you should’ve gone for my _cousin_. He already has experience in that! Of course, he’s a little _weepy-eyed_ , so you’d be dealing with him _crying_ all the time. But, no, you got ME. SASSY, **_BITCHY_** , _SARCASTIC BILL CIPHER_!” He did an overdramatic mock-bow again.  
  
“You have a cousin?” Mabel asked.  
  
“SO not the point.” Bill groaned.  
  
“Let’s go take down Honerva.” Dipper declared.  
  
They nodded and headed out with Dipper, Gideon, Sixer and Mabel. James remained behind to recover more and watch over the wounded with Adam.  
  
\--  
  
Honerva fired another blast of magic at Voltron, grinning a bit as she could tell they and whoever was in the other robot were weakening. Not much longer, soo she would have them at her complete mercy.  
  
A glowing chain suddenly shot out and caught her arm. She gasped and tried to pull free, but another chain caught her, following by more and more until she was completely bound. She looked behind her and saw Gideon approaching with a crowd of people.  
  
“Hello, Honerva.” He greeted.  
  
“Oh dear.” She frowned.  
  
Shiro waved to Voltron, who withdrew with the other robot to recover from the onslaught.   
  
“Bill, have you turned on me?” She asked.  
  
“Not my choice, my dear. These people enslaved me with a spell and now I have to do their bidding.” Bill sighed.  
  
“That’s right!” Nadia stepped forward. “We already had him kill Sendak, now it’s your turn!”  
  
“You killed Sendak?” She frowned, then heard a voice echo in her mind.  
  
 _I didn’t._  
  
“That’s right! And now, it’s your turn!” Pine Tree declared. “Destroy her!”  
  
“Aww, sorry, Pine Tree. You didn’t cast the spell, so I don’t have to obey you.” Bill said with a grin.  
  
“Then, I will do it.” Curtis stepped forward. “Bill… _destroy her._ ”  
  
“Curtis, holy shit.” Nadia breathed.  
  
Bill jolted, then scowled before he stepped forward. “Your wish is my command.”  
  
Honerva heard the voice in her head again, ( _When I break the chains, change into an ant and run away._ ) and struggled in her binds. “You can’t kill me.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure he can.” Ryan assured her.  
  
“Sorry, Honerva. I really don’t want to do this.” Bill held out his hands and fired a blast of energy at her. Honerva cried out in agonizing pain and she took advantage of the energy breaking the chains to conceal her as she changed form into an ant. Once on the ground, she quickly went behind a tree and changed into a bunny to watch them.  
  
“Whoa…you actually destroyed her! Look, there’s nothing!” Veronica said, poking at the spot where she was standing.  
  
“Well, now that you’ve made me _murder my friends_ , do you have any more orders, Masters?!” Bill asked impatiently.  
  
“You said you can bring back the dead? Do it. Bring back everyone that Sendak killed, everyone that died ever since this happened. Put things back to normal and restore the world to what it was before Sendak’s ship ever appeared in the sky.” Veronica said, getting up and turning to him.  
  
“That might take a few days…but, your wish is my command. Do you want the forest gone, too?” He patted a tree.  
  
“Exactly as it was before the occupation.” Veronica said firmly.  
  
“Alrighty, then. One friggin-huge order comin’ right up.” He kicked off the ground and took to the air.  
  
Around them, the forest vanished. They saw the town returning to the ruins they were before Bill altered them and then they saw it be repaired. People, places, were restored. The Galaxy Garrison returned to normal.   
  
“He’s actually doing it.” Nadia breathed, joy in her eyes.  
  
“…What’s going to happen to Adam?” Shiro realized, taking off at a run to the Colony.  
  
\--  
  
Adam, it turned out, was not restored. Apparently, when they said to bring back the people that had died, he took it to mean “only restore the things that were destroyed or killed”. Shiro found Adam looking in confusion at the world as it was being restored in high-speed, like a video being rewound.  
  
“They told him to restore the world to the way it was before the occupation.” He explained to Adam and James. “So…your parents, and all the other people that died, they’ll be back.”  
  
James smiled. “That’s good. But…I can’t tell them about what happened. I don’t want them to know.”  
  
“They have to know about the occupation, though.” Shiro said softly. “Maybe not about what happened to you, but they have to know about what happened.”  
  
James nodded. “Yeah…” He sighed, leaning on the back of the couch to watch outside the window at the world being restored. “Honerva?”  
  
“Dead. Completely destroyed before our eyes.” Shiro nodded.  
  
“…That’s good.” James sighed. “Hey…you got quintessence in you, right?”  
  
“Yeah.” Shiro nodded. “From my…Galra Arena days.” He walked over and sat next to him. “If you ever want to talk about what happened…you can seek me out anytime.”  
  
“What will happen to the Galra Empire?” James looked at him.  
  
“Well, we have to clean up the universe. The Empire doesn’t end with just Sendak and Honerva. There’s a lot of people vying for the throne, people we have to stop.” He sighed. “Wonder if the Colony will join us for it.”  
  
“There’s a ship, underground. It doesn’t run, though. No power source.” James shrugged.  
  
“Well, let’s just let Voltron and the Coalition handle that stuff, huh?” He nudged him. “Some of us need to recover from trauma. Did you know that I actually died? I’m in the body of a clone that Honerva used to try to kill the Paladins.”  
  
“How did _that_ happen?” James looked at him.  
  
“Oh, wait until you hear this.” Shiro adjusted his seating posture.  
  
James suddenly got up. “Keith!”  
  
Shiro looked over as Keith came into the room with the other Paladins. He stared at James for a bit before he ran over and hugged him tightly, holding him close.  
  
“Geez…what are you wearing?” Keith asked as he held him tightly.  
  
“Welcome home, Keith. Welcome home.” James held him just as tightly.  
  
“I’m home.” Keith pulled back a bit and smiled. “I’m home.”  
  
James nodded, tears of joy slipping down his cheeks. “You’re home.”  
  
Shiro smiled, deciding his story could wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over, but what happens next?


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle is won, it's time for things to get back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

It has been almost half a year since the war ended. To everyone that was brought back, it was like nothing happened. Despite their suggestions, Admiral Sanda decided that it would be better if they just…didn’t tell anyone about the occupation, or their deaths. The Symbols had chimed in in unison with “NEVER MIND ALL THAT!” in response to her statement, which of course confused her but she didn’t dare try to understand.  
  
Bill changed his appearance into a human one and started posing as Nadia’s boyfriend, since she was the only one that wanted him anywhere _near_ them. This was a bit complicated, since she was pretending she was three years younger than she actually was – 19 years old. In the end, he moved in with Curtis, who was the only one of his Masters that actually lived alone.  
  
Adam went back to his life as a teacher at the Garrison, but Bill had to restore his body. The lost memories, however, he couldn’t repair. They had to come up with a cover for it, which Shiro was happy to support him with.  
  
The Galra Empire fell apart without Honerva and Sendak, and Voltron and the Coalition easily tracked down any troublemakers and either convinced them to stop or took them out. With the war over and the Coalition working on rebuilding, the Blade of Marmora was tracked down and put in charge of the Galra. Although Krolia, Keith’s mother, suggested it be Kolivan, the leader of the Blades of Marmora, he was too mentally damaged by a druid’s torture to lead and instead suggested it be Keith.   
  
Keith was quick to refuse, citing the fact that he had to pretend to be 19 again. And also because he was already the leader of Voltron. How much responsibility did they want him to have? So, leadership of the Blades and the Galra, went to his mother, a Senior Blade.  
  
Allura made it her mission to find all the surviving Altea, both from Altea and from the colony world, Romelle and Coran went with her on the Atlas, a ship that the Garrison couldn’t get to work, but Allura did. Lance wanted to go, but forgot he had to pretend to still be a _minor_ and was told by Veronica that his “17-year-old ass isn’t going anywhere”. He was pushing it with being a Paladin of Voltron.  
  
Gravity Colony went back to Oregon, where it came from. Gideon moved into Plaht City, however, and Pine Tree—Dipper Pines—and Shooting Star—Mabel Pines—moved with him, the three lived in a three-bedroom apartment. It turns out that Grunkle Stanley “Fish” Pines was _really_ good at forging IDs and other documents, which the Garrison turned a blind eye to in light of their assistance before.  
  
James and Keith started hanging out together more, but James didn’t want to go any further than friends. He was still “too damaged”, he said. Maybe when he completed his therapy and recovered from being made into Sendak’s sex slave so easily. Gideon and he went to the same therapist and basically kept each other from telling the truth and instead keeping to the lie of what happened to them.  
  
After all, he said, “Never Mind All That”. Which was apparently the name of a policy the town of Gravity Falls adopted after the first time Bill Cipher tried to take over, where they just didn’t talk to anyone not involved about what happened.  
  
“We couldn’ even go to a therapist out o’ town about it.” Gideon sighed. “Ah had nightmares abou’ cage bars fer years.”  
  
James nodded. “I understand that. Not sure I’ll be able to go to the theater for a long…long time.” He cringed. “And I’ve had my fill of dresses.”  
  
“Are ye and Matt goin’ t’ git together?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Matt? Oh, no. For one thing, he had a girlfriend that whole time. For another, it was just…desperation. We weren’t a couple.” James sighed. “Besides, I like _Keith_. I’m just…not ready to…move into that kind of relationship.”  
  
“Mm.” Gideon reached out and pet a pretty white cat that had pink markings on her face that walked up to them. “Well, tha’s up ta you.”  
  
“What about you?” James smiled. “Which one are you actually dating?”  
  
“Ah am not datin’ either o’ them, but Dipper an’ Ah are…friends with benefits. We’ve considered bein’ more.” Gideon stood up and walked over to a car pulling up. “Well, this is mah ride. See ya later, James.”  
  
“Come on, Gideon!” Mabel said, rolling the window down. “We’re gonna be late to the movie!”  
  
“Ah’m comin’, Ah’m comin’.” Gideon opened the door and got in, shutting the door before it drove off.  
  
James sighed and pet the cat thoughtfully. “Can’t imagine what it must be like, living in a different time. How is he so strong?” He stood up and gasped as he started to fall forward.  
  
Strong, firm, gloved hands caught him before he hit the ground and he blinked slowly before looking up at the man that had caught him. “Uhm…thanks.”  
  
“Did you get up too fast?” The man asked pleasantly, helping him stand properly. “You seem alright.”  
  
“Yeah.” James blushed a bit. “Sorry.”  
  
The man was wearing a red, leather jacket and had long, purple hair. Under the jacket was a black turtleneck and black jeans with black combat boots. His eyes were barely concealed by sunglasses he wore, but he took them off to lean in and looked at him thoughtfully. “Hmmm, you _seem_ okay. Got some bags under your eyes, but otherwise you seem healthy. Maybe you should eat more. Or at least sleep.”  
  
James looked into his reddish-brown eyes and felt heat creep up his cheeks. “W-whatever, who asked you?!” He asked, flustered.  
  
The man, who was actually pretty tall, James noted, stood up straight and put his sunglasses back on. “Sorry, couldn’t help it. What’s your name?”  
  
“James Griffin.” James nodded.  
  
“Samson Drake.” He held out a hand. James shook it. “Maybe I’ll catch you falling again sometime.” He turned to go.  
  
“Ah, wait.” James pulled out his phone. “Do you…maybe we can go for a coffee sometime.”  
  
Samson pulled out his phone and handed it to him. “Alright.”  
  
James took his phone and put his contact info in, then put Samson’s into his phone before handing his phone back. “See you later?”  
  
“It’s a date.” He grinned and waved as he walked away. James noticed the white cat followed him.  
  
“James!” Keith called, waving to him from a motorcycle. “Let’s get going!”  
  
“Coming!” James turned and hurried over to him, putting his phone in his pocket. Keith handed him a helmet and he put it on before climbing on and holding on tight as Keith roared away from the therapist’s office.  
  
\--  
  
Samson walked on down the sidewalk with the cat following him, passing by people, until he reached a quieter area where he was mostly alone. “Nice work tripping him.”  
  
“It was a little cliché.” The cat remarked. “And a tad dramatic.”  
  
“What can I say,” Samson chuckled, “I have always enjoyed stage performances.”  
  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.  
> The End.  
> ...  
> Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of hard choices in life, terrible things you have to do to survive.


End file.
